Drunken visit and a lot of love SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?  SLASH Gibbs/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tony's drunken visit.

**Summary**: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?

**Feedback:** As always love feedback. Let me know what you think :)

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!  
**

"I have known you for over a year and I have never been to your house." She grinned. "I didn't even know where you lived."

"Now you do." He smiled.

She let her hand caress his chest. "And I'm intrigued."

He pushed the door open and let her step in first. As he followed her in she took his hand.

"The first thing I want to see is that boat you always talk about."

"Then the boat it is."

He suddenly stopped as he looked into the living room.

"Hey boss." Tony said as he tried to stand up from the couch and almost fell over, instead falling back down to a sitting position on the couch.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed.

"Um, didn't mean to um interrupt, maybe I should just go." Again Tony stood, wobbling but at least he remained standing.

Great. Gibbs thought to himself. Tony's drunk and sitting on my couch.

"I can just call a cab and wait outside." Tony said his speech slightly slurred.

"Sit down Tony." Gibbs said the boss tone firmly in place.

"Right Boss." Tony nodded falling back down onto the couch.

Gibbs turned back to the woman still holding his hand.

"I'm guessing this night is ending very differently than I planned." She said seeing the look in his eyes.

He pulled her back towards the front door so they were out of Tony's view.

"I need to take care of this." Gibbs said.

"I kinda thought that." She nodded.

"Rain check?" He smiled.

"Oh, you so owe me." She smirked.

"Understood." He nodded.

She stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "And I will collect."

Again he nodded.

She turned around and opened the door and was about to step out.

"Alex." He said. "Be careful going home."

She chuckled and nodded.

He watched her until she got in the car and pulled out of the driveway, and then he closed the door and headed back towards the living room. Stopping, he leaned his shoulder against the wall and looked over at Tony who was sitting there staring at an empty glass sitting on the coffee table. He looked sad, exhausted, and completely wasted. Tony hadn't been to his house in months and he decides to show up tonight of all nights. Leave it to Tony to have the worse timing ever.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said not looking at the man.

Gibbs let the sorry slide. "What was it?"

"Sake bombs and blow jobs shots." Tony answered.

"What?" Gibbs looked confused. Sake bombs he knew about but blow jobs.

"Sake bombs you remember it's-"

"Yeah I remember those but blow jobs?"

"Ah yeah. Irish cream and amaretto almond liqueur topped with whip cream. Have to drink it without using your hands. You have to push through the whip cream to get to the liquor, kind of like a real-"

"Yeah, I get it." Gibbs said making his way over and sitting in the chair next to the couch. He didn't even want to ask why Tony was doing blow job shots.

"Party, ended badly." Tony sighed. "Bad break up."

Gibbs nodded although he wasn't aware of Tony dating anyone. Usually that would have been the first thing Tony would have talked about at work.

"And I was really drunk which made it worse." Tony ran his hands over his face.

"Yeah, usually does." Gibbs sighed. "Aspirin?"

"Already took some." Tony answered.

Gibbs stood up and walked into the kitchen starting the coffee pot. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and came back to the chair.

"Coffee will be ready in a minute." He said as he opened the beer and took a swig.

"Thanks." Tony nodded. "I just needed to get away from it all."

Gibbs nodded again. Although surprised that Tony felt here was where he needed to get away from it all.

"Water heater is broke in the apartment, again. I've been staying with an old fraternity brother." Tony shook his head. "It was all getting to be a little too much. You think I'm immature!"

Gibbs chuckled.

"He's...I just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Okay." Gibbs said and he heard the coffee maker beep telling him it was done. Going back into the kitchen he poured a cup for Tony, fixing it the way he knew the younger man liked it.

"Here." Gibbs said handing the cup to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony smiled accepting the cup and taking a sip. Gibbs knew how everyone took their coffee, not because he needed to know, but because he merely paid attention.

"I'll grab the pillow and blanket." Gibbs said as he headed down the hall, returning with the items in hand. He placed them next to Tony on the couch then sat back down.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your date."

Gibbs didn't say anything just took a sip of his beer.

"She's hot." Tony smirked.

Again Gibbs took a swig from his beer.

"Okay moving on." Tony said taking another drink of his coffee. When Gibbs didn't want to talk about something he made it painfully clear.

"Wasn't a date." Gibbs paused. "She's a friend."

Tony nodded. "Still didn't mean to get in the way."

"Let it go." Gibbs said giving Tony that look.

"Right." Tony did just that. "I appreciate you letting me crash here tonight."

"Doors always unlocked." Gibbs took the last swig of his beer.

"I know." Tony nodded.

"I'll be in the basement." Gibbs said standing up and disappearing down the hall.

Tony sighed and let his head fall back onto the couch. Why the hell did he come here of all the places he could have gone. He had avoided this place like the plague for months. Coming here drunk after a bad break-up was not the way to suddenly reappear. Tony chuckled to himself. You came here because you're an idiot and because you're a masochist. And seeing Gibbs with that woman had definitely satisfied his masochistic side. Nothing worse than seeing Gibbs with some woman he obviously brought back home to have sex with.

Sitting the coffee cup on the table Tony lay down on the couch his head propped on the arm and stared at the ceiling. He should just leave. It was painfully obvious Gibbs didn't want him here.

########################################################################

Tony awoke not remembering where he was, as he sat up the room spun and his head throbbed.

"Shit." He said as he put his hand on his forehead. As he looked at his surroundings he sighed repeating the word he had just spoken. His hope was that it had been a dream, that he hadn't actually come to Gibbs drunk and telling him of the break up. Tony glanced at his watch. Three am, way too early to be up. Cautiously, Tony stood up, there was no dizziness but there was a drum player beating away in his head. Making his way into the hallway he saw a dim light coming from the basement. Gibbs was either still working on the boat or he had fallen asleep.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Tony made his way to the basement door. As he took the first few steps down, he saw Gibbs lying in the middle of the boat's frame work sound asleep. He had his cell phone in hand and his gun lying within arm's reach beside him. Trying to be as quiet as possible Tony made his way to the last few steps and sat down. Then he just looked at the man, watching him sleep as countless thoughts raced through his mind. The break up, why he had come here, why he was watching Gibbs sleep, fantasies, and thousands of other things.

Realizing he was being watched, Gibbs grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man on the steps.

Tony put his hands up. "Just me."

Gibbs let out a deep breath and put the gun down. His head dropped back down and he ran his hands over his face.

"You should be asleep" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, should be." Tony smiled. "And you should be in bed."

"Yeah, should be." Gibbs used Tony's words. He looked at his phone seeing the time and sat up running his hands through his hair.

"I was just thinking I should head out." Tony paused. "I'm sober enough now."

Gibbs moved his neck left to right hearing it crack. "Thought you wanted to get away from everything?"

Which is why I should leave. Tony thought to himself. He needed to get away from Gibbs. There was too much temptation here.

"Yeah guess I did." Tony said looking down at his feet.

"Tony you okay?" Gibbs asked the concern evident in his voice.

Tony nodded and looked up at Gibbs forcing a smile. It was only during times like this private concern that Gibbs actually used Tony's first name.

"The break up?" Gibbs asked figuring that was what had Tony acting this way.

"It wasn't working, we both knew that. Wasn't a big surprise." Tony explained.

"You never mentioned dating anyone."

"Yeah." Tony bit at his lower lip. "Something I wanted to keep private."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

Tony chuckled. "Guess so." He so wanted to explain but that would just make everything worse. And he knew Gibbs wouldn't push for an explanation. Gibbs listened, interjecting only when he felt it was necessary.

Gibbs finally stood up and walked over to the bench grabbing a sanding block. Walking back over to the boat he touched one of the beams, then started sanding. If Tony wanted to talk about it he would. Gibbs wasn't going to push it.

"Ever been in a relationship with someone just because they remind you of someone else?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer. All of Gibbs ex-wives were just reminders of Shannon.

The question made Gibbs stop in the middle of his motion. He swallowed hard then started moving again.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"It's just this poor substitute for what you really want and." Tony paused. "You know it, and eventually the other person knows it. Or at least realizes something isn't right. "

Gibbs nodded not looking up.

"But what are you suppose to do when what you really want can never be yours?" Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I've turned into Jimmy Stewart in Vertigo. Trying to make someone else into the person I actually lov-" Tony cut the thought off. "I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about. Vertigo is an Alfred Hitchco-"

"I've seen the movie." Gibbs chuckled.

"Really?" Tony looked surprised.

Gibbs looked over at him. "I have seen a movie or two in my life time."

"Right." Tony nodded.

Sitting the sander down, Gibbs leaned back against the beam. "Tony, I'm the last person that should be giving you, or anyone, relationship advice."

Tony smirked. "Right, three ex-wives." Tony expected the glare but it never came.

"That's part of it." Gibbs nodded.

"But how do you stop loving someone, even when you know they will never feel the same?" Tony paused realizing he shouldn't be asking any of this, especially of Gibbs. "I mean just asking for an opinion."

"I don't know." Gibbs sighed. "Have you even asked this person how they feel?"

"Um no." Tony said shaking his head.

"So how do you know?" Gibbs asked staring at Tony.

Tony looked deep into the icy blue eyes. "I know, believe me I know."

"But you don't." Gibbs shrugged. "You assume you know."

"Let's just say mitigating circumstances make me rather sure." Tony answered.

"She's not married is she?"

Tony laughed. "No."

"Then tell her." Gibbs said. "Which is worse just assuming she doesn't feel the same or actually knowing the truth? And possibly finding out she does feel the same."

Looking at the floor Tony nodded. "I have a lot to lose."

"And even more to gain if you're wrong." Gibbs added.

Tony looked up. "I'll, um, think about that." Tony stood up. "I think I should go get some sleep."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

As Tony walked up the stairs he paused halfway. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded and picked up the sanding block.

Once in the living room Tony slumped down onto the couch. You really are an idiot. Tony said to himself. Why the hell did you even talk to him about this and Vertigo, seriously it would be one movie reference Gibbs actually knew. But it was the truth. Tony had been dating a man that could have easily been Gibbs brother. Daniel was an Ex-Marine, silver haired, gruff, distant, and quiet. A pale substitute for what Tony really wanted...Gibbs. And Daniel realized something was wrong, that Tony was looking for something that he couldn't completely give him. Tony had kept the relationship private because he always kept his real relationships private. Enough, he needed sleep. Tony tossed the pillow down and lay back pulling the blanket up around him, praying he wouldn't dream.

#############################################################################

Gibbs stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and looking out at the man sleeping on the couch. He was still trying to figure out the conversation they had last night. The logical thought was he was trying to replace Jeanne; Tony truly seemed to love her. Gibbs knew all too well trying to replace someone you've lost never works. Yet he had said the woman didn't know about his feelings, that she wouldn't return them. Maybe it was someone else. The next logical thought was Ziva. The two of them always seemed to have some odd love hate relationship. But it could easily be someone Gibbs didn't know. All that Gibbs knew is he rarely saw Tony so shook up, even when he was drunk. And the mystery break up, again unlike Tony to keep any of his personal life personal.

Gibbs glanced at his watch, eleven. He debated if he should wake Tony. It was Saturday and he had no idea if Tony needed to be up. Walking into the living room he touched Tony's shoulder.

"Tony." He spoke with no movement. Again he spoke the name and Tony stirred rolling onto his back but didn't open his eyes. "Tony."

Opening his eyes Tony looked up to see the steely blue eyes that always made him shiver. His hand came up and caressed Gibbs arm.

"Dreaming." He smiled, truly believing he was dreaming.

"No." Gibbs said looking down at Tony's hand on his arm.

Tony jumped to a sitting position and pulled his hand from Gibbs' arm.

"Sorry." He said as he grabbed his forehead still feeling the dull ache of the hangover.

"Coffee." Gibbs handed Tony one of the cups.

"Thanks." Tony sighed as he accepted the cup and put his feet down on the floor allowing Gibbs to sit down on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Gibbs answered. "I only woke you up because I wasn't sure if you needed to be up."

"That's fine." Tony leaned back against the couch. "I should get out of your hair anyway. Sure you have plans."

"No." Gibbs shrugged.

"Still sure you have better things to do than deal with a very hung over me."

"Tony, why do you think I'm so eager to get rid of you?" Gibbs asked. It wasn't like Tony. They were friends and up until a few months ago, it was not unusual for Tony to show up now and then, at least more frequently than he had been.

"I just, um." Tony was stammering.

"You haven't been here in months."

"Miss me?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, then I show up drunk, rambling about bad relationships." Tony paused looking at his coffee cup. "Not the best way to make a reappearance."

"You're always welcome here. You know that."

"I do." Tony nodded. That just made it worse.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Gibbs asked. "I mean away from the immature frat brother."

Tony laughed. "I did say that didn't I?"

"You mentioned it." Gibbs smirked.

"I'll be fine." Tony smiled. "Although it is Saturday."

Gibbs chuckled. "Party night."

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"Tony you can stay. It's not a problem" Gibbs said concerned as to why Tony felt so uncomfortable staying here. "I was just going to work on the boat."

There was no answer. Then Tony's phone rang from the coffee table. He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. The name Daniel flashed before him. God he so didn't need this right now. He pushed the button to ignore the call.

Gibbs didn't ask, but he had seen the caller ID read Daniel. Not a name Gibbs had heard Tony talk about before. Maybe the frat brother he was staying with.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Gibbs got up. "Offer stands."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs headed up the stairs not realizing Tony watched him until he disappeared.

Picking up the phone, Tony dialed the number of the call he had ignored.

"Why did you call?" Tony asked and listened to the answer. "You were right last night."

Standing in the bathroom about to step into the shower Gibbs heard voices. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into the upstairs hallway.

"It's over."

Gibbs heard Tony's voice in a slightly raised tone.

"You know as well as I do it wasn't working."

Part of Gibbs wanted to walk away, this was a private conversation, but for some reason his concern overrode Tony's privacy.

"Just stop!" Tony said trying to keep his voice down. "I just can't keep doing this."

Must be the mystery woman. Gibbs figured.

"It's not fair to you or me." Tony sighed. "I've already hurt you and I don't want to keep doing that."

Definitely the mystery woman.

"Daniel please, it's not going to work."

Daniel? Did Gibbs hear that right? He had seen the caller ID earlier.

"I'm sorry too Daniel. You're a good man, just not the right man for me." Tony said.

Gibbs eyes went wide and he stumbled back into the bedroom. Tony and another man? Tony chased everything in a skirt how could he, Gibbs thought for a moment. That was why Tony hadn't talked about it. But if Tony was with a man who was he trying to replace and who was it that he knew wouldn't return his feelings? Gibbs shook his head, this was insane and he had no idea how to handle the information. Walking back into the bathroom he got in the shower and tried to let the thoughts leave his mind, but they refused.

He didn't care if Tony was gay, it just seemed odd that he would hide it. There didn't seem any reason for him to. NCIS didn't care, they were a civilian organization, DADT didn't apply. If Tony were still a cop he could have understood. What really bothered Gibbs was that Tony had felt the need to hide it from him. They had know each other for eight years now, why wouldn't Tony tell him? Did Tony think he was some kind of bigot? He had to know Gibbs didn't care. Then again it wasn't like it was a daily topic of conversation. Although it was now extremely amusing that Tony had teased McGee all these years about being gay. McGee. The teasing, was McGee the one Tony was trying to replace? It made sense, and it would explain why Tony had hid it. Great! Gibbs thought, just what he needed.

Turning off the shower he stepped out and dried off. Then went into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old NIS t-shirt. He suddenly wondered if he should approach the subject with Tony. Then he would have to explain how he had listened to Tony's conversation. Still he felt as if he needed to do something.

"Just let it go." He said out loud as he walked out of the room and downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the steps Tony wasn't on the couch. Gibbs walked through the living room and saw Tony standing in the kitchen pouring another cup of coffee. Tony took a sip and stared out the window above the sink.

Gibbs watched him a moment seeing the sadness and melancholy in his eyes.

Tony suddenly turned and looked at Gibbs. "Hey."

"Hey." Gibbs replied walking into the kitchen and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Tony leaned back against the counter in front of the sink.

"I thought I heard voices." Gibbs said taking a sip of the black liquid.

"Yeah, had to make a call." Tony nodded. "And um, I um."

"Spit it out."

"I think I will stay here tonight. Then head back to Rick's tomorrow night. No parties on Sunday night." Tony smiled.

"Are you sure no parties this Sunday?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked puzzled.

"It's a three day weekend for most people Labor day."

"Shit." Tony said as his head dropped back.

Gibbs chuckled.

"I'll decide what to do later but I need to go get a couple things, if I'm staying."

Gibbs nodded. Then realized Tony had taken a cab here.

"Need a ride?"

"That would work." Tony looked apprehensive.

"Is your car there? At Rick's." Gibbs asked.

"Car's in the shop." Tony answered. "If you want I could just drive over and pick the stuff up."

"Fine." Gibbs nodded. "Keys are by the door."

"Thanks." Tony smiled then took a large swig of coffee.

Gibbs smirked. "Travel mug in the cabinet above you."

Tony chuckled. "Right." grabbing the mug Tony poured the coffee over into it. "Should be back in about an hour."

"Not your father." Gibbs said. "You don't have to report in."

"Believe me I know that." Tony said without thinking. "I should go."

Gibbs watched Tony walk quickly out of the kitchen and heard the door as he left.

#############################################################################

"This really is how you spend your Saturdays?" Tony said walking into the basement and seeing Gibbs again working at the boat.

"Usually." Gibbs smirked as he glanced at his watch. Tony was on the nose, it had been about an hour. He walked over to the tool bench and started rummaging through things. "I ordered some Chinese should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds good." Tony smiled as he descended the stairs. "Need some help?"

Gibbs looked over at him. "Really?"

Tony had never offered to help work on the boat before, in all the times he had been here.

"Yeah." Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled. "Why? You don't let people help?"

"No. I do." Gibbs paused. "You've just never asked before."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah well I'm feeling brave today."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay." He picked up a sand block and handed it to Tony.

"I know this is sand paper but that's about it."

Gibbs shook his head and walked over to a beam. "Come here."

Tony walked over to the beam Gibbs stood beside and stopped.

"Biggest thing is go with the grain." Gibbs took Tony's hand holding the sand block and placed it on the beam. Then with his hand over Tony's moved the block across the wood. "Feel it."

Tony swallowed hard. "Sort of."

"Here." Gibbs pushed Tony closer to the beam, then stood behind him. Again he moved their hands in unison. "Just slow and steady."

"I think I got it." Tony said pulling his hand out from under Gibbs.

Gibbs looked a little taken aback. "Um okay."

"Thanks." Tony smiled trying to hide the fact that he couldn't handle having Gibbs that close.

Trying to do as Gibbs had explained Tony let his hand push the tool slowly over the beam. Gibbs watched for a moment.

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "That's good."

Tony smiled back, the honesty and praise in Gibbs voice causing Tony to feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Gibbs grabbed the hand drill and started working on another beam on the boat. A comfortable silence followed as the two men worked. Gibbs thinking about whether or not to bring up the conversation he had overheard and Tony lost in his thoughts of Gibbs.

Tony was the first to break the silence. "I can see why you do this."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah."

They heard the knock at the door.

"Lunch." Gibbs said as he put down the tool and headed up the stairs.

Tony sat down the sand block and sighed.

"What are you doing Anthony?" Tony said out loud. He shouldn't be staying here. This wasn't playing house, this was him wanting something he couldn't have.

"Tony." Gibbs voice echoed through the house.

"Yeah coming." Tony said as he headed towards the stairs.

#############################################################################

"So when I pick up my stuff Rick's all." Tony paused and put on a goofy face. "Tony, dude you are totally going to miss a kick ass party. Hot chicks, cold booze and rockin music. And everyone will be getting laid."

Gibbs chuckled.

"It was like I was suddenly transported back to the eighties." Tony shook his head. "Don't get me wrong I like a party as much as the next person, but I don't know."

"I remember a day when you would have paid to go to a party like that." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Me too." He leaned back against the couch and glanced over at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

"Didn't look like nothing. Looked like you wanted to ask me a question." Gibbs said then took a bite of food.

"Trying to figure out if you were ever the party type?"

Gibbs smirked. "I went to a few parties, usually for the free beer."

Tony laughed. "That I can see."

"There any other reason you don't want to stay at Rick's?" Gibbs asked.

"That easy to read huh?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Just-" Tony paused. "A lot of things."

"He knows about the break up?"

Tony nodded. "He does and he wants to make it all better."

"And he can't." Gibbs said wondering if Rick knew everything about the break up.

"He can't." Tony sighed. "He means well." Tony stood up. "You need more coffee?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head as he watched Tony head into the kitchen. And involuntarily Gibbs was on his feet following him.

Tony filled his cup and turned around, surprised to see Gibbs leaning against the counter.

"I heard you on the phone this morning." The words came out without Gibbs consent.

Tony just stood there a moment not sure what to say. This wasn't possible and it wasn't happening that's what he told himself.

"I shouldn't have listened." Gibbs tried to explain.

"Yeah you shouldn't have." Tony said sitting his coffee cup down.

"But I was worried. You just seemed-" Gibbs stopped. "There's no excuse."

Suddenly Tony felt like his heart was trying to explode out of his chest. Did Gibbs have any idea that the man he couldn't have, that he was trying to replace was him.

"Tony you know I don't care."

"That I was dating a man?" Tony asked not exactly sure.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked confused.

"I didn't think you would." Tony shook his head.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

So Gibbs didn't realize he was the one Tony was in love with.

"Not sure I can answer that." Tony wanted out of this conversation.

"The man you can't have, it's someone at work. That's why you kept it from me." Gibbs paused. "Because of rule twelve."

"Gibbs I really don't think I want to have this conversation." Tony need this to stop. It was to close.

"And he's straight." Gibbs added.

"Yes." Tony nodded. Why the hell had he answered that.

"And you're positive about that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony laughed. "Oh no question."

"Well sometimes people change their minds."

"Not him." Tony ran his hands across his face.

"McGee seems pretty open minded." Gibbs said wanting to see Tony's reaction.

Tony shook his head then hit his ear with his palm. "McGee?" He started laughing uncontrollable. "You think I'm in love with McGee." Tony was holding his stomach.

"It just seemed like the obvious."

"God, it's so not McGee." Tony said trying to control his laughter. "I do love the guy even though I give him a hard time, but he's like a kid brother. The one you always annoy."

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

"Can we just let this go now?" Tony said as he picked up his coffee cup and took a drink looking away from Gibbs.

"Sure." Gibbs said pushing off the counter. He shouldn't have pushed Tony to talk about it.

"Thanks." Tony said forcing a smile but never truly looking at Gibbs. Tony turned to leave the room.

Gibbs brow suddenly furrowed as he knew the smile Tony had given him was fake. That wasn't like Tony.

"Tony." Gibbs grabbed his wrist before he could walk away.

Tony didn't move, he couldn't, his body unable to respond knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Tony." Gibbs paused. "Look at me."

It took all of Tony's strength to force himself to turn his head and meet those blue eyes. As he did, Tony saw the understanding in Gibbs face.

"God, Tony." Gibbs voice was a sigh as the thought that had suddenly crossed his mind was confirmed.

"I never wanted you to find out." Tony said afraid of how this was going to end. "I never would have told you."

Gibbs let go of Tony's wrist as he ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"Then why come here?" Gibbs said shaking his head. "Why tell me all that shit in the basement. About being in love, being involved with replacements for the person you can't have. Jesus Tony."

"I didn't expect you to overhear me on the phone." Tony didn't want this. He didn't want Gibbs to hate him. "I wanted you to just keep believing it was some woman."

"But it's not. You're dating replacements for me." Gibbs was suddenly pacing. "How long?"

Tony was staring at the floor.

"How long?" Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony's arm and jerked him forward.

"Years."

"My god." Gibbs released Tony continuing to pace. "Daniel was one of those replacements."

Tony nodded.

"And all the woman?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, woman are fine and a good cover when you are hiding your real feelings." Tony answered.

"Jeanne?"

Tony was surprised to hear that name. "I loved Jeanne. She was someone I needed and gave me what I wanted at the time."

Gibbs stopped pacing and leaned back against the counter.

"I don't know what to say Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I already told you, I knew you could never feel anything for me." Tony paused. "I know the kind of man you are."

"Why me?"

Tony looked at him and chuckled. "Believe me if I knew, I would have stopped it. I never wanted to fall in love with you. Why would I?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Tony rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to fall in love with my boss, a Marine, a straight man, someone who can never love me back? I didn't choose this." Tony sighed. "It just happened and I didn't mean it to and-."

Gibbs saw the tears pooling in Tony's eyes.

"I wanted to stop it, wanted everything I felt for you to just go away, but it didn't." Tony paused pulling back the tears. "And I couldn't stop it. I prayed every day for it to all just go away."

"I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "You're sorry. For what?" he said sounding annoyed.

"For handling this badly."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Me too. But it doesn't change anything."

Gibbs was lost for words again. He had no reference point to pull from of how to handle this.

"I should go. I can't stay here." Tony said, still fighting back the tears as he again turned to leave.

"No." Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm. "I don't want you to leave like this."

"I don't know what to do to make this better." The tears were now falling down Tony's face. "And I never wanted to lose your friendship."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed and pulled the man into his arms. "You're not going to lose my friendship."

The tears fell as Gibbs held him and just let him cry. That was the only thing he could do.

###########################################################################

At some point Gibbs had moved them into the living room and Tony now sat on one end of the couch sipping fresh coffee. Gibbs at the other end drinking his own coffee.

"This is why you haven't been around in months?" Gibbs asked. "And why you were so reluctant to stay?

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Gibbs chuckled. "Lot of reasons why you didn't want to stay went through my mind but never that-" Gibbs paused not sure how to phrase this. "You were in lo-."

"I know I shouldn't have come here last night, but I really did just need to get away from everything." Tony said

"And I didn't mean to make it sound like you had an ulterior motive."

"How could you not think that after what you just found out? And to be honest." there was a long paused.

"There was an ulterior motive." Gibbs nodded. "Wow."

"It's not exactly like that. It's not like I thought we would fall into bed together. There's just always this…you can always hope it's just going to take the right circumstances to make someone take that one step."

"I get it." Gibbs smirked.

"But I would never cross that line with you, unless I thought-" Tony stopped.

"Unless you thought I wanted it, wanted you." Gibbs said finishing Tony's thought.

"Yeah."

Gibbs leaned forward his elbows on his knees. "Tony, I've never thought of any man that way, and you. I mean you're my friend and I value that friendship."

"I know." Tony nodded.

"Do you?" Gibbs looked at him with furrowed brows. "I know I don't tell people how I feel but I did miss you not being here the last few months."

Tony smiled.

"And you are more than just an agent I work with." Gibbs chuckled. "God I don't want this to sound like a come on."

"Nervous all of a sudden about what you say?" Tony grinned.

"I just want you to understand." Gibbs smiled his blue eyes shining. "I do care about you."

"You're right. You never tell people how you feel. And it means a lot hearing you say it."

Again Gibbs looked at him questioning. "Is this why you always want my approval so badly?"

Tony laughed before he could try and answer. "I don't know. Maybe."

Gibbs shook his head. "You know this does explain a few things."

"What things?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Why I catch you staring at me sometimes."

"Right." Tony tried not to look guilty.

"Why you always push yourself so tightly to the desk when I stand behind you and look over your shoulder at the computer. Like you don't want to be that close to me." Gibbs smirked. "That bothers you?"

Tony put his fist in front of his lips trying to hide the smirk. "It doesn't exactly bother me. It um-"

Gibbs looked puzzled for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Oh, OH." Gibbs sat back on the couch. "Wow. I'm flattered."

Tony cocked his head. "Did you just tell me you're flattered that you can give me a hard on?"

"No." Gibbs looked shocked. "I just meant. I'm flattered that you would-"

"You might want to stop talking now." Tony smirked.

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"And I'm just teasing you. Doing it poorly but none the less teasing." Tony smiled. "I just don't want this to make us uncomfortable. I mean I know it has to in some way, but-"

"It will be fine." Gibbs smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Tony smiled back.

"And you're staying. Understood?" Gibbs said the boss voice firmly in place.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"How about the boat?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah yes, I forgot we left the boat and I have more sanding to do." Tony grinned.

"Come on." Gibbs said as he stood up. Tony followed and they headed towards the basement.

###########################################################################

Tony had started on another beam when Gibbs' phone vibrated from its place on the boat.

Gibbs put down the drill and grabbed the phone when he saw the caller ID he paused trying to decide if he wanted to pick it up. His indecision caused the phone to go to voice mail. Sitting the phone back down he went back to what he was doing.

"The good looking red-head from last night?" Tony asked.

"Um yeah." Gibbs said not looking at Tony but staying focused on the hole he was drilling.

"You ignoring her because I'm here?"

"No." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right." Tony smirked.

"I'm not." Gibbs barked.

"So why are you ignoring her?"

Gibbs glared over at him.

"Okay none of my business. I get it." Tony said as he continued sanding.

Gibbs dropped the drill onto the boat and walked over to the work bench pulling down the Bourbon. "Drink?"

"God no, not after last night." Tony said making a sick face. "Especially not that rot gut."

Gibbs poured some into his coffee mug and took a sip. Drink in hand he walked back over to the boat but stopped when he saw how close Tony had his face to the beam.

"Need more light?" Gibbs asked.

"No why?" Tony looked puzzled.

Gibbs smirked. "Because you practically have your face against the board."

"So."

Gibbs laughed as he looked at Tony's face. "Well you're face is covered in saw dust."

"Figured that was normal." Tony shrugged.

"Some is normal. But your face shouldn't look like it needs to be sanded." Gibbs sat down the cup and started to brush some of the sawdust from Tony's face as he shook his head. "Seriously you are covered."

"Sorry." Tony smirked.

"Yeah right." Gibbs said as he tried to remove at least some of the saw dust from Tony's cheek. Without realizing it, his thumb was gently rubbing over Tony's cheek as Tony's eyes suddenly locked with his own. Tony's hand came up touching Gibbs as if wanting to hold it there forever.

Gibbs' eyes glanced down at Tony's lips and it caused him to lick his own. His mind screamed for him to stop, that this was not right, not because it was another man, but because he knew how Tony felt about him. To Gibbs this was probably just some sudden desire or need for exploration because of what had happened. But it was so much more for Tony.

"Sorry." Gibbs hand dropped from Tony's face. He swallowed hard trying to clear the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat. He couldn't kiss Tony as much as he had felt the need to.

Tony's hand touched Gibbs chest, his palm resting there. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Gibbs sighed as he placed his hand on top of Tony's. "It's not okay."

"Why did you want to kiss me?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs shook his head, a sadness in his voice. And it was the truth, he didn't understand any of it.

"You honestly don't do you?" Tony said surprised.

"No."

"God I wish you knew." Tony forced a smile. "I would love to understand it."

Tony patted Gibbs' chest before pulling his hand away and picking up the sander and continuing.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face feeling the sawdust heavy on his hands. What the hell was going on? He walked back over and picked up the drill going back to what he had been doing before. Still all he could think of was the way Tony's lips looked, how much he had wanted to kiss them, wondering how they would taste. He glanced down looking for the Bourbon and realized he had left the glass over by Tony. Putting the drill down, he walked back over to the cup. He reached for it but stopped his hand balling into a fist as he stood there.

"You okay." Tony asked turning and looked at him.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Gibbs?" Tony said touching his arm.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "I'm not alright."

"What is it?" Tony was concerned.

"It's." Gibbs looked at Tony's lips again then back into his eyes. "It's this."

Leaning forward Gibbs let his lips brush Tony's just for a moment, it was little more than a whisper of a touch, but it was so intense that Gibbs' eyes closed involuntarily for a moment. He should have let it go at that. Should have just apologized and walked away and forgot about it. Instead Gibbs' lips pressed back to Tony's this time harder truly tasting and feeling the soft skin of Tony's lips. He wished he hadn't gone further because now he wanted more, so much more.

Tony's hands were now balled into fist in the side of Gibbs' sweatshirt.

Harder still, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's, his lips so much softer than he had imagined and sweeter. So sweet that Gibbs wanted to taste what was behind those lips. His tongue reached into Tony's mouth meeting no resistance. Tony's mouth was even sweeter than his lips and Gibbs found himself devouring the man. It felt so good, Tony's lips against his, his tongue exploring the warm and soft inside of Tony's mouth. And as Tony let his tongue meet Gibbs' it was heart stopping.

Tony pulled back, the need for air, forcing him to stop a kiss that he never wanted to end. He laid his forehead against Gibbs as he licked his lips. Not knowing what to say or do about what had just happened.

"I needed to know." Gibbs said his breathing erratic. "I wanted to taste your lips, I couldn't help it. I'm sor-"

"No. Don't say it, please." Tony sighed. "Don't say you're sorry."

"I'm not sorry about the kiss.

"Then what?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what this is?" Gibb took a deep breath. "Or what I want."

"I don't care." Tony looked at Gibbs. "Just tell me that you want to kiss me again."

There was no verbal answer only Gibbs' lips dropping back to Tony's. The kiss had the same desire as before, the only difference was Gibbs' hand now resting on Tony's hip. The hand clutching tighter as the kiss grew more intense. It was Gibbs who pulled back this time and looked at Tony as if searching for something.

"I can't give you the answers." Tony smiled. "I wish I could."

"No you give me more questions." Gibbs smiled.

"I think you need to finish drilling that hole in the beam." Tony nodded. "And just forget about the questions."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stepped back. "And I'm going to finish this beam. With my sander thingy."

Gibbs chuckled. "Right."

Walking back to the beam Gibbs picked up the drill and went back to work. He tried to keep his eyes on what he was doing but now and then he would glance at Tony who seemed completely lost in the act of sanding. Gibbs moved his neck left to right trying to relax the muscles that were now knotted. Again he focused on the task before him and finally he was lost in what he was doing. The questions still nagged at his mind, but he held them at bay. It wasn't until Tony spoke that Gibbs realized how lost he had become.

"It's starting to get late. You want some dinner?" Tony asked.

"There's nothing in the house."

"I was thinking pizza." Tony grinned.

"Yeah. My wallet is upstairs in my coat pocket." Gibbs said. "There's cash in it."

"I can get dinner." Tony smirked. "Although I'm not sure how to take this sudden acceptance of letting me in your wallet."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't even know how to answer that."

"I'll go order. You keep working." Tony headed up the steps.

Watching him go, Gibbs stared for a moment at the empty doorway. Then he chuckled, what the hell was he doing? He really had no idea. It was just easier to work on the boat than think about it.

###########################################################################

"Let me guess pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese." Gibbs smirked as he looked at the pizza box sitting in the middle of the boat between them.

"If you wanted something else you should have told me." Tony grinned.

Gibbs flipped open the pizza box, grabbed a piece and took a bite.

Grabbing his own piece, Tony started eating. He looked over to see Gibbs grinning and staring at him.

"What?" Tony said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Never thought I would see you covered in sawdust, in your probably five hundred dollar shoes, eating pizza in the middle of my boat." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah well, I can be handy." Tony said trying to swallow his bite.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

"I can!" Tony acted hurt at Gibbs disbelief. "I'm sanding aren't I."

"Sanding is not being handy." Gibbs chuckled. "Sanding is part of building."

"Well I'm a damn good builder then!"

"You're getting there." Gibbs smiled.

"Then when we are done with this pizza you are going to show me something else about building this boat." Tony said. "Like that drill thing, or something else you do."

Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah we'll see about that."

Tony took another slice of pizza and ignored the comment.

Working on his second slice, Gibbs wiped at the sawdust on his pants.

"I'm going to smell like you for a week." Tony said looking at his shirt.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"The sawdust." Tony laughed. "You always smell like sawdust. Very manly."

Gibbs chuckled. "Hard to completely remove sawdust no matter how hard you try."

"I like it. Always makes me think of you." Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. He suddenly remembered a comment he had made to Abby about women he dated having to like the sawdust smell, and that was probably why he didn't date much. Leave it to Tony to actually like the sawdust smell and give new meaning to that comment.

"And Old Spice."

"What?"

"Old Spice, you smell like sawdust and Old Spice." Tony paused. "It's uniquely you."

"Think about this a lot?" Gibbs looked at Tony with a slight smile.

"Yeah." Tony nodded looking down at the pizza. "The way you smell, the way you would taste, the way you would feel, how you would look when-"

Tony stopped and shook his head as if that would remove all the images racing through his mind.

"It's nothing." Tony forced himself to look at Gibbs and smile.

Gibbs was staring at him knowing exactly how Tony wanted to end that sentence.

"Just ramblings of an overactive imagination." Tony said looking away again.

"Right." Gibbs nodded. He had never had anyone be so honest about how much they wanted him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to um." Tony smiled. "You know me and my mouth. I don't know when to shut up."

"I know that all too well." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah. Could you maybe head slap me. Might click the needle past this section of my brain." Tony grinned.

Gibbs laughed. "Seems a little inappropriate at this moment."

"Wow." Tony's eyes widen. "Never thought you'd turn down an opportunity to head slap me."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked just as surprised. "Must be really off tonight."

Tony took the last bite of his slice and wiped off his hands.

"Okay." He said standing up. "You are going to show me something other than sanding."

Gibbs just looked at him.

"Come on." Tony said motioning for him to get up.

Gibbs wiped his hands on his jeans and stood up.

"How about that drill thing?" Tony asked.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "Then over here."

Tony walked over to the beam Gibbs had been working on. Gibbs handed him the drill.

"Keep it straight and go slow." Gibbs took Tony's hand that held the drill and positioned it where the next hole needed to go. Then let go.

Tony glanced at Gibbs then slowly pushed against the drill trying to start the hole.

"More pressure." Gibbs said from beside Tony.

Tony pushed harder and felt the wood give slightly, but he still fought to hold the drill straight as he worked.

"Here." Gibbs came up behind Tony, his hands coming around and helping to hold the drill steady. "Now try."

Tony tried to focus on the drill and not on the fact that Gibbs body was painfully close. With Gibbs holding it steady the wood submitted and the drill slowly started to form a small indent.

"That's it." Gibbs smiled as he leaned closer his face beside Tony's. "Now bring it back and then start again."

Tony did as Gibbs said, again having trouble focusing.

Not realizing how close his lips were to Tony's ear, Gibbs continued.

"Just slow and steady."

Tony felt his body shiver as Gibbs voice echoed through his ear and into his entire body. This was not good; Tony couldn't take the closeness, especially after that kiss earlier.

Gibbs had felt Tony's body shiver, even though their bodies were hardly touching. Letting go of the drill, Gibbs spoke again.

"Now try without me holding it." Gibbs said his voice lower and closer to Tony's ear.

"Gibbs you need to-." Tony said his breathing already shallow.

"What?"

"You know what." Tony sighed.

Again Gibbs wanted to stop, knowing full well what had started as a simple explanation of how to use the drill had now turned into something completely different. But his body was refusing to listen to him as he realized again the effect he was having on Tony. There was something about how quickly and easily Tony responded to every little thing that he did that made Gibbs' body unable and unwilling to stop.

"It's just, you respond so quickly." Gibbs' voice was almost a growl.

"That's because I want you and having you this close is just." Tony forced himself to take a deep breath. "It's too much, when I can't touch you and I can't." As much as he fought it a moan escaped Tony's lips. "I can't do anything when I don't know if this is what you want. I can't do anything but try and control it."

Gibbs licked his lips as they had suddenly gone dry.

When there was no response Tony let out the deep breath he had been holding.

"But this isn't what you want." Tony closed his eyes. "At least not yet."

"I-" Gibbs didn't know what to say.

"If you wanted this, me, now." Tony was trying to calm the desire within him. "You're hands would already be on me."

With Tony's words Gibbs realized his hands were at his sides not on Tony where they should have been. It was true, there was something holding him back.

"And you need to step back." Tony sighed. "Please."

Gibbs took a step back and Tony walked away, towards the work bench. Gibbs watched as Tony ran his hands through his hair and stared down at the tools on the bench in front of him.

He knew he should say something but he had no idea what that was. What do you say to the man who has been your friend, who tells you he is in love with you, that you kissed, and that you had now just shared a tense sexual moment with? Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth, there were no words. Sorry was both incorrect and condescending. And Gibbs couldn't honestly say if or when he would be able to give Tony anything more.

"There's nothing to say." Tony said as he slowly regained his composer. "I put myself in this position and now I have to decide how to deal with it."

"But I'm making it worse." Gibbs said suddenly finding his voice. Tony was still staring at the work bench.

"I'm still not sure if you're making it worse or just feeding into what I want." Tony chuckled. "Maybe I really am a masochist just here because I like the torture of it."

"Tony." Gibbs hated that this was his fault.

"I think I need to get out of here for awhile." Tony nodded.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do." Tony finally turned around and looked at Gibbs. "I'll call you."

Tony saw the hurt in Gibbs eyes.

"I promise I'll be fine." Tony forced a smile. "I will call you in the morning."

"Where are you goin-"

"I think I should just keep that to myself." Tony made his way towards the stairs. "I'll call a cab."

"You can take my car if-"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Cab."

Tony had already pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. He was halfway up the steps when Gibbs heard him tell the taxi where to pick him up. As he finished and reached the top of the steps he looked down at Gibbs.

"They should be here in about fifteen minutes. I'm gonna wait upstairs." And he walked through the doorway.

Gibbs stared at the beam they had been working on and he knew if he had anything in his hands he would have thrown it across the room.

#############################################################################

Gibbs laid in bed staring into the darkness at the ceiling. He had royally fucked this up and had no idea how to make it right. The last two days had turned into some bizarre surreal dream that he couldn't understand. Tony was in love with him and had been for years. If that was the only thing that had happen it would have been bizarre enough. But then add the kiss and that moment with the drill and it seemed unimaginable. He had never thought of another man sexually before, it had just never occurred to him. But then no man had ever showed any interest in him either or if they had he had been oblivious to it. And Tony, it was more of a surprise because of who he was not that he was a man. And why of all men him, there were so many younger, more attractive, more pleasant, more everything, men to want. Not that he was putting himself down, it was just, Tony was younger, very good looking and could have his choice of any man. And Tony had to want him!

The kiss, Gibbs still didn't know why he did it other than pure need. The need to feel, taste and touch Tony's lips against his. It had just overtaken him like some hunger that only Tony's lips could satisfy. Then the kiss itself, it was intense, demanding and all consuming. And it had been so easy to get lost in that kiss and the one after it. He had hoped Tony's kiss wouldn't move him, wouldn't affect him, but it did on so many levels. Maybe that was why he had kissed Tony to just find out if there was anything there, any feeling, any emotion. And when it was there, he had no idea how to handle it. Because there should have been nothing there, he should have felt no emotion, no need, no desire, but instead he had felt everything.

Then being so close to Tony, speaking in his ear, realizing the affect it was having on the younger man. He could have stopped, should have stopped. But when he felt Tony's body shiver, it had excited him and he wanted more. How can you not be moved when you have such an effect on someone? Knowing that just his voice was causing Tony to have such a reaction, it was intoxicating. So why hadn't he touched Tony. Why didn't he grab his hips or wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer? Or why hadn't he let his lips drop a kiss on his neck. He had thought about it. Had stared at the tender flesh wondering if it tasted at sweet as Tony's lips. So what had stopped him? His body seemed so willing to give in, yet his mind struggled and fought to hold him back.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and over his face. If he was honest with himself he knew why he hadn't touched Tony. It was simple really. He wasn't in love and Tony was. That changed all the rules. What if he had given in, let whatever this way go farther, and then couldn't go through with it. Or worse he could go through with it and realize that it wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't let Tony just be some experience to fulfill some new desire he suddenly had. For Tony this wasn't just about sex, maybe it would have been easier to give in, but this was about love. Tony had loved him for years and dated men like him to fulfill that love. So how could he be casual about it when Tony would be the one to get hurt? And their friendship, it wouldn't survive Gibbs giving in to what Tony wanted and then walking away from it. Hell he wasn't sure it was going to survive what had happened tonight.

Yet there was suddenly this huge part of him that wanted Tony, needed him, in ways that he had never imagined wanting a man. So how was he supposed to deal with that and not hurt Tony in the process? He shook his head. He had already hurt Tony. That was why Tony was god knows where, doing god knows what, and with god knows who. The thought instantly made Gibbs stomach knot up. He had no right to care where or who Tony was with, yet it made him sick to think Tony could be with someone else right now.

Gibbs chuckled to himself. Why the hell did he care? Because no matter what, he did care for Tony and because he was jealous. Jealous that maybe right now someone else was able to give Tony the love that he couldn't. And it drove him crazy inside. _You are a bastard_. He thought to himself. So what even if you don't want him, no one else can have him. Problem was he did want him, the issue was why and how. Did he want some kind of one night stand, which he would never put Tony through or did he want Tony to be a lover that was just there when he wanted him to be. Like Alex. Or the real question. Could he love Tony? Could he want a relationship with him?

He fell asleep with all those questions racing through his mind and they only succeeded in penetrating his dreams. Dreams filled with images of him and Tony locked in a lover's embrace. Tony writhing under Gibbs as he slammed himself into him, Tony naked in his bed while he explored every inch of the younger man's body, Tony with his mouth wrapped around Gibbs' cock as he gave in and came. It was a fitful night of sleep as between the dreams of making love to Tony were disturbing visions of Tony with someone else, someone that looked like him, but wasn't him. The visions haunted him and if anyone had seen him sleeping during the dreams they would have seen the internal struggle, the fighting he did within his sleep. And he wished someone had been watching and woke him up, because it caused him physical pain.

##############################################################################

The ringing of the phone brought Gibbs out of his fitful sleep and his eyes flew open then closed against the assault from the sunlight. Slowly letting his eyes adjust he sat up and grabbed the phone opening it.

"Tony." He said.

"No." The female voice answered. "Alex."

Gibbs sighed and dropped back on the bed. "Alex."

"Don't sound so happy to hear from me."

"Yeah. I, um just woke up." Gibbs said trying to sound less disappointed.

"You actually slept this late? It's almost eleven."

"Really?" He glanced at the clock as if he didn't believe her.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch." She asked. "I thought maybe I could pick something up and come over. Since we were interrupted the other night."

"Alex. I can't." He sat up against the headboard. "I have to um, need to go into the office."

He heard her sigh.

"Do you ever really get a weekend off."

"No." He answered quickly. "I'll give you a call when I can, maybe in the next couple days."

"Okay. I know what that means."

"What?"

"That I'll hear from you in maybe two weeks."

"Alex." He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see it.

"I know, this is not a relationship but I would like to see you occasionally."

"When I can." He said suddenly annoyed with the whole conversation. "I need to go."

"Bye Jethro." She said as the line went silent.

Gibbs tossed the phone on the bedside table and shook his head. He so didn't need that to start his morning. What he did need was coffee. Slipping out of bed he grabbed a t-shirt and threw on with the sweats he was already wearing, then grabbed the phone and headed down stairs.

As the coffee brewed he leaned against the counter and stared into the living room. The dreams from last night flashed through his mind and he pulled the phone from his pocket. Opening it he looked at the screen and wanted to hit the button that would dial Tony. He could call, just say he was worried, wanted to make sure he was okay. It didn't have to be anything else.

Then as if he had willed it to, the phone vibrated in his hand, the caller ID flashing Tony.

"Tony." The name came out almost as a whisper.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay." Gibbs asked trying to sound calm.

"Fine. That's why I called. I just wanted to let you know I'm good."

"Then come over."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now." Tony answered

"We need to talk."

"I know, but not right now."

"No, right now." Gibbs said sounding harsher than he intended.

"Gibbs."

"Tony." Gibbs voice had softened. "We both said we weren't going to let this ruin our friendship."

There was silence.

"Lunch and some conversation. That's all." Gibbs said.

"Give me about an hour." Tony finally spoke.

"Good."

"Bye." Tony's voice seemed cold.

"Bye." And Gibbs closed the phone.

#############################################################################

Gibb sat the containers and plates on the dining room table. He had decided against delivery, instead running to a little Italian place he knew and grabbing something. Italian food for an Italian could never hurt. As he was grabbing a couple of beers he heard the front door open and waited.

Tony walked in through the living room. "Do I smell Italian?"

"You do." Gibbs smirked. "Beer."

"Sure." Tony smiled. "Are we actually eating at the table?"

"I just sat everything there."

"I'll take it in the living room." Tony said as he grabbed the plates and the containers.

Gibbs followed with the beers. Tony was dishing out the food onto the plates before Gibbs even sat down.

"In a hurry?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up at him and the softness of his eyes made Tony smile. "No, just, um."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded as he sat a beer down by Tony.

Pushing a plate towards Gibbs, Tony took his own leaning back on the couch and taking a bite.

"It's good." Tony smiled before taking another bite.

"Amora's."

Tony nodded. "Very good, I've never been there."

"We'll have to go." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah." Tony said looking at his plate.

Then there was uncomfortable silence. Countless things ran through Gibbs mind but he was surprised by what came out of his mouth.

"End up staying with Rick last night?"

Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Does it matter where I stayed?"

"Yeah it does." Gibbs said his eyes burning with the jealousy he knew he shouldn't be expressing.

Tony looked at him a mix of puzzlement and annoyance. He sat his plate down on the coffee table.

"Why?"

Gibbs pushed his food around on his plate. "Stayed with Daniel maybe."

"Seriously?" Tony chuckled. "Gibbs you have no right to know where I stayed."

"Because since I couldn't give you what you wanted, you just went somewhere else to get it."

Tony looked shocked. "Wow. You think that little of me."

Gibbs glared at him. "What am I suppose to think?"

"Obviously you think that I just wanted a good fuck and when you wouldn't do it I simply found someone that would." Tony shook his head. "Believe me if I had wanted to get fucked last night I would have."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "I'm sure you would have."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Tony barked.

Gibbs practically threw his plate on the table. "Thinking maybe you cared enough to give me some time with all this, before moving on."

"Moving on." Tony was angry. "Not that I owe you this. But I didn't fuck anyone last night. I slept at Abby's. And I could have never run into someone else arms after you kissed me last night."

Gibbs stared at Tony.

"And screw you for thinking that I could." Tony stood up, but before he could take a step Gibbs grabbed his arm. Tony glared down at him.

"Let me go or I'll rip your arm from its socket."

"Tony." Gibbs stare softened. "I didn't mean-."

Tony shook his head. "I don't understand where this is coming from. Why would you-"

"Jealousy." The word dripped from Gibbs lips. "I didn't want you with someone else."

"That's not how it works." Tony sighed. "I understand that you feel something, or just want to try, but I can't be your experiment."

"I would never ask you to be." Gibbs still had a hold of Tony's arm.

"Then what do you want?" Tony asked.

Gibbs slid his hand down Tony's arm and into his hand. "Time and you here."

Tony looked at him still confused.

"Time to see where this could lead, to see if this desire I have is as endless as it seems, and to understand if the passion I feel leads to making love to you." There was a paused. "And you, accepting that although this may take some time, and it may go slower than you like, that you are something that I feel I want and need and I want to know where that could lead."

Tony swallowed hard.

"I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or use you as some experiment." Gibbs let go of Tony's hand. "But you also have to understand that one or both of us could get hurt if we do this. I can't guarantee anything, only that I want to try and see where this takes us."

"And if I don't want this." Tony paused. "Because I could be the one getting hurt."

Gibbs glanced at the floor and back up at Tony. "Then we finish our lunch and go back to how everything was before any of this happened."

"If I do want this." Tony asked. "And understanding you want to take this slow, then what?"

Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled him towards him. "Then you come here." he said as he pulled Tony down onto his lap. Tony's knees went on either side of Gibbs' hips, Tony stared back into those cool blue eyes.

"And then what?" Tony asked.

Gibbs' fingers came up tracing over Tony's lips. "Then I kiss you, like I've wanted to since last night when you left."

Gibbs' lips crashed down on Tony's as his arm wrapped around his waist pulling him tightly against him. There was no hesitation in his touch, only the need to have Tony close to him. The kiss, full of passion, desire and need.

Tony felt the world spinning around him as being held in Gibbs' arms carried him away. Then those lips so greedy so demanding stirred Tony's body to an unbearable edge. He had to pull back, afraid of both suffocating and losing all control.

"You can't kiss me like that and expect me to be able to take this slow." Tony said breathing heavy.

Gibbs smiled. "I can't help myself."

Tony felt the tug of Gibbs pulling him even closer.

"I can't get any closer to you." Tony sighed as his arms went around Gibbs neck.

"I think you can." Gibbs said as his hands caressed up Tony's back and to his shoulders, then pushed Tony down hard against his lap.

"Oh God." Tony moaned as he felt Gibb's hard cock against his ass. "Gibbs you can't do this and not expect me to-"

"Is that all it's going to take?." Gibbs groaned as he placed his lips at Tony's ear. "Just me showing you that you can make me hard is going to make you come."

"Yes." Tony was losing control. He had wanted this for so long, wanted to be in Gibbs' arms, wanted to know Gibbs wanted him like he wanted Gibbs and now it was all too much.

"You do make me hard." Gibbs growled. "I didn't realize how quick it would happen. But as soon as you were in my lap my cock was rock hard."

"Gibbs." Tony couldn't breathe and his body contorted against Gibbs.

"All this from just holding you against my hard cock." Gibbs smirked as he pulled Tony down hard again.

Some sound between a moan and a whimper caught in Tony's throat as Tony started grinding his ass against Gibbs.

"Shit." Gibbs said through gritted teeth. He didn't expect this, such an insane reaction just from having Tony in his lap, against his aching cock.

"Gibbs." Tony's fingers laced into the back of Gibbs' head as he realized he was about to lose control.

"Come for me." Gibbs moaned. "Just like this, fully clothed, rubbing yourself against my cock."

Tony's body trembled as he forced himself hard down into Gibbs' lap, wishing Gibbs' cock had been buried inside him. He came as his head dropped down against Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs' hands ran over Tony's back sending little shocks of added pleasure through Tony's body.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered. "You okay."

"No." Tony said then dropped a kiss against Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony finally pulled his head up and looked at Gibbs.

"Not what I expected at all from you." Tony sighed.

"And what did you expect?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"A little more um, hesitation and less um." Tony took a deep breath. "confidence."

"Really?" Gibbs nodded. "Because I haven't been with a man."

"Yeah."

"Desire, want, pushing someone buttons." Gibbs smirked. "Doesn't change because you're a man."

"I see." Tony grinned. "So if I told you all I wanted to do right now, was to suck your cock. That would push your buttons?"

Gibbs tried not to let the desire show on his face. "Probably."

"And if I did this." Tony took Gibbs' hand and then sucked his finger into his mouth. His tongue licking the tip as he moved the finger in and out of his mouth. Then released it. "Telling you I was wishing that it was actually your cock. Would that make you want me?"

"I already want you." Gibbs said his voice almost a growl.

"Such a big change from last night." Tony smiled.

"I had some time to think."

"So did I." Tony again started grinding himself against Gibbs' cock. "After that kiss last night, it just made the desire unbearable and all I could think about was you all night.

Gibbs' hips were thrusting against Tony. "And what did you think about?"

"Your cock." Tony groaned grinding harder. "In my mouth and buried inside me."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

"And how good it would feel when you finally fucked me."

Gibbs was quickly losing control as he grabbed Tony's hips clawing at them.

"And what you expected me to realize I wanted you?" Gibbs said digging his fingers in deeper.

"I hoped." Tony moaned. "God I hoped."

"All that from a kiss." Gibbs sighed.

"You have that affect on me." Tony smirked. "You just made me come fully clothed and you didn't even touch my cock. What does that tell you?"

"That you are about to do the same to me." Gibbs growled as he felt the need to come over take him. "Tony." The name dripped from his lips as his body tensed and he thrust up towards Tony. Pressing his hands against Gibbs' chest, Tony felt the release through his hand and into his body. He felt Gibbs heartbeat thundering against his chest.

"I always wanted to hear my name on your lips as you were coming." Tony said licking his lips.

Gibbs' fingers suddenly knotted into the hair on the back of Tony's head and pulled him back

"What have you done to me?" Gibbs said his arousal filled eyes staring at Tony.

"Told you that I wanted you, that I wanted to suck your cock and have your cock buried inside me." Tony licked his lips. "Or maybe it was because I told you that I loved you."

"Maybe it was all of the above."

"Or maybe you're still trying to figure that out and hoping I will give you the answer." Tony continued to stare back at Gibbs.

"I get more and more answered ever time you're near me."

#############################################################################

Gibbs came down the steps after a shower to find Tony already changed and sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

Seeing Gibbs Tony smiled. "I made some more coffee."

"I see that." Gibbs smiled back and walked into the kitchen to get a cup. Then came back and sat down beside Tony on the couch.

"Did you have big plans for today?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugged. "Thought maybe there was something you might like to do."

"I usually work on the boat."

Tony chuckled. "We really need to get you out more."

"What did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still thinking about that."

"I figured you would want to see a movie." Gibbs smirked.

"Didn't think that was something you would want to do."

"So we're deciding on something I want to do?"

"Well hopefully something we would both like to do." Tony grinned.

"Something like this." Gibbs said his hand caressing Tony's face as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah, something like that." Tony grinned.

"I think I have something that will work." Gibbs smirked.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Surprise." Gibbs said as he got up and grabbed his phone.

###########################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tony's drunken visit. SLASH Gibbs/Tony

**Summary**: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?

**Feedback:** As always love feedback. Let me know what you think :)

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

CHAPTER 2

"You're serious? You're not going to tell me?" Tony said as they drove along a back road.

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

"Please." Tony said as his hand came to Gibbs thigh and squeezed.

Gibbs looked over at him. "No."

"Fine."

"I told you what to wear."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You said casual, but not jeans, that's it."

"Well." Gibbs shrugged. "Don't worry we're almost there."

"I hope where it is they have food because I only had like three bites of lunch."

Gibbs smirked. "Are you complaining?"

"About what happened no, but about missing lunch, yes." Tony grinned.

Gibbs turned stopping in front of the gate to a huge estate. A guard stepped out for the guard post.

"Agent Gibbs." He nodded.

"Tom." Gibbs nodded.

"They're expecting you."

"Thanks."

And the gated opened.

"Impressive." Tony smiled.

Gibbs grinned. "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet."

They drove around to the back of the estate and pulled in behind a large outback patio. A woman sitting there stood up and wave to them. Gibbs climbed out of the car and nodded up to her. Tony stepped out and looked at Gibbs.

"A friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me she's not an ex."

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"Good."

"Come on." Gibbs said his hand gently touching Tony's back and pressing him forward.

As they reached the patio the woman walked straight over to Gibbs and threw her arms around him.

"Jethro it has been too long." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I know."

"And this must be Anthony." She said looking at the young man.

"Tony, please." He smiled as he went to take her hand.

"Daphne. And any friend of Jethro's is a friend of ours." And she hugged him.

She stepped back. "He is handsome Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head. "I had no doubt you would think so Daphne."

She grinned. "And no doubt special if you two are here."

"And where is Stephen?" Gibbs asked ignoring her comment.

"Right here." A man replied stepping out from the door of the house onto the patio.

"Stephen." Gibbs said as they shook hands.

"Jethro. I was amazed to get your call." Stephen smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because I have been offering you the-"

Jethro shook his head stopping Stephen's statement.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"Ah yes a surprise." Stephen grinned.

"Yes."

"Well then would you like me to walk you over."

"I think we can manage." Gibbs smiled.

"If you need anything just let Andrew know." Stephen nodded. "And please, try and stop and see us before you leave."

"We'll try."

Gibbs nodded back towards the stairs and Tony followed the motion. As they were walking down he asked.

"And where are we going?"

"There." Gibbs said tipping his head toward a large section of the estate off to their right.

"And what's there?"

"You'll see." Gibbs smirked.

When they reached the door, it opened. A man holding it as they entered.

"Jethro." The man nodded.

"Andrew." Gibbs nodded back.

"And this must be Mr. DiNozzo."

"Tony please."

"Tony it is." Andrew nodded. "You're dinner is awaiting."

Andrew lead them through the main entry into a small private dining area. Andrew pulled out both chairs.

"Your first course will be out momentarily." He nodded and disappeared.

"What is this?" Tony asked completely surprised.

"Dinner."

"I get that. Where are we?"

"The McNally estate." Gibbs stated.

"THE McNally estate?" Tony looked shocked.

Gibbs nodded.

"One of the wealthiest families in D.C., owners of McNally Enterprises, and Daphne is the-"

"Yes Tony to all of it."

"How do you know the McNally's."

"Long story." Gibbs smirked.

"I can only imagine." Tony grinned. "And they just let you have dinner here."

"Not just me. Their friends." Gibbs explained. "They let friends use this guest house."

"Guest house." Tony chuckled. "This is just a guest house."

"Yes."

Andrew and a woman returned. The woman placed the salads before them as Andrew sat down two wine glasses.

"It's what you ordered." Andrew nodded.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

And with that the two disappeared again.

"Eat." Gibbs said seeing Tony just staring.

"Right."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head.

"Don't look all surprised that I'm impressed." Tony balked. "How many people could make a call and end up here."

"Probably more than you think." Gibbs said before taking a bite of his salad.

After the salad came soup, followed by the main course, steak. The final course, an extremely rich chocolate cake.

"That was amazing." Tony said still stunned.

"Good." Gibbs smiled.

"Gibbs this is beyond anything-"

Gibbs chuckled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs?"

Tony smirked. "That is your name."

"Yeah, but we're past the, you calling me Gibbs, with what happened on the couch today."

"You're probably right?"

"Plus people I'm seeing don't usually call me Gibbs."

"Seeing?" Tony grinned. "So we're dating."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Kinda why I brought you here."

"You bring all your dates here?"

"No. Never brought anyone here." Gibbs stated.

"I'm flattered."

"You should be."

Tony chuckled. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because I always told Daphne that the only way I would ever take her up on her offer to use this place was when I met someone worthy of the honor." Gibbs paused. "And someone I actually wanted to spend the time with."

Tony smiled. That smile that seemed to always melt everyone that was lucky enough to encounter it, Gibbs now understood why.

"And I definitely made the right choice." Gibbs said as he watched the smile on Tony's face.

"If you were any other man." Tony shook his head.

"If I was any other man what?" Gibbs asked.

"I would say this was all to get me into bed." Tony grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "I see. And I wouldn't try that?"

"You know you don't need to." Tony paused. "You could have had me at any time today."

"I know." It was not said with any cockiness, but simply as a statement of understanding.

"And still having me is the furthest thing from your mind." Tony said.

"Not the furthest thing from my mind." Gibbs smirked. "But spending time with you, is more on my mind right now. Time outside the bedroom, fully clothed."

"Well we did just fine outside the bedroom fully clothed."

Gibbs laughed. "Yes, we did. But again-"

"I get it." Tony smiled.

"So should we move on to the next part of this date?"

"There's more?"

"Yes." Gibbs stood up and walked over behind Tony's chair and leaned down placing his lips against his ear. "Something I think you will really like."

Tony sighed.

"Come." Gibbs said.

Andrew met them as they stepped out of the dining room door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Please." Gibbs nodded.

"This way?"

Andrew led them down a hallway to a door and held it open as they walked in. Gibbs let Tony go first.

Tony stopped after he took only two steps inside. It was so quick that Gibbs ran right into him.

"NO WAY!" Tony practically scream. "Are you kidding me!"

Tony turned around only to be greeted by Gibbs smiling at him.

"I mean come on!" Tony was almost dancing.

Gibbs leaned closer. "There's more."

"Popcorn?" Tony said as his fist came to his mouth.

Gibbs shook his head. "Yes, there's popcorn."

The private screening room in the house had definitely impressed Tony.

Without thinking Tony moved closer and kissed Gibbs. It was just instinct and desire. When he realize what he had done he went to pull back but Gibbs' arm locked around his waist and pulled him back, forcing the kiss to continue.

When Gibbs finally broke the kiss, Tony smiled.

"I just needed to-"

"I know and I'm glad." Gibbs smiled.

"This is phenomenal, what are we watching?" Tony asked still acting as excited as a ten year old.

"Whatever you want to?" Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer.

"Does that only apply to the movie I want to see?" Tony said his voice full of lust.

Gibbs again leaned into Tony's ear. "Let just start with the movie."

Andrew cleared his throat and tried to hide his smile. "Shall I?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said slowly letting Tony go.

"Tony. Please follow me?" Andrew said and Tony followed him down the aisle of the stadium seating in the private theatre. They stopped at the bottom in front of a computer screen. Andrew tapped a key and the alphabet appeared at the top of the screen.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"An alphabetic listening of the titles available."

Tony looked back at Gibbs who was walking towards them. He bit his fist and looked like he wanted to cry.

"Seriously!" Tony looked at Andrew who was smiled.

"Yes. Is there something specific you had in mind?" Andrew asked.

Tony was shaking his head. "I can't even think." Tony smacked his forehead. "I'm a total blank!"

Gibbs chuckled.

"I can let you decide. All you need to do is find the film and click on it. Then it will start."

"That would be great." Gibbs nodded.

"Fine." Andrew nodded. "If you need anything just hit the call button on the theater couch here in the front."

"Popcorn?" Tony said looking at Andrew.

"It's right over there." Andrew said looking off to their left. "Would you like me to-"

"It's fine. We can handle it." Gibbs said.

"Good." Andrew nodded and made his way back out of the room.

Tony was staring at the computer screen and clicking away. Gibbs came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So what are you thinking?"

"How can I choose. I mean there is everything here." Tony said his voice full of excitement. "Classics, film noir, horror, sci-fi, drama, comedy, I mean everything."

"And?"

"Wait a minute." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh man, there is everything in here."

"What?"

"Porn." Tony grinned. "And lots of it. I mean straight, gay, bi, S&M, and I think there are some in here I haven't even seen."

"Tony, no porn."

Tony glanced back over his shoulder at Gibbs. "I didn't say I wanted to watch it. I was just saying it's there."

"Pick something." Gibbs said.

"Well why is it all on me?" Tony paused. "Isn't there something you would like to see?"

"Whatever." Gibbs shrugged.

"Okay so maybe a war movie or an old drama." Tony held up his finger. "Or maybe an Elvis movie."

"Just pick something." Gibbs said by his ear.

"Okay. I got it!" Tony stopped and pushed Gibbs arms off of him. "Go sit down."

Gibbs looked confused. "Why."

"Just go." Tony pushed him. "It will be a surprise. And get the popcorn."

"Fine." Gibbs made his way over and filled one of the containers with popcorn and sat down in the double seated theater couch down front.

Tony finally made his way over and sat down next to Gibbs leaning back against his chest. He grabbed a handful of popcorn.

The film started to roll and the title flash across the screen.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned.

"What come on." Tony said through a mouthful of popcorn.

Gibbs shook his head.

"It's totally perfect." Tony grinned. "Vertigo."

"Right." Gibbs said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and tossed it in his mouth.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "The real thing is right here, no replacement needed."

"Yes." Gibbs said as he wrapped his arm around Tony and pulled him tighter back against him.

They watched the movie curled up in silence, unless Tony felt the need to suddenly interject something. Gibbs would just listen and nod. Half way through the movie, Tony moved, sitting on his knees beside Gibbs and staring at him for a moment. Then his hand came to rest on Gibbs thigh, almost on his cock, and he spoke in Gibbs ear.

"Have you ever had someone suck your cock in a movie theater?"

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

Tony's hand slid from Gibbs thigh over and squeezed his cock.

"Have you?" Tony again asked in his ear.

"No." Gibbs said.

"Really." Tony smiled to himself. "So if I told you I wanted to suck your cock right now would you want me to?"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand pulling it to his chest.

"I'll take that as a no." Tony said as his stare drifted away from Gibbs.

"Hey." Gibbs said. "Look at me."

Tony forced himself to look back up at Gibbs.

"It's just um." Tony was trying to say this right. "I've wanted you for so long."

Gibbs released Tony's hand and let it caress his face. "I get it."

"And you're here, your arm around me and all I can think about is wanting to-"

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "As much as I love hearing how much you want me and what you want to do to me. I need some time here."

"Yeah." Tony nodded and let out a deep breath. "I've just never been the slow and patient type."

"Really?" Gibbs smirked a fake look of shock on his face.

Tony glared at him playfully. "Yes and add the fact that it's you. Not a good combination for taking things slow."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs nodded. "But you have to realize that I need to move a little slower than you do."

"Trying." Tony sighed.

"Believe it or not I know you are trying." Gibbs chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony said suddenly serious.

"Sure." Gibbs nodded.

"And please don't take it the wrong way."

Gibbs looked slightly concerned. "Okay."

"I know you are Mr. Control and I appreciate that." Tony paused. "And I realize after that um, experience on the couch that I can obviously make you hard and make you come."

"Is there a question in here somewhere?" Gibbs sighed.

"Yes. I'm getting there." Tony nodded. "Um do you see or um-"

"Tony just ask me." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"Have you even thought about making love to me." Tony paused. "I mean is it something you can see happening?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Gibbs looked surprised.

Tony sat back. "Because everything that has happened so far it could just be, curiosity. I mean it's been pretty tame."

"Really?" Gibbs asked with a nod.

"We've been dressed, no skin, I just touched your cock through your slacks, which you let me do but not for long. So I have to be concerned that maybe there's some limits to what you're going to want."

"Limits?" Gibbs looked puzzled.

"Yeah. Like um, you're always going to want me half dressed and you're never going to want to get naked together. Or well, I mean I know you're a top."

"A top?"

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Um, there's and Bottoms and Tops and although men can switch. I see you more as a top."

"You do."

Tony shook his head. "I never thought I would be explaining this to you."

"But you're going to?"

Tony nodded. "A Top. The one who, um." Tony was trying to think of a polite way to put this.

"When I make love to you, and I will." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony closer. "I'll be the one fucking you. The one with my cock buried inside you." Gibbs paused. "Because that's what a Top does."

Tony swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"And you'll be the one laying there taking it, screaming out for more and begging me never to stop. Because you're the bottom "

"Yeah." Tony moaned.

Gibbs leaned in letting his lips touch Tony's ear. "I know how it works. And how do you know I'm a top when I've never been with a man."

"I just thought." Tony sighed as his hand balled into a fist in the front of Gibbs shirt. He had just assumed, but then he should never assume.

Gibbs wet his lips at Tony's ear. "I have already thought about making love to you, in countless ways and places."

"Jethro." The name fell easily from Tony's lips.

"So the only think you need to concern yourself with is being ready when I decide it's time for that." There was a long pause. "Now sit back and finish watching the movie."

Gibbs pulled back and looked at Tony. Tony's face was flushed, his eyes dilated, his lips full, and Gibbs had no doubt he could have taken the man right there and then.

"You really are a bastard." Tony said his voice weak with desire.

Gibbs laughed. "You are not the first to tell me that."

Tony collapsed down beside Gibbs, again letting his back rest against Gibbs' chest as he tried to turn his attention back to the movie.

##############################################################################

After Vertigo ended they watched Double Indemnity, another one of Tony's favorites. Tony had settled and enjoyed the second move with Gibbs' arm wrapped protectively around him. And Tony had never felt safer. When the movie ended Tony smiled up at Gibbs.

"Now what?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Another movie if you want or back home."

"And Daphne and Stephen?"

"What about them?" Gibbs asked.

"They wanted you to stop before we left."

"We can." Gibbs chuckled.

"I want to thank them." Tony smiled back at Gibbs.

"Okay."

"And you." Tony said sliding down slightly so he could reach up and pull Gibbs lips to his own. It was so filled with need that Tony's chest hurt as he again got lost in the sensation of their kiss. Gibbs pulled back and smiled down at Tony.

"Let's go."

Tony nodded.

#########################################################################

As Gibbs and Tony made their way up to the main house, Daphne, Stephen and another man were sitting on the patio.

"Ah Jethro, Tony." Daphne smiled as they made their way onto the patio. "I'm so glad you stopped to see us."

"I wanted to thank you." Tony said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "It was amazing."

She smiled at Tony. "They all say that the first time."

Tony laughed.

"You are adorable." She grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" She looked over at Gibbs. "I'm single, I can look all I want."

"Yes you can." Gibbs nodded.

She stared at Gibbs for a moment. "But Tony is not up for grabs."

It was said more as a statement that a question.

Gibbs smiled. "No."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs surprised at his answer.

"Really Jethro you never cease to amaze me." She smirked.

"Drink gentlemen?" Stephen asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Tony?"

"Um." Tony wasn't sure, everyone around him had wine glasses and he wasn't much of a wine drinker.

"Beer." Gibbs nodded.

"Ah yes, of course." Stephen walked over to the bar and reached down pulling out a bottle. He walked back over and handed the bottle to Tony.

"Manners?" Daphne looked at Stephen.

"Oh yes sorry. Jethro, Tony. This is Michael." Stephen smiled.

"Please to meet you." Michael said standing and shaking both their hands.

"My better half." Stephen nodded.

Tony almost chocked on his beer.

Gibbs looked at him confused.

Stephen however, laughed. "Daphne is my sister."

"Oh." Tony said through a cough. He had assumed Daphne and Stephen were married.

"Please sit." Daphne nodded towards the two chairs beside her.

Gibbs pulled out the chair farthest from Daphne for Tony, then he said down next to the woman.

She leaned towards Gibbs. "Really Jethro I wouldn't bite him."

Gibbs chuckled. "That wasn't what I was worried about."

"Really." Daphne looked at him still surprised about his date. "Does he bite?"

He shook his head glancing over at Tony who was already engrossed in a conversation with Stephen and Mark. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Ah so-"

"Daphne." Gibbs said giving her a slight glare.

"I'm just thinking of what you told me about accepting my invitation to use the guest house."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"And he is worthy of the honor and your time?" She asked.

"Yeah. He is." Gibbs smirked.

"In all the times you have been here, for dinner, parties, you have never brought anyone, no female companion, no friend, so you can see why I am surprised."

"I can."

"Well, well. And may I ask what brought about this, um change in you?"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony then back at Daphne. "Him." It really was the truth, it was Tony. It was as simple as that

She nodded with a smile. "Then he must be quite the man."

Gibbs nodded.

"Andrew told me Tony was very impressed with the theater."

Gibbs chuckled. "Just a little."

"He is a kid at heart Andrew said. Very playful and outgoing."

"He is." Gibbs smiled.

"Good you need someone like that." Daphne patted his arm. "You are too stoic and introverted."

Gibbs shook his head. "Hard to be that way around Tony."

"I can see that." She leaned forward again. "I think this is the most I have ever heard you speak."

Gibbs laughed. "Probably."

"How long as this been going on?" She asked knowing she was pushing her luck.

"Um," Gibbs paused. "Couple days."

"Days." It was her turn to laugh. "Oh Jethro." She sighed. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"Because he's going to drive you crazy, ruin your nice calm world, cause everything to become a big mess." She shook her head and sighed. "And it will make life worth living and it will be the most amazing thing you ever experience."

He looked at her even more confused.

"Love does that. It makes a mess of everything and it's not nice. It's raw, consuming, possessive, uncontrollable, demanding, and most of all illogical. But it's the one thing worth all the chaos." She grinned. "And God it is so worth it. But it's so much easier when you don't love them, but you know that already."

Again she patted his arm. "Good luck."

He just stared at her. How could she believe he was in love with Tony. He didn't even know he was in love with Tony. He barely knew what this whole madness with Tony was.

She saw the questions in his eyes. "Believe me, it may have only been a couple of days, but it's obvious. Whether you accept it or believe it yourself. But you will. Give it time."

"Tony." Daphne said down the table.

Tony turned from his conversation and looked at Daphne.

"Come sit by me." She paused. "I think my conversation has started to wear on Jethro."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs who looked slightly disoriented.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked his hand touching Gibbs arm.

Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah fine." and he stood up.

"Please." Daphne nodded towards the now vacant chair beside her. Tony moved over to sit by her.

Gibbs had walked over to sit down and Stephen and Michael both looked at him concerned.

Daphne touched Tony's arm. "He's fine."

Tony finally turned towards her.

"I just told him a few things I don't think he was quite ready to hear." She smiled. "But I want to hear about you."

"Like what?" Tony forced a smile trying not to be concerned about Gibbs.

And within moments Daphne had Tony completely lost in conversation. So lost that he hadn't notice that Gibbs had excused himself and walked down the steps and onto the grounds disappearing from view.

Gibbs was standing by a small stream that ran through the property. He was watching the water wash down stream. It was relaxing as he thought of everything Daphne had said. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, that she was reading him or that he was still confused by everything that was suddenly taking place between him and Tony. Confused wasn't the right word, but he didn't know what the right word was.

"Mind if I join you?"

Gibbs looked back when he heard Stephen's voice. "No."

Stephen walked up standing beside Gibbs. "This is definitely the place to come to think."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"You know how Daphne gets."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I do."

"She loves to give advice and tell people how they feel." Stephen grinned.

"I'm suddenly remembering that." Gibbs paused. "That ability is just not usually directed at me."

"That's only because you've always come here alone." Stephen paused. "You had to know that she would have an opinion if you brought Tony here?"

"An opinion, not-" Gibbs thought was cut off my Stephan

"She's usually right." Stephen stared out at the water.

Gibbs glanced over at Stephen.

Stephen turned. "She is. Just like when you interrogate a suspect. You know when they're lying; she knows how people are feeling."

Gibbs nodded then turned back to the water.

"I like Tony." Stephen smiled. "He is full of life and energy. And desperately in love with you."

There was no response.

"But then you know that." Stephen paused. "And as different as you are, he is also so much like you."

This time Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah he is."

"He has your drive, your passion, your determination, your compassion." Stephen nodded. "He's not going to let this go. Not now that he's had a taste."

"I know that." Gibbs sighed.

Stephen chuckled. "What I find so amusing is, what's bothering you about this relationship isn't that Tony is a man is it?"

"No." Gibbs answered. "That is there but it's not-

"It's different, something you obviously think about and consider but it's not your main concern." Stephen folded his arms across his chest and turned to Gibbs. "So what is it?"

Gibbs kept staring at the stream. "I'm not good at this."

"Talking?" Stephen questioned.

"Talking is part of it." Gibbs paused. "Relationships."

"Ah yes. The three ex-wives." Stephen nodded.

"And countless other relationships I've messed up."

"Yet Tony still feels you're worth it." Stephen grinned. "Must be terrible that someone who knows that you suck at relationships still wants you."

"Him believing I'm worth it doesn't mean I am."

"Never known you to walk away from a challenge." Stephen smirked.

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

Stephen took a step towards Gibbs. "Sometimes all it takes is someone believing in you to make everything possible." Stephen looked back. "And Tony has believed in you a very long time."

Gibbs glanced back seeing what Stephen was looking at. Tony was walking towards them.

"I'll be back at the main house." Stephen said patting Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Tony." Stephen nodded as he passed the man.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Tony said as he stood beside Gibbs looking out at the water. "Everything here is amazing." Tony said commenting on the view.

"Yeah it is." Gibbs said looking at Tony.

Tony chuckled and nodded out in front of him. "I was talking about the view."

"So was I." Gibbs replied his eyes never leaving Tony.

Tony smiled.

"Come here." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and pulling him into his arms and back against his chest.

Tony let his back rest against Gibbs' chest.

"I didn't hear you leave."

"Yeah well Daphne had you deep in conversation." Gibbs chuckled.

"That she did." Tony shook his head. "Kinda felt like I was getting the third degree at first."

"Curious was she?"

"Extremely." Tony chuckled.

"Well I've never brought anyone here." Gibbs paused. "So she was-"

"Vetting me." Tony added.

Gibbs laughed. "Probably."

"I think I passed." Tony sighed letting his hand rub across Gibbs' arm.

"I'm sure you did." Gibbs dropped a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"I'm surprised you would be so open about this." Tony said. He was surprised. It wasn't like Gibbs to share his personal life with anyone, especially something like this.

"I didn't even know if Daphne and Stephen would realize."

"And when you realized they did understand?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't going to lie." Gibbs paused. "Did you think I would?"

Tony shrugged. "I didn't know. I mean this is still pretty new. And I had no idea how close of a relationship you had with them."

"Close."

"I see that now." Tony nodded.

"Are you ready to head home?" Gibbs asked with another kiss, this time on Tony's neck.

"Sure." Tony knew Gibbs had done more talking tonight than he had in ages and he was sure he was ready for it to be over.

#########################################################################

Gibbs tossed the keys on the table as they walked in the door. Tony grabbed his hand.

"So just in case I didn't make it clear before." Tony said pulling Gibbs closer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gibbs nodded as Tony's lips touched his. As with every kiss before Gibbs felt the passion build quickly and he folded Tony into his arms.

Tony pulled back and smiled. "But I am tired."

"Go up stairs. Sleep."

Tony's grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Upstairs? With you?"

"Alone."

"Oh." Tony nodded.

"I'm not tired, I'll work on the boat and end up falling asleep down there." Gibbs smiled. "You might as well use the bed and be more comfortable than on the couch."

"Right." Tony sighed.

"Believe me I'll have very pleasant thoughts about you sleeping in my bed."

Tony grinned. "But they don't have to be thoughts."

"For now they do." Gibbs smirked.

"Okay." Tony smiled. "But you know where I'll be."

"I do." Gibbs nodded. "Now go." Gibbs said as he released Tony.

He watched Tony until he disappeared from view.

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands down his face. He most definitely would know where Tony was and he already regretted telling Tony to use his bed. Too many thoughts flashed across his mind. He needed coffee and the boat.

##########################################################################

Working on the boat had relaxed him but he still couldn't sleep. He had tried lying down on the boat then on the couch, but sleep was not something that would come to him tonight. And now for the last twenty minutes he had been staring up at the top of the steps. It would be so easy to just walk up the steps, climb into bed, hold Tony in his arms, and hope he fell asleep. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple. One of them would make it more difficult, he just wasn't sure which one of them it would be. Still the desire to just see Tony sleeping in his bed got the better of him and he walked silently up the steps. The door to the bedroom was slightly open, Gibbs pushed it a few inches more and leaned against the door frame looking at the man seemly sound asleep. The only light a sliver creeping in from the hallway reaching to Tony's chest.

Tony had a pillow lying sideways under his head and his arms curled around it. The blanket was pulled up to just under his arms and Gibbs had to laugh to himself. Tony had actually chosen to sleep on the side that Gibbs never slept on. Interesting Gibbs thought. At least they wouldn't have to fight about who got what side. This was all going to quick, even with Gibbs trying to go slow.

"Please come to bed." Tony said through the darkness.

"Tony."

"I'll behave tonight." Tony said surprising Gibbs with the serious tone.

"And what about me?" Gibbs said thinking more about himself being good.

"You'll behave too. I know you." Tony answered.

Gibbs took a few steps into the room. He was never so thankful that he hadn't been sanding so he wasn't covered in sawdust.

"Please, I can't sleep." Tony paused. "It smells like you but it's empty."

Reaching into one of the dresser drawers Gibbs pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He quickly changed and made his way over to the other side of the bed. As he climbed in he settled on his side and Tony slid back closer to him. When Tony's back touched his chest Gibbs body tensed. Tony wasn't wearing a shirt. Taking a deep breath Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's midsection feeling Tony's bare skin against his arm.

Tony sighed. "Thank you."

Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder trying to still the desire already coursing through him.

"Goodnight." Gibbs said as he shut his eyes praying that his control would last until he could fall asleep.

"Night." Tony said holding true to his word about behaving, even when every fiber of his being roared against it.

#########################################################################

Gibbs felt himself slowly fighting to wake up, even though sleep beckoned him back. He sighed as his mind lazily realized someone was in his arms and he smiled. The pieces slowly fell into place within his mind as the vision of Tony lying in his bed flashed across his memory. Then the dreams from last night took shape, Tony laying face down on the bed while he drove his cock deep inside him. Gibbs' body ached and tried to pull Gibbs back into the dream. But Gibbs' eyes suddenly shot open and he squinted as the light filtering into the room blinded him. As he eyes adjusted he glanced over at the clock. Already after eleven, understandable since he hadn't fallen asleep till after five in the morning. They were still in the position they had fallen asleep in, Tony still held safely in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs chuckled to himself, he didn't remember ever sleeping this comfortably next to someone. But then again he wasn't the type to stay and fall asleep with someone. He moved slightly.

"Don't get up." Tony sighed.

"I wasn't."

"Good." Tony said pushing himself back closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs' body tensed as Tony's backside made contact with his hard cock. It was a reflex and Tony had felt it.

Instinctively, Tony pressed back again this time rubbing against Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips, forcing him to stop his movement.

"Tony."

"I said I would behave last night. I didn't say anything about this morning." Tony sighed. "This morning I just need to feel you against me."

Gibbs' fingers dug harder into Tony's hips.

"Please." Tony groaned. "Feels so good. Makes me think about how it's going to be when you do make love to me."

Pulling Tony hard against him, Gibbs' cock ached as it slid against Tony's ass.

"God Tony." Gibbs moaned.

Tony reached back pushing down on Gibbs' sweats.

"Tony."

"Trust me." Tony paused. "Pull your sweats and boxers down."

It took Gibbs a moment but he did. And then Tony was pushing back again. Gibbs' cock wedged itself between Tony's ass cheeks easily sliding against the silk fabric of his boxers.

"Doesn't that feel better." Tony sighed.

"Yes." Gibbs groaned.

"Feels amazing to me." Tony claw at Gibbs' hip.

"I think I know something that will feel better." Gibbs said as his hand moved from Tony's hip and down into his boxers. When his fingers made contact with Tony's cock, Tony almost came.

"Jethro." Tony's body arched as the feel of Gibbs' hand around his cock caused his mind to cease to function.

Gibbs lips pressed lightly against Tony's ear. "You feel so good. Your cock in my hand."

Tony's rational mind no longer functional there was only the desire, the sensation, the feeling of Gibbs. It felt too good and Tony wasn't going to be able to control the need building within him. It was just too much when this was everything he had ever wanted.

"Oh god." Tony moaned as his whole body started to trembled. Gibbs affect on him was too quick and too uncontrollable.

I'm going to come. I can't-" Tony thrust up into Gibbs hand as the orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane. His whole body trembled against Gibbs as he fought for breath.

Gibbs was still thrusting against Tony as he felt his own release reaching its peak. His body tensed and his cock twitched as he came, tugging Tony hard against his body. Gibbs' head came down to Tony's shoulder.

There was silence as they both let their bodies calm.

"Seriously. If it's like this when you're not even actually making love to me." Tony sighed. "When you do it might just kill me."

The statement caused Gibbs to laugh. "What about me?"

"Oh it will definitely kill you."

"Thanks!" Gibbs continued to laugh.

"I'm just saying." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's shoulder. "Do you understand why I'm trying to take this slow?"

"Because you don't want me to get hurt." Tony answered as he turned around in Gibbs arms.

Their eyes met.

"And it's already too late for that." Gibbs sighed. "But there's another reason."

"And that is?" Tony asked.

"I want to make sure when I make love to you that you understand what that means."

"Really? I thought I already understand what it meant." Tony smirked.

"No you don't." Gibbs shook his head his eyes full of desire and lust. "Because I've never made love to you."

"Then enlighten me." Tony said.

Gibbs fingers locked in the hair on the back of Tony's head. "When I make love to you, you'll be mine, no one else will touch you, ever."

Tony wet his lips. "Ever?"

"Unless you decide to leave." Gibbs smirked.

"And you think I wouldn't want that?" Tony moaned. "I already want that."

"Good."

"So the jealousy over where I stayed the other night, that was very real."

"Very." Gibbs nodded.

"You really were upset because you thought I was with someone else."

"Yes."

"Sounds to me that you already feel I'm yours." Tony smirked.

"You might be right." Gibbs said releasing his grip on Tony's head.

Tony pushed down on Gibbs' chest, forcing him onto his back and then suddenly straddled his midsection. Gibbs stared up at him.

"Now I have something to tell you." Tony said his hands still pressed firmly down on Gibbs chest.

"And what's that?"

Tony leaned down talking into Gibbs' ear. "Believe me, once we make love, you'll never want anyone again. The only name that will ever be heard from your mouth when you come will be mine."

Gibbs groaned.

"And I love the fact that you're jealous, that I'm yours and no one else. Because that's all I've ever wanted." There was a pause. "And I don't need you to make love to me to already be yours, I have been for years."

Tony brought his lips down on Gibbs devouring the man.

#########################################################################

Gibbs was sitting on the couch with coffee and talking on the phone when Tony came down the stairs from the shower.

"I appreciate that and I'll keep it in mind." Gibbs said. "I know."

Tony paused wondering if Gibbs wanted privacy. Understanding Gibbs motioned for him to come in. Tony sat down on the couch putting his feet in Gibbs' lap. Gibbs immediately had his hand on Tony's ankle.

"I'll get back to you on that." Gibbs sighed. "I will. Bye."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Everything okay."

"Daphne." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

Tony grinned. "Ah yes."

"Just saying how nice it was to see us and invite us to a party."

"Party?" Tony's eyes went wide.

"I told her I'd get back to her."

"Oh come on, we have to go." Tony said.

"Have to?"

"Please." Tony said with sad eyes.

As Tony was looking pitiful his phone rang from the coffee table. He grabbed it and looked at the caller id.

"Abby." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs grabbed his phone looking at it as if it was going to ring.

"Not work. Sure she's just calling to check in." Tony opened the phone. "Abs, what's up my little Goth girl."

Gibbs shook his head.

"When? Really? Short notice." Tony nodded. "I was just hanging out. No hot date." Tony grinned at Gibbs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Gibbs watched Tony's facial expression go from jovial to empty.

"No. um we aren't see each other anymore." Tony was looking at his jeans. "I'm fine. Yes, fine. No, Abby-Abby- Abby- everything is fine."

So Abby knew about Daniel. Gibbs wondered how much Abby knew about Daniel.

"I'll call him." Tony said. "No I can call him. Abby, no I don't have an ulterior motive. I'll just call and see if he'll come. No, I will be fine. Abby, Abby, I am not doing this because of that."

Tony sighed. "Abby, I will just ask him to come. Abby, Abby, take a breath, really. I am not obsessing. I can talk to him without acting like an idiot. I work with him every day."

Gibbs was getting the impression that Abby knew everything.

Tony's head dropped back. "I know, yes, I know that too. It's under control. No. Okay this conversation is over. I will call him and that's that. You call whoever else you need to call."

Tony's shoulder sagged down. "I will be persuasive. I know I'm not you. I know you're his favorite."

At that one Tony's head came up and he grinned at Gibbs.

Abby definitely knew everything.

"I can still be persuasive even though I'm not you. I have my ways."

Suddenly Gibbs felt Tony's sock covered foot brush against his cock.

Gibbs glared at him.

"I'm hanging up now Abby, bye, bye." Tony was still saying bye even after he closed the phone.

"What exactly are you persuading me to do?" Gibbs asked.

"Ducky invited everyone over for a Labor Day lunch."

"You took on the task of getting me to go?"

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded. "And Abby knows-"

"Everything." Tony paused. "Well, obviously she doesn't know about us."

"She know about Daniel and that-"

"She knows I date men, knows a lot of them were like you, and she knows I am in love with you."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"She's my friend and she's always been there for me."

"No I understand that." Gibbs paused. "I can't believe she never told me."

Tony chuckled. "You're upset because she was actually able to keep it from you?"

"Well yeah!" Gibbs said with an annoyed look.

"Can we move on." Tony shook his head.

"What?"

"Ducky's, lunch?" Tony asked.

"You should go." Gibbs nodded.

"That's not how it works."

"How does it work?"

"We discuss it and I persuade you to go."

Gibbs chuckled. "Trying to show Abby you have as much pull with me as she does?"

"No, but I haven't even tried to persuade you yet." Tony grabbed Gibbs by the shirt and pulled him down on top of him.

"I see where this is going." Gibbs smirked.

"I just came over here to ask you to please go to Ducky's with me." Tony said smiling.

"And I already said you should go."

"Please." Tony said looking at Gibbs with those sad puppy dog eyes.

Gibbs shook his head

"Please Jethro." Tony said again, this time letting his hips push up into Gibbs groin

"Tony." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"I'd really like you there. Even if I can't let anyone know just how much I want you." Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs' hips pulling him down hard against him.

Gibbs' hands were suddenly clawing at Tony's hips.

"I've been hiding how I feel about you for so long, it's routine now." Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs cock now hard against his own."So if you're worried about that. It's not a problem."

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

Leaning forward Tony's lips kissed down Gibbs' neck then back up stopping at his ear. "I promise to behave, all day. At least till we get home."

Gibbs pressed down hard against Tony. "Is this how you always try and get your way?"

Tony leaned back and grinned. "If it was, I'd get my way a lot more at work."

Gibbs smirked. "You probably would."

"Does that mean you'll go?" Tony sighed.

"I haven't decided yet?"

"Jethro." Tony moaned the name. "Please." and Tony again rubbed against Gibbs' hard cock.

"I do love the way you moan my name." Gibbs sighed.

"Wait till I moan it when you make love to me."

Gibbs groaned. "You are evil."

###########################################################################

Gibbs and Tony walked into Ducky's about twenty minutes late.

"Jethro." Ducky smiled. "I am surprised. Abby was positive that Anthony would not be able to convince you to come."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby said running up and throwing her arms around him. "You came!"

"Yes he did." Tony smiled.

Gibbs looked over and glared at him.

She released Gibbs and hugged Tony whispering in his ear.

"I know." He said to her.

"Come out back, I want you to meet someone." She said pulling Tony behind her.

He glanced at Gibbs who just smirked.

"Need some help Duck."

"Of course." He patted Gibbs shoulder. "I'm just finishing up a few things in the kitchen."

Out in the back yard Ziva, McGee, Palmer, and another woman were laughing and talking.

Abby pulled Tony over to the group.

"Tony this is Paulie. One of my bestest friends from college."

"Tony." The young red head extended her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure to meet you." Tony was surprised. She wasn't Goth in any way. Instead wearing a green sun dress and flip flops and a red-head, God really! Just what he needed, and she was beautiful.

Soon they were all talking and laughing. When Gibbs and Ducky walked out, Ducky was all smiles. He loved having everyone here.

Gibbs glanced over seeing an attractive red head laughing at something Tony was saying.

"Who's the red-head?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Abby's friend and Jethro please."

Gibbs chuckled. "Wasn't asking because of that Duck."

"I know how you are with red-heads."

"Not anymore." Gibbs smiled.

"Really." Ducky nodded. "Well I can only hope that is the truth."

Ducky and Gibbs walked over to the grill as Ducky started the hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Can you take this to Ducky for me?" Abby said handing a small cooler bag to Paulie.

"Sure."

"I can take it." Tony said grabbing the cooler.

"No." Abby grabbed it back and handed it to Paulie.

Paulie took it and headed towards the grill.

Tony sighed.

"What is up with you?" Abby said looking at Tony.

"Nothing." Tony said trying to act innocent.

"So what happened?"

"With what?" Tony asked.

"Daniel."

Palmer, Ziva and McGee had moved and were sitting at the picnic table away from the lawn chairs were Abby, Tony and Paulie were sitting.

"It's over, blah, blah."

"Blah, Blah? Tony."

"Come on you know why it didn't work Abby." Tony looked at her.

"I know, you can't keep doing this."

"I'm done Abby."

"You've said that before."

"I mean it this time." Tony said with a seriousness he hoped told her he was being honest.

Abby looked at him surprised. "You're really serious?"

"I am." Tony nodded.

"Wow."

Paulie approached the grill. "Ducky."

"Yes my dear?" Ducky smiled at her.

"Abby's vegetarian burgers."

"Right. Thank you." He took the cooler from her.

She turned to Gibbs. "Paulie." She smiled as she extended her hand to him.

"Jethro." He nodded shaking her hand.

"You're Gibbs?" She chuckled. "Wow. I didn't expect to see you here."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I'm Abby's friend."

He nodded.

"She talks about you all the time." Paulie paused. "She was right"

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"You're very sexy."

Gibbs laughed with that half smile.

Ducky rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have Abby actually do some kind of study on Gibbs and red-heads. It had to be some kind of chemical reaction.

"How many of these veggie burgers should I do?" Ducky asked looked at Paulie.

"Two maybe. Abby's the only one that's eating them."

"You're not a vegetarian?" Gibbs asked.

"Me." She looked shocked. "God no. I live on red meat."

"Yeah."

"I grew up in a small town in Ohio, nothing but farms. My family would disown me if I was a vegetarian."

"Tony's from Ohio."

"Really?" She nodded. "I'll have to talk to him about it later."

"How did you actually convince Gibbs to come?"

Tony shrugged as he tried to think of a lie. "Just asked him."

Abby squinted at him. "I know there is more to it than that."

"No." He shook his head. "Just asked him to come, I did say please."

"I always say please." She scowled. "And he still doesn't show up."

"I don't know what to tell you Abs." He shook his head. "Maybe I just caught him in a good mood."

"Gibbs is never in a good mood."

Tony put his hands in his hair. "I don't know then Abs."

"I don't believe you." She scowled again. "You're hiding something."

Tony happened to glance over just as Paulie was touching Gibbs arm and laughing at something. It caused Tony to stare at the two of them.

"Tony." Abby smack him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tony said turning back and glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"You said you were not going to-"

"I'm not." Tony growled.

"You are." Abby said. "Paulie is single, Gibbs is single. Maybe they will hit it off."

Tony bit back the statement in his mouth. "Right." he said through clenched teeth.

"You know how Bossman is with red-heads. It's some kind of weird chemical thing."

"Why did you bring her anyway?" He asked.

"Because she's my friend and she's staying with me over the weekend."

Again Tony looked over at Gibbs and Paulie. Well at least she wasn't touching him.

"Tony I have a friend you should go out with."

"No Abby."

"What you didn't let me finish."

"No." Tony said as he got up and walked over to the grill. "Hey Duck, how goes the grilling?"

"Ah good. Should be ready in a few minutes." Ducky nodded.

Tony looked over at Gibbs who glanced back at him.

"Paulie. Abby wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." She turned to Gibbs. "I hope we can finish this conversation later Jethro."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

She smiled and walked towards Abby.

"Why don't you go finish what you need to Duck." Gibbs said. "I'll watch this for you."

"Yes." Ducky nodded. "I do have a few more things to bring out."

"Go ahead."

Ducky handed Gibbs the spatula and headed towards the house.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked Tony once Ducky was gone.

"You and red-heads and some weird chemical reaction that happens when you are around them." Tony said sounding annoyed.

Gibbs smirked. "And I thought I was the jealous one."

Tony didn't respond.

"I was being polite and friendly." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I know." Tony sighed. He was over reacting and being ridiculous he knew.

"There's only one reason I'm here." Gibbs paused. "And believe me, you're that reason."

Tony smiled. "I can be an idiot sometimes you know that right?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow with a mock look of surprise. "You, really?

"Ha, Ha. Very funny."

"I've know you for long enough to know how you can be." Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah." Tony smirked.

Gibbs glanced over and grinned. "Go tell Ducky these are ready."

###########################################################################

After having lunch they were all sitting around talking. Gibbs had somehow ended up between Tony and Paulie. He wished there was some easy way to move but there was nowhere else to go. It had become a get Gibbs attention match between them and it was giving him a headache. Then suddenly Abby stood up.

"Tony can I talk to you in the house for a minute."

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"In the house!" She said looking at him annoyed.

"Fine." Tony rolled his eyes and got up following her into the house.

When they were in the kitchen Abby put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Stop." She said.

"Stop what?" Tony said looked confused.

"Getting in the way."

"Of what?"

"Of Paulie and Gibbs."

Tony sighed. "I'm not getting in the way."

"You two are fighting for his attention. And you are actually winning."

Tony pursed his lips trying to hide his smile.

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course."

"Well then you need to back off." Abby said sternly.

"Abby."

"No don't Abby me." She paused. "Tony. I know how you feel about him but you have to let it go."

Tony rubbed his hands over his face.

"I've never seen you this, intense with all this." Abby shook her head. "And I'm worried because you almost seem like you're some jealous lover. Like you're dating him."

"Because he is."

The voice behind her made her stopped and turn around.

Tony froze as well.

Gibbs was leaning against the door frame.

"What?" Abby said thinking she had heard wrong.

"You heard me." Gibbs stated.

Abby looked at Gibbs then Tony. Tony just shrugged.

"How? When?" Abby stood there a moment waiting for an answer.

"Tony why don't you go outside." Gibbs nodded towards the door.

"Sure." Tony nodded as he headed out back. He already knew what this conversation was going to be about and he prayed Abby would be able to keep this secret as well as she had kept the one about his feelings for Gibbs.

"Abby this stays here." Gibbs said his voice that of the boss. "So say what you need to say and we'll go back outside."

"I can't even, this is huge I mean." She held up her hands. "Tony's been in love with you like four years. And I never thought you would. I mean you're you and Mr. Marine. And red-heads and God I though you would be interested in Paulie. And you were totally paying more attention to Tony and I just thought. Well Paulie didn't do it for you." She grinned. "Obviously she didn't do it for you if you're doing Tony."

"Abby!"

"I just mean, whoa. I totally got Tony being bi but never thought you'd swing that way. I totally think it's awesome and so hot. I mean you and Tony. Major hot factor."

Gibbs sighed.

"So this is like serious. Obviously if Tony's all jealous. Although I always took you for the jealous type, but then she's not hitting on Tony or you would probably be the same way. But this is like not just a sex thing you two are like really together?" She actually took a breath and waited for an answer.

"Yeah."

"Wow. I-" She walked over and threw her arms around Gibbs. "I'm so happy."

Gibbs hugged her back. "Yeah I know."

She let him go and punched him.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"If you hurt him. I will hurt you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Got it."

"You aren't gonna hurt him right?"

"Trying my best." Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Abby bit her lip. "Because I don't want to have to kill you."

"I agree."He smiled. "Let's go back outside."

She nodded.

###############################################################

When they walked back outside, Abby took the seat between Tony and Paulie. Gibbs smirked and took her seat between Ziva and McGee. As she sat down Abby wrapped herself around Tony's arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his head on top of hers, then glanced over at Gibbs.

The day slowly wound down and people were starting to leave.

"I am glad you came." Ziva smiled at Gibbs.

"Yeah. Me to." Gibbs nodded.

As everyone was saying their goodbye's Paulie approached Gibbs.

"I was hoping we would get to talk more." She smiled.

"Got kinda busy."

She pulled a card from her purse and held it out to him. "Maybe you could call me sometimes. We could get together. Have dinner."

"Um." He smiled. "Can't."

"Ah, seeing someone?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And it's serious."

"Very." He said.

"Too bad." She shook her head as she put the card back in her purse. "Abby has my number if anything changes."

Gibbs chuckled. "It won't" he said as he walked away.

"You ready." Gibbs asked coming up beside Tony, who was talking to McGee and Abby.

"Yeah sure." Tony nodded.

"You two came together?" McGee looked surprised.

"Tony's car's in the shop." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Abby grinned. "And have a good night."

She hugged Tony then Gibbs.

##########################################################################

"I'm going to make some coffee." Gibbs said as they walked in the house.

"Okay." Tony paused before following slowly behind him

As the coffee started brewing Gibbs turned and saw Tony smiling before him. Leaning back against the counter Gibbs asked. "What?"

"You told Abby."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Just like that."

"Just like that."

"You didn't have to." Tony said.

"I know." Gibbs paused. "Did you not want me to?"

"No I was just surprised." Tony said as he fell into Gibbs' arms.

"She already suspected something." Gibbs paused. "I knew that when I walked into the kitchen and heard her talking."

"And I can only imagine her ramblings." Tony grinned.

"Yeah, she did ramble." Gibbs smirked.

"Anything you want to share?" Tony asked.

"She'll kill me if I hurt you."

"Really?" Tony nodded. "Seems extreme."

"It's Abby." Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm sure she met it figuratively."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think so. She's protective of you."

Tony smiled. "A little."

"A lot more protective of you than me."

"She knows you don't need protecting." Tony explained.

"Really?"

"Yes." Tony smiled. "Why would you need protection from me?"

"What if this doesn't live up to all the fantasies?" Gibbs asked.

Tony furrowed his brow. "You mean what if you don't live up to my fantasies?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Believe me." Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs hips. "You already have."

"You say that now but what about months down the road?"

"I've never known you to be insecure."

"Not being insecure being realistic." Gibbs nodded.

"And what if you get tired of me?" Tony asked.

"How could anyone get tired of you?" Gibbs smirked.

"Seriously? You head slap me on almost a daily bases and you're asking that question?" Tony grinned.

"That's about focus not about being tired of you."

Tony nodded. "So you don't think you could get tired of me? The endless movie references, the humor, having to watch movies with me, being a couch potato, the clothing obsessions, the-"

"I get it." Gibbs said putting his finger to Tony's mouth to stop him. "You're young, extremely attractive, energetic, outgoing, and so desirable." The last word came out with a hint of lust.

"Desirable?" Tony smirked. "Yet here we stand in the kitchen, waiting for coffee to brew."

Gibbs chuckled. "We've been through this."

"I know. Just making a statement." Tony smirked.

"But the coffee is done." Gibbs said as he dropped a quick kiss to Tony's lips and slipped away. He grabbed two cups and poured the coffee.

Tony shook his head.

"Here." Gibbs handed Tony one of the cups then headed towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and let his head fall back his eyes closed. He was tired, he hated being social and today had drained him. As much as he loved his team, it just wasn't like him to be Mr. Social. Then add having to deal with Paulie and Tony. It made for a long afternoon. Gibbs felt the couch give as Tony sat down next to him.

"Saw Paulie try to give you her card."

"Yeah."

"She looked disappointed when you wouldn't take it." Tony said then took a sip of his coffee.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Of course she probably told you Abby had her number if you wanted it."

Again no response.

"She figured sooner or later you'll come on the market again."

Silence

"Are you ever going to answer me?"

"You haven't asked a question yet." Gibbs said still not moving.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Rolling your eyes is not a question either."

He hated when Gibbs did that. Knew exactly what you were doing even when he couldn't see you.

"Did you think she was attractive?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs finally answered.

"Would you have taken her number if this thing between us wasn't going on?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"Of course you would have." Tony shook his head.

"Do you want me to lie?" Gibbs asked.

"No."

"Then if you don't want to hear the truth stop asking."

"Isn't she a little young for you?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"I guess not, Alex seemed pretty young too." Tony said remembering the woman from the other night.

Again no response.

"Have you talked to Alex?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"She upset I interrupted her bootie call?"

"She didn't seem upset, disappointed maybe."

"So it was a bootie call?"

"If a bootie call is that we were going to have sex. Then yes."

"Seriously? You actually do that?"

Gibbs turned his head sideway and looked at Tony. "I'm older not dead or did you not realize that?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"How did you mean it?" Gibbs asked looking and sounding annoyed.

"I just met you don't seem like the one night stand type."

"I've know Alex for over a year. It's not a one night stand."

"So you were dating?"

"No." Gibbs answer finally lifting his head up. "What's with all the questions?"

"Just trying to understand you better." Tony tried to sound casual.

"Yeah right." Gibbs nodded not believing the casual bit. "Again. I thought I was supposed to be the jealous one. So why don't I ask you a question?"

"Fine." Tony shrugged.

"How many men did you date that were replacements for me?" Gibbs asked staring at Tony.

Tony didn't answer right away.

"Don't remember or just don't want to tell me?"

"Eight." Tony answered.

Gibbs nodded. "Did you sleep with them all?"

"No." Tony didn't lie, he knew Gibbs would know if he did.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked confused. "Why didn't I sleep with them all?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony wasn't sure how to answer that. There had been numerous reasons.

"Lots of reasons." Tony finally said.

"But you found them all attractive?"

"Yeah."

"And you still find them attractive?"

"Yeah."

"So do I need to be concerned that every time we see a man with grey hair, my build, maybe a marine, that you're going to want them."

"No, of course not." Tony said annoyed.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I want you."

"And I'm not going to be after every red-head I see just because I've dated red-heads in the past. Because you're the one I want." Gibbs said making his point.

Tony sighed. "Right."

"I'm not going to suddenly change my mind about wanting to be with you just because some pretty woman shows me attention. I never had problems getting woman. I'm not with you because I can't get anyone else. I'm here with you because I choose to be." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony leaned over and captures Gibbs' lips surprising the other man. It only took a moment before Gibbs' arms were pulling Tony against him, letting the kiss fuel the desire within him. The kiss went from tender to passionate and consuming in a matter of seconds and Tony hated the fact that he needed to breathe when all he wanted to do was never let the kiss end.

When Tony pulled back he looked at Gibbs' face then his eyes, seeing the need already burning inside them.

"What was that for?" Gibbs asked still holding Tony tightly.

"For telling me what I needed to hear." Tony smiled.

"It's the truth."

Tony nodded. "I know."

"No pretty red-head or brunette or blond is going to change the fact that all I want is you."

Tony's hand slid down to the inside of Gibbs' thigh. "And I want you."

Gibbs smirked. "I have never doubted that."

"Then let me have you." Tony said his eyes almost black as his hand moved from Gibbs' thigh to his cock and squeezed. "I want your cock in my mouth, please."

Gibbs felt his mouth go dry and his cock already respond to Tony's touch.

Tony squeezed again, and then his other hand came to Gibbs' pants quickly undoing the button then the zipper, as his hand dipped inside both the slacks and Gibbs' boxers. Then Tony's fingers gently ran up Gibbs cock.

"Please, Jethro."

Gibbs moaned and his hips involuntarily thrust up.

Tony moved his lips closer to Gibbs' face. "I want to taste you, make you come."

"Damn Tony." Gibbs growled as his cock begged him to let Tony have his way.

"Don't stop me, not again." Tony sighed.

When Gibbs didn't answer, Tony took it as his acceptance and his head dropped to Gibbs' lap. Pulling out Gibbs' cock Tony's tongue traced up its length then flicked across the head.

Gibbs groaned as he stared down at Tony.

Tony licked his lips then let himself suck in just the head of Gibbs' cock, then released it and let his tongue travel back down the length.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Tastes so good." Tony said as his lips again slide down over the head of Gibbs' cock.

Another moan.

Then Tony let his mouth slide down over Gibbs' entire length as he started bobbing up and down on Gibbs' cock.

"Shit." Gibbs growled as his hips came off the couch. His head fell back as his eyes closed, taken away by the feel of Tony's mouth on his cock. Tony's mouth was so warm around his cock it felt like his cock was on fire. Add to it the fact that Tony was taking his entire length down his throat and Gibbs felt his body shiver. Gibbs' hand dropped to Tony's back needing to touch the man in some way.

Tony felt the touch of Gibbs' hand, another indication of the pleasure Gibbs was lost in. He knew he would love the taste of Gibbs' cock, he wanted to make Gibbs come and drink from the man he had loved for years.

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to last much longer, it felt too good, and Tony was doing everything just right.

"You know just how to suck my cock." Gibbs groaned as his hand went to the back of Tony's head following the man's motions as he moved over his cock. "Feels too good. You're going to make me come."

At Gibbs words Tony increased his pace trying to push Gibbs over the edge.

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "I'm going to-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence as the orgasm ripped through him and he came. Tony never moved away but let the release pour from Gibbs and into him. The fact that Tony stayed locked around Gibbs' cock as he came caused Gibbs to moan again. Even after the release had ended and Gibbs' body slowly calmed Tony still had his mouth around Gibbs' cock licking and sucking it. It caused Gibbs' body to shiver. Gibbs looked down at Tony and ran his hands over the back of Tony's head.

Taking it as a sign Gibbs wanted him to stop, Tony finally let his lips slid back up Gibbs' cock. Gibbs groaned again as his cock slipped from Tony's mouth.

"Damn." Gibbs growled as the loss of contact made his body physically ache. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs adjusted himself, zipping and buttoning his pants. He stood up and held out his hand to Tony.

Tony looked slightly puzzled but took Gibbs hand. Silently, Gibbs led Tony towards the stairs, and then slowly started up them, pulling Tony with him. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom door that Tony stopped.

Gibbs looked back at him surprised that he had stopped. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?"

Tony saw the concern on Gibbs face and he stepped closer. "Yes, more than you can imagine."

"They why did you stop?"

"I just." There was a paused.

Gibbs let go of Tony's hand and touch his face letting his thumb caress his cheek. "I want to make love to you. Let me."

Tony smiled as he took Gibbs' hand from his face and now led him into the bedroom. Gibbs followed compelled by some unseen force he couldn't explain. Stopping them by the side of the bed Tony let go of Gibbs' hand and walked over the overnight bag he had with him. He removed a small tube and put it on the bedside table. Gibbs saw it and even with no experience of having sex with men he knew what it was. As Tony returned to stand in front of him Gibbs let his hands touch Tony's hips and gently glide up along the side of his chest. Then Gibbs let his lips capture Tony's. He loved the feel of Tony's lips, so soft and warm, so full of lust, desire and need that Gibbs could taste it just from the kiss. And it was the sweetest thing Gibbs had ever tasted and he knew nothing would ever taste sweeter. With each kiss they shared Gibbs was over taken with the love that Tony felt for him and it made any doubt Gibbs had about their relationship fade away.

Gibbs' lips slowly left Tony's and he looked in Tony's eyes, seeing them already filled with need.

"Lift up your arms." Gibbs' voice was soft asking not demanding.

Tony complied and Gibbs pulled the Ohio state sweat shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Gibbs' eyes ran over Tony's now bare chest and his hands followed caressing slowly letting himself feel every peak and valley as he went. Tony sighed as the touch made him shiver. Gibbs hands traveled back down the bare flesh and stopped at the waist of Tony's jeans.

Reaching down Tony gently took Gibbs' hands. "Your turn, put your arms up."

Lifting his arms up, Tony removed Gibbs' sweatshirt and t-shirt as one item and it landed alongside Tony's shirt. Resting his hands on Gibbs' stomach he let his fingers explore their way up Gibbs' chest, feeling Gibbs sharp intake of breath as they moved.

Again, Gibbs found Tony's lips, but only for a moment as they moved down to his throat tasting the soft flesh with his kisses. Tony moaned as the kisses moved from his throat to the side of his neck and across his shoulder. Needing more, Gibbs' hands were sweeping across the skin of Tony's back discovering the way Tony's body moved under his touch. As his lips moved back across Tony's shoulder and to his neck, Gibbs' hands came back around to the waist of Tony's jeans. This time his fingers undoing the button, then slipping the zipper down.

Gibbs' eyes stared deep into Tony's as his hands touched Tony's hips pushing down on the jeans. Tony rotated his hips helping the jeans fall to the floor, and then pushed them out of the way. Gibbs' breath caught.

"Tony." He groaned as he realized there had been nothing underneath the jeans. Gibbs' hands drifted down the outside of Tony's thighs enjoying the feel of Tony's bare skin under his fingers.

Tony moaned his eyes closing as Gibbs' hands moved back up his thighs and over his hips to his back side. Gibbs' hands clutched each cheek before moving back to his hips.

Opening his eyes, Tony watched Gibbs' face as he let his hands undo his pants then forced them off his body. Just as quickly Tony pushed the boxers down. Gibbs stepped out and kicked them aside.

Just as Tony's hands were about to make contact with Gibbs' hips, Gibbs grabbed his wrist.

"Lay down." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes searching that face for what Gibbs was thinking.

"Please." Gibbs voice was calm but laced with hunger.

Tony nodded and climbed on the bed lying on his stomach. Gibbs crawled in next to Tony and whispered in his ear. "On your back."

Again Tony searched Gibbs' face for answers and after a moment Tony rolled over. Lying on his side Gibbs moved his body as close to Tony as possible. Then his hand was on Tony's chest exploring the man's body slowly and methodically. Gibbs wanted to lose himself in the vision of Tony, wanted to drink in the essence of him as Tony lay there completely exposed.

Tony's eyes closed as Gibbs explored his body. The touch was causing his body to burn with desire and need. Everything was fading, falling. He clutched the blanket beneath him like a lifeline to the world that was falling away from him. It seemed like Gibbs' hands were everywhere. On his chest, his stomach, his arms, his thighs. The anticipation and the slow pace Gibbs was using had Tony unable to speak. It was too much, yet not enough, it was painfully slow and erotically intoxication as if Gibbs wanted to touch every piece of him. Tony's lips opened slightly as his tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips.

Gibbs wanted to explore everything about Tony as if it would help him understand why he had this all consuming desire for the man. Plus he wanted to memorize it, what touch made Tony's body arch, what made him sigh, and what made him moan. He wanted to remember because he knew he would make love to Tony endlessly and there was so much more he wanted to experience with Tony.

Moving his body, Gibbs let himself hover over Tony's body. His lips landed on Tony's throat kissing slowly down his chest and stomach. He paused momentarily, looking up to see Tony staring down at him a look of wonder in his eyes. Gibbs let his eyes stay locked on Tony's as he held the base of Tony's cock and took the first tentative taste, letting his lips lick up its length.

Tony's back arched as he tried to keep his eyes focused on Gibbs. Another lick up its length and across the head. Tony moaned eager for Gibbs to continue. Gibbs let his lips suck the head of Tony's cock into his mouth, taking a moment before he let his lips slide down further on Tony's cock.

Tony sighed trying to keep himself from thrusting up into Gibbs' mouth. He knew Gibbs had never done this before and he wanted to let him go at his own pace.

Slowly Gibbs let his mouth move down over Tony's cock, then back up as he started to find a rhythm. He heard Tony moan and increased his speed slightly. Tony tasted salty and sweet and as Gibbs continued he felt his own desire grow. Feeling more confident and comfortable, Gibbs let his mouth slid down the full length of Tony's cock.

"Shit." Tony groaned. "Jethro."

Gibbs was now eagerly moving over Tony's cock feeding on him as if he were a last meal.

"Feels so good." Tony was quickly losing control surprised by Gibbs eagerness and skill, and the fact that it was Gibbs. Tony's head fell back and his eyes closed and he could no longer control his hips. He was slowly starting to thrust up into Gibbs' mouth as the need to come started to overtake him.

Gibbs was just as out of control loving the sounds that Tony was making and knowing he was pushing him to the edge.

Tony sighed. He was breathless and his body started to shake as he knew he was about to come.

"Jethro. I'm going to come." Tony tried to breath. "You need to decide if-"

Gibbs let his mouth come down hard on Tony's cock, burying Tony's cock down his throat.

"Jethro!" Tony cried out as he came thrusting into Gibbs mouth. His whole body trembled then he collapsed on the bed. A few moments later, Gibbs crawled back up Tony's body dropping kisses on his neck.

Tony finally lifted his head and touched Gibbs' face.

"Okay?"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, more than okay."

"I have a feeling I'm going to want a lot more practice." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh god, any time." Tony paused. "I need to touch you."

Gibbs slid down on his side beside Tony and waited.

The touch was gentle at first, slow, controlled, as Tony's fingers played across Gibbs' chest snaking around to his back and running his fingers over the flesh. Gibbs sighed as he gave in to the sensation of Tony's touch. Then Tony's touch returned to his chest and grew needier as he moved down Gibbs' hips and over his outer thighs and back up. When Tony's fingers slid down the front of Gibbs' thighs Tony's touch was hungry and he was clawing his way across Gibbs' skin.

A moan escaped Gibbs' lips as he felt Tony's fingers brush across his cock. It was just a graze as Tony's hands moved back up Gibbs' stomach and chest. Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs stared into Tony's green eyes.

"I want you inside me, please." Tony said his breathing labored. Searching Gibbs eyes for any sign of resistance, Tony saw none. He reached over and grabbed the lube, opened the top and put some in his hand. Then he wrapped his hand around Gibbs cock stroking it to apply the lube. Gibbs groaned, letting himself enjoy the momentary touch. Then it was gone as Tony rolled over onto his stomach and looked over at Gibbs.

Moving on the bed, Gibbs came behind Tony and grabbed his hips, forcing Tony to his knees. As Gibbs guided his cock towards Tony, he slid the head in, he moaned surprised at how tight Tony felt around him.

"More." Tony groaned.

Gibbs pushed further into Tony, still going slow.

"Jethro.." Tony sighed. "You don't have to go so slow."

It took Gibbs a moment but then he slammed into Tony. His hand clutching at Tony's hips

Tony balled his fists into the blanket. "God Yes."

And that was all it took, Gibbs was taking Tony in quick, fast thrusts, the raw need having taken over.

"Feels so good." Gibbs moaned and it did. His rational mind left him as he gave in to the sensation. There was nothing now outside him and Tony.

Tony moaned, having lost the ability to speak it was the only response he could offer. All he could feel was the continued thrust of Gibbs' cock and how good it felt. It was better than any fantasy he had ever had about Gibbs. In his fantasies Gibbs was always, demanding, wanting more from Tony, than he wanted to give back. But this had been completely different. Gibbs was tender, giving, meeting Tony's needs as much as his own. And it was driving Tony crazy and he never wanted the feeling to end.

"Tony." Gibbs called out the name as he came. His body overcome with the release he lunged into Tony burying himself deep inside as he held Tony's hips tightly against him. The orgasm was so intense Gibbs couldn't breathe and he didn't think breathing would have made it any easier. He forced himself to fall beside Tony, instead of on top of the man.

He laid there on his back forcing his lungs to take in air as he tried to calm his body. Tony moved towards him curling up against him, his head resting on Gibbs' chest. He listed as Gibbs' heartbeat slowly went from rapidly beating uncontrollable to a slow drumming sound.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony as his body finally calmed somewhat.

"That definitely didn't live up to the fantasies." Tony sighed.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "What?"

"It was so much better than any fantasy." Tony grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Tony's drunken visit. SLASH Gibbs/Tony

**Summary**: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?

**Feedback:** As always love feedback. Let me know what you think :)

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

CHAPTER 3

**A month later**

Gibbs sat at his desk reading the same sentence for the tenth time.

"I'm going for coffee." He said standing and heading towards the elevator. Tony, McGee and Ziva watched until he disappeared.

"Did you put him in this foul mood?" Ziva said in a half whisper towards Tony's desk.

"No." Tony barked back.

"Then what is it?" She said still whispering.

"I don't know and why are you whispering?" Tony asked.

Ziva got up and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Because he is even grumpier than usual."

"Well I didn't cause it."

"Are you sure?"

Tony glared at her. Everyone on the team now knew that he and Gibbs were seeing each other. So Ziva's concern that it was somehow his fault wasn't misguided.

"I'm sure." Tony forced a smile. "Have you notice any change in his mood just because we are dating?"

She furrowed her brow. "Actually no. He has still been the same old grumpy Gibbs."

"See so it's not my fault."

"Are you not giving him enough sex?" She asked as if she was asking about the weather. "Maybe if you were giving him more he would be less grumpy."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Plus if Jethro found out you even asked me that question we would both get head slapped into next month and into next year if I answered it."

"McGee what do you think?" Ziva said as she sat down on the edge of Tony's desk and looked over at him.

"Um." McGee paused not really wanting to be pulled into this discussion. "I think he would definitely head slap you into next week."

"Not that. About why Gibbs is so grumpy." Ziva shook her head.

"Oh, um probably just something about a case." McGee nodded.

"But we're not working a case McGeek."

"Maybe an old case."

"Maybe." Ziva sighed.

As they heard the elevator ding Ziva ran back to her desk, just as Gibbs passed the bullpen and up the stairs.

"MTAC." Ziva said to Tony as she watched Gibbs put his eye to the retinal scanner.

##############################################################################

Gibbs didn't emerge from MTAC until it was almost time to go home and even then he walked straight past the bullpen and to the elevator disappearing again.

When five turned into five thirty and Gibbs still hadn't returned the team finally decided to leave.

Tony made the twenty minute trip to Gibbs' house in less than fifteen having learned the back roads to take and speed up the trip. Gibbs' car was already in the drive.

As Tony made his way into the house there was silence until he heard the faint sound of sandpaper against wood. He made his way to the basement and stopped at the top of the steps.

"Decide to leave early?" Tony asked looking down at Gibbs.

"Yeah." He answered not looking up.

"Okay." Tony said slowly walking down the stairs.

Gibbs kept sanding.

"Any reason?" Tony asked as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"No."

Tony walked over and touched Gibbs' back. "What me to order some dinner?"

"No."

"Okay." Tony let his arms wrap around Gibbs' waist. "Want some help?

Gibbs stopped sanding and pulled Tony's arms away.

"No." Then went back to sanding.

"Right." Tony took a step back. "So did I do something to put you in this pissed off mood?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It's not always about you."

Tony's eyes widened and he nodded. "Didn't think it was but when you won't even look at me or say more than one word answers I have to wonder."

"Just want to work on the boat." Gibbs paused. "That better?"

"No, that's you being a smart ass." Tony said folding his arms across his chest.

Gibbs threw the sander down and turned around. "No, that's me telling you I want to work on the boat and I'd like to do that alone."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Well if this is how you're going to be all night I'll call and have dinner with Abby."

"Fine."

"What the hell is wrong?" Tony said shaking his head.

"Nothing."

"Obviously something is because you're being a bastard all of a sudden."

"I'm always a bastard."

"Hey." Tony took a step towards Gibbs his expression softening. "Tell me, maybe I can help."

"Call Abby have dinner, maybe stay over."

"Whoa, stay over?" Tony looked shocked. "So you want me out of the house, for just the night or longer?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but looked away.

"I see." Tony nodded now angry. "Are you even going to tell me why?"

Again there was no answer.

Tony chuckled. "Wow. Nothing just get out."

"I need some time." Gibbs finally spoke.

"Time." Tony nodded. "Away from me?"

Gibbs sighed.

"You have the nerve to fuck me this morning and then tonight tell me to leave because you need time." Tony shook his head. "You're a bigger bastard than I ever thought."

"Yeah I am." Gibbs said finally looking at Tony.

"You think I would have figured that out when after a month you still never told me you loved me." Tony paused. "Even when you had me practically living here and we told our friends. You-" Tony pointed at Gibbs. "You told our friends, you wanted them to know and then you do this."

Tony headed towards the stairs. "Take all the time you need."

He stopped half way up the steps. "But don't think I'm just going to wait around. I did that for years. I'm not doing it again." And with that Tony made his way out of the basement.

Gibbs listened as he heard the front door slam, then the car door and finally the engine start and slowly disappeared in the distance. He ran his hands over his face and swallowed back the tears.

#######################################################################

Tony slammed the door as he walked into the apartment. There was no reason to but it just felt good, the anger having built up the whole drive here. He paced the room back and forth in front of the couch like some caged animal. Then he suddenly stopped and looked around. It seemed like some foreign land to him. He'd been here maybe twice in the last month, just to pick up odds and ends clothing, but he hadn't stayed here since he'd shown up at Gibbs that Friday before Labor Day. Tony fell down onto the couch and stared at the TV. He ran his hand over his face and let out a deep breath.

He had no idea what the hell had just happened. Everything had been fine that morning. They had made love like so many mornings and gotten ready for work. Then sometime between arriving at work and about 0930 Gibbs had suddenly become a monster. Gruff to everyone, barking orders and then finally getting coffee and disappearing into MTAC. What the hell had changed in two hours. He hadn't talked to anyone. All he had done was put his side arm and badge in the drawer then started reading a file.

They had been happy this last month at least it seemed that way to Tony. He had discovered a playful and funny side of Gibbs that he hadn't realized existed. It had started when Gibbs realized Tony was ticklish and it became a game to him. They would fall onto the couch or bed laughing. And throwing popcorn at each other while watching a movie and then needing to vacuum afterwards. Tony sighed. And they made love as if each time was the first time. Gibbs was always so full of hunger and need as if he would never get enough. Tony was still amazed at how Gibbs could take him then take him again moments later. They had christened every room in that house, including the basement and the boat.

Gibbs still was not the chatty one but at least they actually had conversations. Yet they had also discovered they were comfortable in the silence. Tony had been helping with the boat and they could stay down there for hours barely saying a word to each other. Or Tony could sit with his feet in Gibbs' lap, working on the laptop which Gibbs read the paper and drank his coffee.

So what was it? Tony stood up and walked into the bedroom and stared at the empty bed. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he sat down, then let his body fall back on the bed. A month. He hadn't slept alone in a month.

#####################################################################

Gibbs sat on the basement floor with his back against the workbench, his head back and his eyes closed trying to forget everything. He wanted to forget what this day meant to him and everything that had happened. Even the bourbon wasn't helping, and it wouldn't. How do you forget hurting someone you love? Part of him wanted Tony to walk back in so he could explain and the other part of him just wanted to let it go. He could have told Tony, could have explained. So why didn't he? Because it was easier to just be a bastard and live with the pain. He was use to that. The happiness that Tony had brought to his life that was what he wasn't use to. And he was happy with Tony more than he had ever imagined. For being so different in so many ways, they fit together perfectly. Tony brought out that playful side Gibbs had forgot he had. And the boat, he never expected Tony to enjoy working on the boat with him. But he did. Gibbs smiled. In fact there were nights that Tony was the one that made them work on it.

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard as he looked over at the boat. In just a month part of the hull was already on, because of Tony's help. They had even talked about what they would name it, where they would sail it, and how they would make love in it.

Another boat to burn, Gibbs thought.

He picked up the picture that was lying on the floor beside him and glanced at it and then laid it back down. His head dropped back again. "I'm sorry."

The words echoed around him, said to an empty room with the hopes it would reach the people it needed to.

#######################################################################

The ringing of his phone forced Tony from a fitful sleep. He sighed as he reached for the phone and stared at the ID. It wasn't a call, it was his alarm. Sitting up, it all hit him like a fist in the stomach. The fact that he was in his own apartment, alone in his bed and that was now the reality. Heading towards the shower he tried to forget.

###########################################################################

Gibbs sat at his decks signing off on files and checking his e-mails as they filtered in. McGee was already sitting at his desk. Ziva strolled in. "Morning."

"Morning." McGee smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

A few moments later the elevator pinged and it took all of Gibbs' strength not to look up. Tony walked into the bullpen and put on a fake smile.

"Morning everyone."

"Tony." Ziva smiled.

Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." there was a pause. "Yeah got it."

He stood up as all three agents grabbed their gear.

"Female Lt. dead at her boyfriends place." Gibbs said as he put on his side arm. "Ziva you're with me."

"DiNozzo, McGee. Get the address of the Lt. From the LEO's and head over see what you can find." and with that Gibbs and Ziva headed towards the elevator.

McGee looked at Tony, surprised by Gibbs taking Ziva as well as Gibbs reverting back to using DiNozzo.

"Not a word." Tony barked.

McGee just nodded.

Tony dropped his gear and picked up the phone and called dispatch to get the information he needed.

#####################################################################

The car was painfully silent as Ziva and Gibbs drove to the scene. And even when they arrived the only words Gibbs spoke were orders. The same was true of his conversation with Ducky.

Then when they were done and back in the car heading to NCIS there was again silence.

##########################################################################

Tony walked into autopsy shortly after Ducky had arrived back with the body.

"Jethro I'm fast but not that fast."

"Not Jethro." Tony said.

"Ah Anthony."

"Hey Ducky."

"I don't have anything yet if that's why Jethro sent you down here."

"Just came to visit." Tony said looked over the body.

"Visit?"

"Well thought you might have something." Tony shrugged.

"No."

Tony looked around. "Where's the gremlin?"

"Out sick." Ducky turned to Tony. "Tony is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Ziva was with Jethro at the crime scene and you came to visit."

"Ah."

"Are you two fighting?" Ducky asked looking concerned.

"Way past fight."

"Anthony?" It was said as a question.

Tony sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Tony started pacing. "I came home last night and he wanted me gone."

"Like that?"

"Just like that."

Ducky looked surprised. "And knowing Jethro there was no explanation."

"Of course not." Tony paused. "I mean I could understand if there had been something leading up to it but there was nothing."

The doors to autopsy swooshed open and Jethro took a step in then paused.

Tony glanced over. "Just checking to see if Ducky had anything."

"Did he?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet."

"Then why don't you let him get back to work DiNozzo."

"Right Boss." Tony said as he walked out of autopsy.

Ducky was staring at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"Just interesting that you've reverted back to calling Anthony, DiNozzo."

"It's work."

"And is it work when you don't bring him to a crime scene."

Gibbs sighed. "I have more than one agent Duck."

"Ah yes of course." Ducky said staring at him.

"Just say whatever you need to say so we can move on."

"Anthony seems upset and you are in a foul mood. It leads me to believe there is a problem." Ducky explained.

"No problem, so can you look at the body now?" Gibbs asked.

"You know I have watched you go through three divorces and realized each time when those relationships were coming to an end." Ducky paused. "But I didn't see any signs of problems that would end your relationship with Tony."

"Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro I have never seen you as happy as you have been this last month with Tony." Ducky looked for any reaction from Gibbs. "And you've actually spent time with people. I've seen you outside of work more than I have in years. He brings that out in you."

"I don't want to talk about this." Gibbs barked.

"And not talking is a large part of the reason you've been divorced three times and why you are about to lose the best thing that you've had probably since Shannon."

Gibbs face changed an anger burning right under the surface. "Call me when you have something."

And Gibbs turned and walked out of autopsy.

Ducky stood there a moment. "Seems I hit a nerve."

############################################################################

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen to his three agents looking at the plasma.

"What have we got." He paused and walked over in front of them. "And if any of you say nothing I'm firing all of you."

All three looked at each other.

"NOW!"

"The Lt.'s landlord said she hasn't been staying at her apartment in at least two months, said she was staying with her boyfriend." Ziva started. "She had another month on the lease and told the landlord she would be moving in with her boyfriend after that."

"No news on the boyfriend yet." Tony jumped in. "APB is out and Navy bases are on the lookout if he shows up there. No movement on his credit cards or cell phone. But he did make a call on his cell phone two hours before the Lieutenant's death from his apartment."

"Where too?" Gibbs asked actually looking at Tony.

"A suicide hotline."

Gibbs looked surprised. "And?"

"It was him. I called talked to some of the counselors who were working when the call came in. They remember a man saying he was thinking about killing himself, said his girlfriend wanted them to go through with a suicide pack." Tony paused. "He talked for few minutes then hung up."

Gibbs turned to McGee. "It's all on you."

"Um well." McGee cleared his throat. "The Lt. also made a call three hours before she died."

"To?" Gibbs barked.

"The same suicide hotline. And looks like she told them the same thing."

"Looks like?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Three calls came in at that time from women. The hotline is sending over the tapes so we can do voice recognition." McGee looked at his watch. "Abby may already have them by now."

"Then go find out."

"Right boss." McGee nodded as he almost ran to the elevator.

Gibbs glared at Tony and Ziva who were just standing there.

"FIND ME THAT BOYFRIEND." Gibbs yelled.

"Right."

#########################################################################

Gibbs phone rang. "Gibbs." there was a pause. "Just tell me."

There was a long while that Gibbs just listened.

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone. He knew it wasn't like him to have Ducky tell him about an autopsy over the phone but he didn't want to have to deal with Ducky face to face right now. Not after earlier.

He stood up and headed for the elevator.

"What ya got Abs?" Gibbs said as he walked into the lab.

She looked at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing I guess." She said as she looked back at the computer.

McGee was sitting beside her and realized she had expected a Caf-Pow.

"The woman that called the hotline was Lt. Tanner and she gave them the same story as her boyfriend, Lt. Harm. Only she said one other thing." Abby smirked.

"Which was?" Gibbs asked.

"That she believed if she didn't go through with it her boyfriend was going to kill her then kill himself."

Gibbs sighed. "So she backs out and he kills her."

"Sounding like it." Abby nodded. "We found his finger prints on her bracelet. Find me the gun I can match the bullets.

"McGee." Gibbs said. "Check the hospitals and morgues see if anyone fits his description. Maybe he tried to kill himself and failed or succeeded."

"On it boss." McGee nodded.

Gibbs stepped over and kissed Abby's check. "Promise, Caf-Pow later. Good work."

And Gibbs turned to leave and ran straight into Tony who was walking into the lab.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arms as they collided and for a moment Tony didn't move. Gibbs' eyes locked with Tony's and for a second Gibbs wanted nothing but to pull Tony into his arms. Tony didn't see the want in Gibbs' eyes; he was too hurt to see anything through his hidden pain.

Then as if it physically hurt Tony for Gibbs to be touching him, he jerked out of Gibbs' grasp.

"Sorry boss." Tony swallowed hard.

"You remembered." Abby smiled as she saw the Caf-Pow in Tony's hand.

"Of course." Tony smiled. "Why?"

"Ask Bossman." She said slightly annoyed.

"You forgot." Tony said as he looked back at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"He's been busy Abs, cut him some slack." Tony said as he walked past Gibbs and over to Abby. She took the Caf-Pow and took a long slurp.

Gibbs walked from the lab and into the elevator. As the doors closed and the elevator started Gibbs hit the emergency stop. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, and then shook his head. Leave it to Tony to cover for him, even to Abby. Even after he was a total bastard Tony had his six.

Turning Gibbs punched the elevator wall, and then shook his hand as the pain struck.

##########################################################################

"Cause of death?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the man's body on the table.

"Single self inflicted gunshot wound to the head." Ducky answered.

"Suicide?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs nodded as he headed out of autopsy.

########################################################################

"People actually make suicide pacts?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, but this one wasn't quite a pack. She backed out and he decided to kill her." Tony explained.

"I will never understand."

"That's a good thing." Tony nodded.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with another cup of coffee. "Go home."

The three agents looked at him.

"I didn't stutter." He said as he sat down.

All three started gathering their things. Gibbs glanced at Tony who was already heading towards the elevator. Ziva and McGee not far behind.

"Wanna go get a drink?" She asked Tony and McGee as they waited for the elevator.

"Sure." Tony smiled. "Oh a flaming nipple shot."

"Seriously?" Ziva groaned. "What are you sixteen."

"Maybe." Tony smirked.

McGee shook his head.

Gibbs waited until the three disappeared behind the closed elevator doors before running his hand across his forehead. He tried to remind himself Tony hid behind humor and that he really was upset about what had happened between them. But it was harder to believe when he just wanted to know that Tony was hurting as much as he was. Gibbs shook his head, he was the one who had let Tony walk away, had made it seem easy to just throw their relationship aside, so why should Tony be upset or even care that Gibbs wanted to take it all back.

Bourbon, he needed it.

########################################################################

Gibbs stared at the empty glass as if it somehow could give him all the answers.

"Need another?" The bartender smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled as he glanced up at her.

"Something bothering you tonight Jethro?" She asked looking concerned.

"Nope."

She nodded. "Not that you'd tell me if there was."

He chuckled. "Probably not."

"Let me guess relationship problems?" She sighed.

He didn't answer just spun his glass around on the bar top.

"It's always relationships, work, or money." she paused. "Or some combination of the three."

"So why do you think it's relationship problems?" He asked finally looking up at her.

"You love your job, money doesn't matter to you." She shook her head. "Only leaves relationships."

He nodded. "And have you ever known me to care about relationships?"

She chuckled. "Not really, but I haven't seen you in here in over a month." She grinned. "That means someone was keeping you busy."

"Ever think of being an investigator?" He asked.

"I already am." She smiled. "Part of the job."

"The other part, getting drinks." He paused. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Have you looked around?" She paused. "There are three people here. And the couple in the booth have been more interested in each other than another drink."

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder and saw the young Navy ensign with his arm wrapped around a woman as they spoke softly and laughed.

"Yeah see what you mean." Gibbs said as he turned around.

"So you have my undivided attention." She said putting her elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand.

"I'm good thanks." He said as he took a swig of the Bourbon.

She shrugged as she pulled back. "Suit yourself."

Gibbs went back to staring at the glass. He should be at home, working on the boat, drinking free drinks in his own home, but it was the last place he wanted to be. The house would just be an empty reminder of a day that would now be even more painful for him to face. And the boat, he would have to deal with that as well.

He sighed and took the last swig from his drink, threw some money on the counter, and left.

##############################################################################

Walking into the house, Gibbs stopped just inside the door, the silence overwhelming. It hadn't been this quiet in the house in over a month. He shook his head, it didn't matter, he was just here to grab a few things. Making his way upstairs and into the bedroom, he took a few items from the closet and went to close the door. He paused as he glanced at the suits hanging to the far right, colorful, well tailored suits that were not his. Looking at them a moment he smiled. Never did he think there would be another man's suits in his closet, yet Tony had changed all that with one simple statement. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, that first night, his own confusion, Tony's desire. Gibbs closed the door and turned to go.

Stopping to switch off the light he stared at the empty bed. Images of them making love flashed through his mind, of holding Tony while they slept, and watching Tony sleep. In the last month Gibbs had slept better than he had in years and he had actually slept in the bed more than he had in years. He had a reason to sleep in the bed, before it was just a reminder of being alone. The king bed had more room than any one person needed. He chuckled to himself. Even with Tony in it, the bed was too large. Tony was always in his arms when they slept, half the bed still went unused. Walking over he picked up the pillow that had become Tony's and opened the closet door tossing it inside. There was no reason to keep it on the bed now. And seeing it empty beside him would only torment him more. If he ever slept in the bed again.

He switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

#############################################################################

McGee walked quietly back into the bullpen and sat the coffee down on Gibbs desk, then went back to his own. He had come in early to do some computer work and found Gibbs asleep at his desk. Deciding that he wouldn't wake him until there was coffee nearby, McGee went and picked some up. If he had been a bear yesterday it was only going to be worse today. Spending the night at the office confirmed that something was going on between him and Tony, and it didn't seem good.

"Coffee." Gibbs head came up as the scent assaulted his nose.

"Yeah boss." McGee nodded. "Thought you might need one."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "Thanks."

"No problem." McGee said as he went back to his computer screen.

Taking a long sip Gibbs then looked at his watch. Grabbing what he had picked up last night he headed for the bathroom to change.

About fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked back into the bullpen like it was any day and he had just arrived. Sitting back down at his desk, Ziva walked in.

"Morning."

Both men nodded. She glanced between them then sighed. Another day of silence, she was so tired of this. As many times as she had wished Tony would shut up, the silence was now starting to make her actually want to hear Tony's movie ramblings. Even last night at the bar, Tony had stayed for two drinks, putting on a happy face but it was clear something was wrong. She had brought up Gibbs name once and the look on Tony's face made her not mention him again. Then Tony had left. Someone needed to fix this.

Tony walked into the bullpen with a forced smile and his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva." He said as he dropped his bag beside his desk and sat down. Turning his computer on he waited silently as the screen finally came up and he checked his e-mail.

Ziva dropped her head into her hands and let out a deep breath. If Tony and Gibbs had decided to stop seeing each other, then this silence could last for weeks or months and it was going to slowly drive her insane. This was only day two.

#########################################################################

Ducky was sitting at the computer staring at a file he had pulled up. He didn't know what had made him check, maybe it was a hunch, maybe it was Gibbs' reaction that day. All he knew is that one piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. The date couldn't be a coincidence and Jethro did not believe in coincidences. It had to be at least part of the reason Gibbs had behaved the way he did that day. The problem was Ducky didn't know what exactly to do with the information or who to tell. Yes, he did. He was the one who needed to know. He dialed the number and waited.

"Can you come down here please?"

##########################################################################

Through the deafening silence Tony's phone rang causing the three agents to jump. Gibbs of course was unaffected.

"Agent DiNozzo." the was a long paused. "Sure." Then Tony hung up the phone.

Tony got up and walked towards the elevator without a word. Gibbs couldn't even look at him, Tony wasn't concerned with him asking where he was going. He'd stop for a coffee on the way back up.

The autopsy doors swished open and Tony saw Ducky sitting at the desk.

"What's up?"

Duck turned in the chair and looked at Tony. "I think I figured out at least part of what happened."

"To?"

"With Jethro."

"Oh." Tony paused.

"Look at this." Ducky said turning back to the computer screen.

Tony leaned over glancing at the information on the screen. "What I'm I looking at Ducky?"

"The date? Right there." Ducky said pointing at the date on the screen.

Tony's eyes went wide and he sighed. "Damn it."

He walked away from the computer and put his hands on his head. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"You know how he is about sharing personal information and something like this. He deals with hurt by keeping it to himself."

"But still to just totally push me out of his life, that's extreme even for him."

Ducky shrugged. "Maybe there is more than just this."

"Maybe." Tony sighed. "But it can't just be a coincidence."

"No I doubt that." Ducky nodded.

"I can understand wanting to be alone that day." Tony paused. " But he was cold, barely said anything, even when I was telling him what a bastard he was, he just agreed-"

Then it hit him and he shook his head.

"What?" Ducky asked seeing Tony had figured something out.

"We made love that morning."

Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"No. I mean, we did but that's not it, it's just-." Tony shook his head. "He was fine in the morning, even when we first got to work. It wasn't until like two hours after we got here that his mood changed. I mean like out of the blue changed."

Tony looked at Ducky.

Ducky still didn't seem to understand.

Tony let his hands fall to his side. "He forgot, until we got to work."

Ducky's face showed the sadness. "Oh my."

"It was my fault."

"Tony." Ducky sighed.

"I know. I mean I couldn't have known and I don't think that it was a bad thing but-"

"This is probably the first time since that day that he ever forgot, even for a moment." Ducky shook his head.

"How do I apologize for that, and do I?" Tony 's head fell back.

Ducky stood up and walked over to Tony. "You don't apologize."

Tony pulled his head up and looked at Ducky.

"You make him understand that it's okay." Ducky said patting his arm. "That he can remember, but it doesn't have to be every minute of the day."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I just hope he can understand that after all these years."

###############################################################

Tony had grabbed a coffee after leaving autopsy and stood waiting for the elevator. As the doors opened, Tony was so lost in thought that he didn't even pay attention when he entered the elevator until the doors closed behind him. He looked up and stared directly into Gibbs' eyes.

For a moment Tony didn't speak as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Um, needed coffee." He finally said.

"Yeah, I see that." Gibbs nodded.

"Case or something?" Tony asked as he turned and stood beside Gibbs keeping a safe distance.

"No."

"Okay." Tony nodded as the silence fell.

The elevator stopped at the next floor and Agent Gant stepped in.

"Hey Tony." He smiled.

"Hey."

"Man you should have stayed last night." Gant nodded. "After you left the bar, some hotties showed up."

"Really? Damn." Tony said trying to sound and look disappointed.

"Yeah this one," Gant shook his head. "She had-" He stopped as if suddenly realizing Gibbs was there. "Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs half smiled and nodded.

"We're going out tonight. You and Tim should come."

"Um I'm busy but I'll let McGee know." Tony said.

The elevator stopped at the next floor.

"Tell Tim to let me know and if you change your mind." Gant said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah."

The doors closed again.

Gibbs tried not to think about why Tony was busy tonight. It was probably just an excuse, since Agent Gant obviously didn't know about Tony's preferences.

"I have to tell him I'm busy or he'll bug me forever." Tony said.

"You don't owe me an explanation." Gibbs said trying not to sound relieved.

"Yeah, right. Old habits." Tony cleared his throat.

Gibbs forced himself to continue to stare at the elevator doors. This had to be the longest elevator ride ever. When the doors finally did open, Gibbs stepped out and headed towards his desk.

Tony made his way to his desk slower, thinking about what he had found out because of Ducky's little investigation.

"Hey Tony."

"Hey Ashley." Tony smiled as she approached the desk.

"I have a couple questions on your expense account." She smiled seductively.

Gibbs saw it, he was watching out of the corner of his eye. Ashley had always been interested in Tony. Gibbs wouldn't have been surprised if they had went out before.

"Ask away." Tony smiled.

Again Gibbs continued to watch the exchange, the jealousy inside him building to a fever pitch as Ashley touched Tony's arm and laughed at something he said. He wanted to let it go, he had given up the right to be jealousy, but as Ashley touched his arm for the third time, something inside him snapped.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked without looking up. "I want that report in twenty minutes."

"Right Boss." Tony nodded.

Ashley stepped back, knowing that when Agent Gibbs barked, everyone jumped. She smiled one last time at Tony then walked away.

Gibbs continued to look at the computer then the file lying open on his desk.

Ziva glanced over at McGee and they both exchanged worried looks.

Tony was now focused on the report he was finishing in front of him.

_Damn it!_ Gibbs thought to himself.

########################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Tony's drunken visit. SLASH Gibbs/Tony

**Summary**: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?

**Feedback:** As always love feedback. Let me know what you think :)

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

CHAPTER 4

Gibbs left early, without a word to anyone. It was his prerogative, he was the boss. And now he was sitting on a one of the saw horses with his coffee cup in hand, Bourbon on the floor beside him as he stared at the boat. In fact, he'd been staring at the damn boat for over an hour trying to decide when and how to start tearing it apart and burn it. It reminded him of Tony so he couldn't finish it and it would be easier just to burn it and start a new one. He took another swig from the coffee cup then refilled it. Glancing at his watch he realized the team had probably left about a half hour again. Without a case there wasn't any reason to stay.

"Getting ready to burn it?"

Gibbs heard the familiar voice and sighed. "Maybe." He said as he took another swig from the cup.

"I did knock but you didn't answer." Tony said as he started walking down the steps.

"You don't have to knock."

"Yeah well wasn't real sure about the etiquette on that one." Tony said.

Gibbs didn't say anything just took another swig.

"Really what is the etiquette there?" Tony asked. "I mean I don't even know if we're friends anymore."

"Tony." Gibbs said as he stared down at the cup in his hand.

"It's a perfectly logical question."

"I told you that would never change." Gibbs answered.

"You told me a lot of things and I'm not sure which you actually meant." Tony said.

"I never lied to you." Gibbs said finally looking at Tony. He immediately wished he hadn't, his stomach knotted and his heart contracted in pain.

"You said you'd never hurt me intentionally." Tony said sounding annoyed.

"It wasn't intentional." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Yes it was. You could have just told me?"

"Told you what?" Gibbs looked confused.

"What that day was about, why you were so upset."

"There's nothing to tell." Gibbs said standing up and grabbing a tool from the work bench.

"Nothing to tell." Tony shook his head. "It was the day your wife and daughter were killed and there was nothing to tell."

"We're not having this conversation."

""Why because it's easier to hurt me." Tony paused. "Hurt yourself, just walk away from us then actually deal with it?"

"Damn it Tony." Gibbs felt the anger building as his knuckles turned white from where he was clutching the tool in his hand.

"If you're going to throw it, you better throw it at the wall." Tony said narrowing his eyes. "Because I'd hate to have to shoot you."

Gibbs glared over at him. "I would never throw it at you, I would never hur-" the sentence caught in his throat.

"To late." Tony sighed. "Much too late."

"Yeah." Gibbs tossed the tool back on the work bench. "I hurt you, you hurt me. I get it."

"What did I do to hurt you?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Nothing." Gibbs said shaking his head.

Tony tried to think of what he did within the last couple of days to hurt Gibbs. They had barely spoken so what could have-. Tony chuckled.

"Ashley. That's what I did to hurt you." Tony laughed. "You are seriously going to try and use that as part of your defense?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"You gave up the right to be jealous two days ago when you told me to leave." Tony shook his head. "And as you said in the elevator I don't owe you an explanation."

"You're right." Gibbs paused. "You don't but it doesn't mean I have to like it or that I what it shoved in my face."

"Did you suddenly forget where my preferences lie?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Then why the hell would you even mention that?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Jealousy doesn't care what your preferences are. It only cares that someone else is treading on your territory."

"I'll say again. You gave up the right to be jealousy when you told me to leave." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "And if you don't want me why are you jealous."

"I-" Gibbs looked over at Tony, then looked away. He shook his head. "You're right I have no right to be jealous or even bring it up."

"So I was right. You're just over it." Tony shrugged. "I was just something to kill some time, fill the void for awhile."

"Tony." Gibbs glared over at him. "You know that's not true."

"Do I? Right now that's exactly what it feels like. Because if you love someone you don't just shut them out because you're upset and can't figure out how to deal with your emotions." Tony paused. "Wait you never said you loved me so, probably another reason you didn't feel you could share this with me."

"Tony."

"I wish you would just tell me you never loved me because it would make all this so much easier."

"Believe whatever you need to believe." Gibbs sighed. "You will anyway."

"All I can do is assume what you feel because you won't tell me." Tony sighed. "But I do know I love you and you're the one that pushed me out of your life. And now I'm here still in love with you and praying that you're going to get your head out of your ass and fix this. Because all you need to do is open your mouth and talk so we don't lose what we have."

Gibbs sighed. "I know."

"Then talk to me." Tony touched Gibbs arm. "About what is really going on. That day, Shannon and Kelly, anything."

Gibbs shook his head, trying to clear the emotion from his body.

"You didn't forget, you didn't dishonor them. You were being happy, living your life and you took a moment for yourself. It doesn't mean you don't love them." Tony wanted Gibbs to understand.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Nineteen years." Gibbs tried to hold back the emotion that threatened . "And I've always woke up on that day every year with a pain in my chest and them on my mind." He looked at Tony and sighed. "Until this year."

Tony took a deep breath. "After nineteen years you wake up happy on that day for once and because of that you want to throw that away?"

Gibbs shook his head. "But I forgot."

"No you didn't." Tony let his hand slide from Gibbs arm to his hand and held it tightly. "You remembered just in a different way and for a brief moment you let go of some of the pain. There's nothing wrong with that."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. Tony watched as a tear fell down Gibbs cheek.

"Don't you think they would want you to be happy?" Tony was holding back tears in his own eyes.

Gibbs swallowed hard. "I don't know."

"They both loved you and I have to believe they would want you to be happy again." Tony paused. "You can be happy and still love them. And you can love someone else and still love them. No one is going to take their place or make you love them any less."

Gibbs forced a nod.

"And I would _never_ let you forget them."

Gibbs took a deep breath as another tear slipped down. "Shannon would have loved you."

"Why do you say that?" Tony smiled.

"Your humor, your smile, all the movies." Gibbs rolled his eyes at that last one.

Tony grinned. "I'm sure I would have liked her."

"Yeah, you would have." Gibbs nodded.

Tony went to let go of Gibbs hand and felt Gibbs grip tighten.

Gibbs finally moved turning as he brought Tony's hand to his chest. "I do love you Tony and I should have told you, weeks ago."

Tony nodded.

"I shouldn't have let you walk away thinking I didn't." Gibbs hand went to Tony's cheek. "When you left, it was like losing everything all over again. I went from losing two people I loved to losing three."

"You didn't lose me." Tony smiled. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs head came down slowly to Tony's lips barely brushing against them. It was as sweet and tender as the first time Gibbs had kissed Tony in the basement. And as before, the kiss came again, this time with the hunger and desire that was part of them. Gibbs arm wrapped around Tony's waist and gently pulled Tony against him.

Gibbs felt the worry, the regret, the pain, everything fade away, as he held Tony in his arm.

It was Tony who finally pulled back letting his forehead rest against Gibbs as he fought to catch his breath.

"I love you and I'll never let you go again." Gibbs sighed. "Ever. I promise"

Tony smiled. "I love you too."

Gibbs hugged Tony tighter.

"As much as I hate to rune this moment. I need to ask something?" Tony said.

"What?" Gibbs pulled his head back looking concerned.

"Can we please go eat? I haven't eaten in like two days and I'm starving."

Gibbs started laughing. "And here I thought my stomach was the one growling."

"I think it was mine. DiNozzo's don't do well when they are too upset to not eat."

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Then let's go order you something."

"No I brought dinner." Tony smiled. "It's in the fridge."

"Did you?" Gibbs nodded. "Confident?"

"No." Tony shook his head as he stared into those blue eyes that melted his heart. "I knew I loved you and I was going to fight for you. No matter what."

"I don't deserve you." Gibbs sighed.

"I know." Tony said in a serious tone. "But someone has to put up with you. I mean if I have to have amazing sex, sleep curled up in your arms, and love you. I guess I can do it." He grinned.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "God. You really are making a huge sacrifice."

"How do I do it?"

"Very well actually." Gibbs paused. "Very, very well."

"I think you're focus on the sex part."

"And?" Gibbs grinned. "You started it."

"I'm finishing it." Tony smiled. "Upstairs. Food."

###########################################################################

"Thanks." Gibbs said through his last bite of the Chinese.

"No problem."

"I hadn't eaten either." Gibbs looked at Tony and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm just glad to be able to eat again." Tony smiled.

"Please come here." Gibbs said his voice soft his hand held out to Tony beside him.

Tony was surprised by his tenderness and took his hand letting Gibbs pull him into his lap.

Once there Gibbs hands went to Tony's face looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I am now." Gibbs said as his lips found Tony's. The kiss was full of love and desire. It was demanding yet full of tenderness and it was full of hunger and with the promise of never being satisfied. Tony felt his heart stop for a moment as the depth of the emotions rushed into him.

It forced Tony to pull back, his eyes still closed. "If that's just the makeup kiss I can't wait for the make-up sex."

"You don't have to wait." Gibbs pushed Tony down on the couch bringing his own body down over his. Gibbs lips attacked Tony's neck licking, kissing and nipping the soft tender flesh.

Tony moaned as his hands tore at Gibbs shirt trying everything to force it off his body. "Jethro."

Gibbs ripped Tony's shirt open and his fingers claw up Tony's chest.

"Do it, please. Just take me." Tony growled as he forgot about Gibbs shirt and instead unbutton and unzipped his jeans. He slid his hand stroking Gibbs cock.

"God, Tony." Gibbs groaned as he mirrored Tony's action. Once Tony's slacks were undone he was trying to force them down his legs.

Tony raised his hips and the slacks finally slide down. He rolled on his side and Gibbs slid down behind him.

"Shit." Gibbs said.

"Side table, drawer."

Gibbs reached over to the table and pulled the drawer up. He didn't even care how or why the lube was there, all he cared about was opening it.

Then Gibbs one hand clutched at Tony's hip while the other guided his cock right into Tony.

"God yes." Tony's body arched as he felt Gibbs bury his cock inside him. "Please Jethro, fuck me."

Gibbs moaned as he thrust into Tony.

Tony reached back clawing at Gibbs hip. "Harder."

Gibbs was slamming into Tony with raw abandon. "So good, you feel so good." He let his hand leave Tony's hip and move to his cock.

"Jethro." Tony practically scream the name as Gibbs started stroking his cock. He felt Gibbs lips brush against his ear.

"I can't get enough of you." Gibbs moaned as each thrust into Tony drove Tony's cock into Gibbs hand.

Tony groaned and his body writhed again Gibbs. The sound of Gibbs voice, stroking his cock, Tony couldn't hold on much longer.

"Every day." Gibbs growled. "I'm going to make love to you every day."

"Yes. God yes." Tony sighed.

"I'm the only one that will ever have you."

"Yes, only you."

"I'm never letting you go." Gibbs hand stroked faster over Tony's cock

"Never." Tony felt his body start to shake. "Jethro, I-"

The rest of the sentence caught in Tony's throat as he came.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tense, felt the shaking and then felt his cock tighten in his hand.

"I love making you come."

Tony wanted to answer but he couldn't speak, couldn't move, he could barely breath as his body was lost between having come and still feeling overwhelmed with the sensation of Gibbs taking him.

"I'm so close." Gibbs groaned. "But I just don't want to let it end."

Again, Tony couldn't speak, instead he moaned.

"What to just keep-." Gibbs growled as his cock started to betray him. His body started to tense.

"Please Jethro." Tony moaned as he finally found his voice.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out as he thrust deep into him and let the release crash through him. As the orgasm tore through him his body sunk down into the couch as all the strength left him. Gibbs tried to call his breathing as he heard Tony laugh.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Two days." Tony laughed.

"Two days?"

"We go two days." Tony paused. "Without making love and we can't even get completely undressed."

Gibbs laughed. "That was your fault."

"My fault?"

"You kept telling me to just take you."

Tony chuckled. "You're the one that threw me down on the couch."

"Be glad it was only two days and not a week."

"Oh god never." Tony laughed. "I couldn't take it."

"I already told you." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck. "Every day."

"As long as you don't rip my shirt every time." Tony chuckled.

"I'll get you a new one."

Tony shook his head. "I'm going to need more shirts."

"I'll buy you as many as you need." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony again.

######################################################################

Tony's palms were pressed flat against the tile wall in front of him, his eyes were closed and the hot water ran down his back. He had just come for the second time and he was now forcing himself back on Gibbs cock as the other man pounded into him. Gibbs was going to come Tony could tell. His body had tensed up, his fingers were digging in hard to Tony's hips. And then he felt it as Gibbs called out his name.

Gibbs grabbed Tony around the waist and pulled Tony against his body. Turning in Gibbs arms, Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs.

"You promise you'll always want me this much."

"Yes." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and put it on his cock.

"God." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs cock already hard again.

Gibbs kissed his way up Tony's throat and to his ear. "Do you promise to always be so willing to bend over for me?"

"Yes." Tony sighed. "Whenever and wherever you want."

"Good." Gibbs growled. "I'll remember that."

Tony pulled back and looked at Gibbs.

"Don't give me that look." Gibbs sighed knowing exactly what that look was asking. "The water in here is going to go cold very soon."

"So you don't want me to suck your cock."

Gibbs chuckled. "I always want you to suck my cock."

Tony started to slide down Gibbs body, but Gibbs grabbed him pulling him back up.

"We need to get out of the shower." Gibbs said as he shook his head.

#########################################################################

Gibbs was sitting in bed against the head board when Tony finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Are we going to bed already?" Tony asked with a grin.

"No." Gibb shook his head.

"Then why are you in bed?"

"Waiting for you."

"Well." Tony smirked as he came over and crawled in to the bed. He sat down between Gibbs legs and leaned his back against Gibbs chest.

Gibbs folded Tony into his arms and dropped a kiss on his neck.

"Why do I feel like there is something on your mind." Tony said sounding slightly concerned.

"Because there is." Gibbs sighed.

"Okay." Tony nodded.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tense in his arms. He leaned down. "Relax. It's nothing that terrifying."

Tony forced his body to calm. "Then just tell me."

"I need to ask you something." Gibbs dropped a kiss to Tony's neck again.

"Then ask me." Tony said.

"Move in." Another kiss. "Please."

"What?" Tony sounded shocked.

"Move." a kiss. "in." a kiss. "please."

"Jethro." Tony sounded shocked and he tried to turn around but Gibbs held him in place.

"That's not an answer."

"Well, I mean there are-"

"Again not an answer." Gibbs said this time letting his lips linger on Tony's neck kissing and nipping.

"I can't concentrate when you do that." Tony sighed.

Gibbs paused. "It's simple." he started on Tony's neck again, another pause. "Yes or no."

"Jethro." Tony moaned.

Again he paused. "Yes." a kiss. "Or no." then kissing and nipping again.

"If I answer are you going to stop?" Tony smiled.

"Maybe I'll just stop now." Gibbs said as he pulled back.

"That's just mean."

"Tony." Gibbs paused. "Is it that hard of a question to answer?"

"No." Tony paused. "It just takes more than a one word answer."

"Okay." Gibbs sighed loosening his hold on Tony.

"Now wait." Tony said turning around and moving to sit next to Gibbs. "Don't go getting all distant and grumpy.

"I'm not."

"Good because I just need to say a few things." Tony nodded.

"Okay."

"Of course I would love nothing more than to move in with you."

Gibbs smirked. "What was so hard about that?"

"But I have six months left on my lease."

"I'll pay it off. Next?" Gibbs asked.

Tony raised his finger. "That's not-"

"Next." Gibbs said with a glare.

"I have a lot of stuff."

"We'll hire a mover."

"Okay." Tony couldn't think of a protest against that.

"Next."

Tony went to say something then stopped. "That was it."

"So."

Tony smiled. "Yes."

"Is that your answer?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tony said as he kissed Gibbs.

Gibbs pushed Tony down on the bed and he had a flashback to the couch. He kissed him, but Tony pulled back.

"One thing."

Gibbs shook his head. "What?"

"You're not paying off my lease." Tony paused. "I can do that."

"We'll see."

"Jethro!" Tony was about to argue but Gibbs stopped him by capturing his lips.

###########################################################################

Gibbs walked into the kitchen as he slipped on his jacket. Tony was standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt sipping his coffee. Grabbing a cup, Gibbs filled it with coffee, took a sip and gave Tony a kiss.

"Why do you look so damn sexy in a jacket."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Then he grabbed Tony by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him close. "You look good in everything and even better in nothing."

Tony grinned. "Flattery will get you everything."

"I know." Gibbs smirked. "I'm going to head into work."

"Okay." Tony smiled. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Don't be late." Gibbs said. "Your boss doesn't like when your late."

Tony sighed. "I know. He's such a hard ass."

"Yes he is." Gibbs smirked. "And you love it."

"Ummm." Tony grinned. "I do. Barking orders, being all controlling, gets me all hot and bothered."

"Is there anything that doesn't get you hot and bothered?" Gibbs asked.

"When it has to do with you. No." Tony grinned. "Now go before I take you back to bed."

Gibbs lips touched Tony's quickly then stepped away. Knowing if he let it continued they would both be late to work.

#########################################################################

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see all three of his agents sitting at their desks. He glanced at his watch, he had made a couple of stops on the way in but still had ten minutes.

"Wow Boss how did all three of us beat you here?" Tony smirked.

Sitting down Gibbs turned on his computer. "Who said you beat me here?"

"I just got here and your car wasn't in the parking lot."

"If you paid as much attention to your job as you did where I am. I wouldn't have to head slap you so much." And Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

Tony had a mock look of hurt on his face as he pretended to stab a knife in his heart.

"You two have kissed and made up. Yes?" Ziva smiled happy the silence was now over.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"That was correct. I have used that before."

Gibbs shook his head.

"It was right Ziva." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Then we can all go have drinks tonight after work." Ziva grinned.

"Oh I want one of those what are those called." Tony snapped his fingers trying to think of the drink. "Flamingo gorilla tit."

"Why have you suddenly become obsessed with shots?"

Gibbs phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." there was a paused. "On my way."

The three officers rose in unison.

"Sit down." Gibbs said as he walked across the bullpen and made his way up the stairs.

Once Gibbs disappeared towards the Directors office, Ziva walked over to Tony's desk.

"So everything is okay now?"

"Yes. Ziva." Tony answered. "But the better question is why is Gibbs being called to the Directors office."

#######################################################################

Gibbs walked into the Directors office and stopped in front of the desk.

Leon looked up and squinted. "You getting sleep for a change?"

"What?"

"You look rested."

"Did you call me up here to talk about my sleeping habits?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"No. I could care less." Leon said as he threw a file at Gibbs.

Picking it up, Gibbs opened it and scanned through the first page.

"Why am I looking at this?" Gibbs asked throwing the file back down on Leon's desk.

"Because you're meeting with him."

Gibbs let out a little chuckle. "And why is that?

"He asked." Leon answered.

"Why me?"

"I don't know and at this point I don't care." Leon paused. "He has information we need and you are the only person he will talk to."

"And if it's a set up?"

"Your team will be backing you up."

Gibbs nodded. "We get the information what does he get?"

"A deal."

"What kind of deal?" Gibbs didn't like the sound of this.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm not gonna like this am I." Gibbs laughed.

"He leaves and goes back to-"

"You're kidding me right?" Gibbs shook his head. "And I'll ask again. If this is a set up?"

Leon shrugged. "Then you and your team will handle it."

Gibbs put his hands down on the desk. "If I even get a hint of a set up. I'll kill him."

Leon stared at Gibbs. Then nodded.

"Just so we're clear." Gibbs said as he grabbed the file and walked towards the door.

"Tomorrow 1000." Leon stated.

"Yeah."

############################################################################

Coming down the stairs and into the bullpen Gibbs threw the file at Tony.

"Case Boss?"

"Meeting, me, tomorrow. You are all my back up."

"Meeting with who?" Ziva asked

"Naji Gulzar."

All three agents turned to him.

"Are you serious?" Tony said looking shocked.

"1000 tomorrow. I need everything on him yesterday."

"But we have the file?" McGee looked confused.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right we need what's not in the file."

"Why you?" Tony asked.

"I wish I knew." Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator. As the doors opened Gibbs walked in. He looked surprised as Tony slide in just before the doors closed.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Something's not right." Tony said standing in front of Gibbs.

"Why do you think that?"

Tony reached over and hit the emergency button.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"My gut." Tony sighed.

"And?"

"What does he want?"

"That's what you're supposed to be finding out." Gibbs said restarting the elevator.

Tony hit the button again.

Gibbs sighed. "Spit it out."

"He wants you why else ask for you."

"And that's why the three of you will be there." Gibbs said sounding annoyed.

"Can you shut off the boss tone with me for two minutes." Tony said sounding just as annoyed.

"Tony. If it is me I don't know why, but you'll have my back."

Taking a step forward Tony stopped and let his hand come to rest on Gibbs chest.

"I'm not trying to sound overprotective or-" Tony paused. "I just have a really bad feeling."

Gibbs was about to pull Tony's hand from his chest when he saw the look in Tony's eyes. He took a deep breath and put his hand on top of Tony's.

"I'll be careful, cautious, and everything that I always am." Gibbs smiled. "And you will have my six. Like you always do."

Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs leaned forward and his lips came to Tony's ear. "Just make sure your watching my back and not my ass."

Tony pulled his hand away and punched Gibbs arm. "Not even funny!"

Gibbs chuckled. "It was a little funny."

"No it's not." Tony said looking pissed.

"Come on it was." Gibbs grinned as he grabbed Tony's hand pulling it back to his chest.

Tony tried not to smile but he was failing.

"Now start the elevator before Ziva and McGee think something besides a conversation is going on in here."

Tony started the elevator. Gibbs kissed his hand then let it go.

The elevator stopped at the lobby.

"Now get back to work." Gibbs said as he stepped out of the elevator his Boss voice firmly in place. "I'm getting coffee."

########################################################################

Sitting on the park bench Gibbs took another sip of coffee as the familiar man sat down.

"How do you manage to piss so many people off?"

Gibbs smirked. "Lucky I guess."

Fornell shook his head. "No you actually enjoy it."

"Probably." Gibbs took another sip. "So what ya got for me."

"Nothing you're going to like." Fornell sighed.

"Seems to be the story of my life today."

"Naji definitely has a beef with you." Fornell paused. "Aziriz was his brother."

"Of course." Gibbs shook his head. "Pay back."

"Could be." Fornell said. "But I don't think he's dumb enough to try it with agents crawling all around?"

"I don't know about that." He paused. "He may figure he has nothing to lose."

"What do you mean?" Fornell looked puzzled.

"If he gives me the information on the cell and goes back. They find out and he's dead." Gibbs paused. "He doesn't give us the information, we arrest him and he spends the rest of his life in prison. Not a lot of great choices."

"So call it off."

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "That's not going to happen."

"Then you better have your best people watching your back."

Gibbs nodded. "I will."

There was a moment of silence.

"So care to share any information on this new woman of yours." Fornell asked.

"What?"

"Come on Jethro. Don't play dumb with me." Fornell grinned.

"Right. Becca?" Gibbs shook his head. The bartender. Of course she would share her thoughts with Fornell. "Becca assumes a lot."

"She's a bartender. Part of the job." Fornell paused. "But she's right. The only reason you don't show up at the bar for a month is because you have a reason to stay home."

Gibbs smirked. "You both need a life if you spend that much time talking about how I spend my time."

"What? It's over already. That one learned fast." Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs stood up. "Not fast enough."

"Why do you say that?"

"Moving in this weekend." Gibbs said as he walked away.

"Gibbs." Fornell called out. "You can't tell me that and just walk away."

Gibbs just shook his head and kept walking.

######################################################################

"What ya got?" Gibbs asked as he strolled into the bullpen.

"It's not good." Tony said as he grabbed the clicker.

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Gulzar, was suppose to be working for us, well our government, when he decided he like being a terrorist better." Tony said as the picture of Gulzar came up on the screen. "He was involved in a bombing in Afghanistan about a year ago killed ten American civilians, two FBI agents, and a foreign diplomat."

"I remember." Gibbs sighed.

"About six months ago he called NCIS said it was all a big mistake and he had information for us."

Ziva walked over towards the plasma. "NCIS didn't bite. Until about a month ago when Gulzar called with some information that prevented an attack on a Navy vessel."

"And now?"

"Same deal." Tony said. "Says he has information and only wants to talk to you."

"What else?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been back in the states for about two weeks." McGee chimed in. "Seems he got here with the cell he is working with. None of the agencies knew he was here until he called NCIS. And there is no record of him coming back into the country and no electronic record of anything. No phone, credit cards." McGee paused. "But he's probably using an alias."

"How did he call NCIS?"

"Burn phone it was found in the trash outside a convenient store."

"Alias's?"

"Ran them all, nothing."

"His brother Aziriz?" Gibbs glanced at all three of them.

"No brother is mentioned in any of the information we have." Tony thought a moment. "Aziriz the one you-"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "My info says he's Gulzar's brother."

"We have nothing to support that but if he then he is looking for pay back." Ziva asked looking at Gibbs.

"Could be."

"Boss." Tony tried not to sound as concerned as he really was. "We need more agents tomorrow."

"Tony's right. The rest of the cell is probably here as well." Ziva added. "Three others that we know of, not including any members that are already here."

Gibbs glanced at his watch. Then stood up. "I want all of you out of here in half an hour. Back here at 0700 tomorrow." As he went to walk out of the bullpen he paused. "And I mean it." He looked at all three agents, looking at Tony last and holding his gaze for a moment longer.

Then he was heading up the steps back towards the director's office.

##############################################################################

Tony was sitting on the bottom step staring at the boat for over an hour now. It had started with him sitting in the living room staring at the wall. After that he had decided he needed something different and so he came down in the basement to stare at the boat. It had been over three hours since he'd left NCIS, per Gibbs instructions, and Gibbs still wasn't home. He prayed it was because Gibbs had changed his mind and was not going through with the meeting and alternate plans were being made. He chuckled. That would never happen.

"You could be working on it instead of just looking at it." Gibbs said from the top of the stairs.

Tony looked up and forced a smile. "That probably would have been more productive."

Gibbs made his way down the stairs. "Move over."

Tony slid over and Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Are you going to worry about this all night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony said shaking his head. "I can't just turn it off."

"Okay." Gibbs stood up and walked back up the steps and towards the kitchen.

A few moments later Tony walked into the kitchen.

"That's it?" Tony said sounding annoyed.

Gibbs finished pouring his cup of coffee. "Tony. What do you want me to say? Because nothing I say is going to make you not worry."

"Fine. Then I have a few things to say to you." Tony was getting angry. "This meeting, shouldn't be happening. It's careless and dangerous. And Vance is an ass for asking you to do. No information is worth anyone's life and if Vance was asking one of your team to do this you would be saying the same thing."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe but it doesn't mean I wouldn't make them do it."

"Really?" Tony chuckled. "So if I were going in your place, you'd be okay with it."

"I'd have your back."

"Sometimes you just make me crazy and not in a good way." Tony growled. "How can you just separate your feelings like that? At home I'm your lover at work just another body."

"Tony, you know that's not true." Gibbs barked.

"Seems like it is."

"We both chose this job and we know the risks. Our jobs haven't change because we're together now. We don't get to pick the safe assignments."

"I understand that but you can act like you give a shit if someone could get hurt. And you could tell me you actually care." Tony was practically screaming

"Fine." Gibbs grabbed Tony arm. "You want to know how I feel. I hate, hate that anyone has to be put in harm's way tomorrow because of my choice. And if I could bench you for any reason to keep you out of this I would." He jerked Tony slightly. "Understand."

He released Tony's arm.

Tony was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Gibbs said taking another sip of his coffee and heading towards the living room.

"Jethro." Tony said as he grabbed Gibbs hand before he got walk past.

"Tony. I love you. I think I've made that clear." Gibbs paused. "But work is separate and I do that for a reason, doesn't mean I stop loving you because of it or that I don't give a shit."

"I know. It's just-" Tony sighed. "I can't do that."

"And I know that but we can't go through this every time one or both of us is put in a situation like this."

"We won't, but you have to understand that I worry and I'll need you to let me worry without dismissing me."

Gibbs nodded. "And I shouldn't have done that."

"And I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. I know you keep work and personal separate, you always have. But I'm the one that's your personal life now and it's hard for me to make that separation." Tony paused. "But I need to."

"Tony that's not who you are." Gibbs shook his head. "You have a big heart, you worried when I was just your boss, you worry more now. And for you it's not separate it's just the way you care."

"So you don't mind that I can't separate Gibbs the boss and Jethro the man I love."

Gibbs smirked. "You can separate them and you do. You just can't hide your feelings. They are written all over your face, your body, everything you do. You wear your heart on your sleeve and I knew that about you long before we got involved."

"And your heart has never seen your sleeve?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Not at work."

"And I rarely see any sign of how you feel for me at work." Tony grinned.

"True. But it doesn't mean those feelings aren't there." Gibbs smiled. "It's just not who I am to show my emotions and feelings at work."

"So I get all those feelings you keep all bottled up at work when we get home." Tony said his hand gliding up Gibbs chest.

"Yes you do."

"Is that where all that passion comes from." Tony sighed. "Because you're more passionate then I ever even fantasized about."

"Am I now." Gibbs let his hands grasp Tony's hips and pull their bodies together.

"Yes." Tony was already breathing heavy. "And I never expected you to be so eager to try so many things."

Gibbs smirked. "So many things?"

Tony nodded.

"Does that include tying me to the bed and vice versa."

"That was fun." Tony grinned.

"And the present I bought you a few weeks ago."

"Um that I most definitely loved." Tony sighed.

"Speaking of which why haven't you wore that lately?" Gibbs smiled.

"You didn't ask." Tony said pressing his now hard cock against Gibbs.

"I have to ask?" Gibbs growled.

"No but I like when you do."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs said as his hand moved down and squeezed Tony's cock.

Tony moaned.

Gibbs started dropping kiss on Tony's neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Tony asked as his hand came up to the back of Gibbs head forcing his lips down harder on to his neck.

"Yes." Gibbs said between kisses.

"It's working." Tony moaned again.

Gibbs kissed his way to Tony's ear. "Then why are we still standing here?"

"Because I thought maybe you wanted to make love in the kitchen." Tony sighed.

"We've made love in the kitchen." Gibbs said as he pulled back to look at Tony.

"So what we can't do it again." Tony grinned.

"I have a better idea." Gibbs smiled as he stepped away and took Tony's hand. "Follow me."

"Anywhere." Tony answered as he let Gibbs pull him through the kitchen and into the living room.

Tony looked puzzled when Gibbs sat him down on the couch. "The couch?"

Gibbs chuckled. "No. Just wait."

Walking over to the fire place Gibbs, lit the fire and then disappeared upstairs and came back down carrying blanks and pillows from the bed. He arranged them on the floor in front of the fire place and came back over to Tony.

Gibbs held his hand out to Tony, and pulled him up.

"It's going to get warm next to the fire." Tony grinned.

"Then maybe we should get you out of these clothes." Gibbs slowly started to undo the buttons on Tony's shirt and when he reached the bottom he stopped. His hands ran up Tony's chest and to his shoulders pushing the shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. As his lips caressed over Tony's neck, Gibbs hands skillfully unbuckled his belt, slipped the button out of the fabric and slid the zipper down.

Tony let his hands come up and mirror Gibbs actions and Gibbs shirt joined Tony's on the floor. Gibbs took that moment to push Tony's slacks down over his hips and to the floor Tony stepped out of them.

"Lay down." Gibbs said taking Tony's hand and leading him over to the make shift bed on the floor. Tony didn't object but laid down on his back and looked up at Gibbs. He watched as Gibbs removed his pants and boxers then brought his body down next to Tony's

Gibbs eyes travelled down the length of Tony's now naked body drinking in the meal laid out before him. Tony's body shivered under his gaze.

"Jethro." Tony sighed as he ran his hand up over his arm.

"I love your body." Gibbs said before letting his lips fall to Tony's throat kissing and nibbling his way down. He allowed his hands to explore Tony's chest felling the quick rise and fall and the drumming heartbeat underneath.

Tony moaned as he melted under Gibbs touch. Gibbs kisses moved to Tony's chest and his body arched into the kisses.

"Jethro please."

Gibbs kissed his way back up Tony's chest bringing them face to face again.

"You never do like to take things slow do you?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony said before pulling Gibbs down and crushing their lips together.

Gibbs embraced the desire and need that flowed through Tony's kiss. There really was no way to slow Tony down, he was constantly on boil and if Gibbs was honest. He loved that about the man. Nothing with Tony was calm and patient. It was all wild and full of insanity. Gibbs felt it in every kiss, ever touch. Daphne had been right Tony had turned his world upside down and inside out, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Tony pulled back, only because he needed to breath. He took quick, fasts breathes as he stared into Gibbs steely blue.

"Please make love to me." Tony hand worked its way between their bodies and squeezed Gibbs cock. "I need you."

Without a word Gibbs grabbed a pillow playing it under Tony's bottom, then bent his knee's up. Tony reached into the side table and grabbed the lube and placed some in his hand.

Moving forward, Gibbs sighed as Tony reached out and ran his lube covered hand over his cock. Then the touch was gone as Tony waited.

Gibbs pressed his cock against Tony and slowly inched his way in listening to the sweet sounds of Tony's moans. With one last motion Gibbs was completely inside Tony and held himself there.

Leaning forward, Gibbs lips devoured Tony's as his tongue demanded entrance to his mouth tasting the sweet warmth within. As he continued to feed from Tony's mouth Gibbs slowly started moving in and out of Tony trying to keep a slow pace.

Tony's head dropped back pulling his lips from Gibbs.

"Oh God, Jethro." Tony groaned.

"Just slow for a little bit." Gibbs sighed as he savored the feel of Tony around him.

"It's just feels so good, want more." Tony sighed then crushed his lips to Gibbs. He needed something else to focus on besides the agonizing slow pace Gibbs created. It didn't help instead it only fueled Tony's desire and he clawed at Gibbs hips trying to force a faster harder pace.

"Tony." Gibbs moaned breaking the kiss as he was driven hard inside Tony.

"Please, harder."

"Fine." Gibbs growled as he pulled back and slammed into Tony, then continued the same rhythm.

"God Yes!" Tony cried. "That's it, more."

"Tony you feel so good." Gibbs moaned as he drove his cock in and out of Tony. "So good."

Tony couldn't answer all he could do was moan.

Gibbs hand wrapped around Tony's cock and started stroking with the same speed and force that his cock was slamming into him.

"Jethro I won't last." Tony said each word a sentence. "Not like this. It's too good."

"Then come. I'm so close." Gibbs groaned.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as the orgasm tore through him. He felt every muscle in his body contract and then his body shook as he felt like he floated outside his body.

Gibbs felt Tony's body tighten around him and he slammed into Tony as the release came. He held himself there until his body relaxed then let his body collapse down beside Tony on the floor.

Finally able to move Tony curled up against Gibbs chest and he felt Gibbs around wrap around him.

"Just once." Gibbs sighed.

Tony smiled. "I know."

"Do you?" Gibbs grinned.

"Just once you want me to let you go slow." Tony smirked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Just once I want to have the strength to go slow."

Tony laughed and looked up at Gibbs. "Here I thought it was all my fault."

"It is." Gibbs placed a quick tender kiss on Tony's lips. "But honestly, I wouldn't change it."

"Really?" Tony smiled. "So you're okay with me driving you crazy and ruining your nice calm world?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Ah, I see Daphne did more than question you that night."

"She told me a few things."

"Like I was in love with you even then." Gibbs said gazing into Tony's emerald eyes.

"Something like that." Tony smiled.

Gibbs hand caressed Tony's cheek. "I was. Even if I couldn't admit it to myself."

"And now?" Tony asked.

"I love you even more." Gibbs sighed.

"Good." Tony grinned then leaned up and kissed Gibbs.

"We need to get to bed."

"Yeah."

Gibbs watched as the worried look washed over Tony's face.

"Hey." Gibbs said as he pulled Tony tighter. "Everything will be fine."

Tony nodded and forced a smile. "I know." Although he tried to tell himself that he still didn't believe it.

########################################################################

Tony woke up and stared at the fireplace, it was still lit. He sighed and looked up at Gibbs who was sound asleep. Another sigh and he put his head back down on Gibbs chest. He had no idea what time it was but it was still dark outside. It looked like Gibbs had rekindled the fire at some point and now it still burned warming the air around them. They had taken a shower together, made love again, returned to lay by the fire and never made it up to bed. Tony didn't care as long as he was in Gibbs arms. Especially now, before they were going to go off on an assignment that Tony still hated and worried about. He always worried about Gibbs but now it was unfathomable.

Gibbs arm around Tony tightened and Tony thought he was still asleep.

"Loving each other is always going to make it harder."

"I hate when you do that!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I hate when you worry." Gibbs sighed as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Tony.

"I always worry you just never had to deal with it before." Tony forced a smile.

Gibbs pulled his body from under Tony and laid on his side, Tony rolling onto his back.

Tony tried not to grin as Gibbs fingers tickled across his chest.

Letting his lips dip down to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "I know you want to laugh."

Tony's body betrayed him as his chest vibrated and he started to laugh. Gibbs fingers drifted down to the side of Tony's body applying a slight pressure.

"Jethro!" Tony barked through his laughter.

"What?" Gibbs grinned as he continued tickling Tony.

"Stop!" Tony said trying to catch his breath.

"Why?"

"Please." Tony said trying to twist out of Gibbs reach.

Although it stopped the tickling, Gibbs arm wrapped around Tony's waist and jerked him towards him.

"You're smiling." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's hand came up and touched Gibbs cheek. Gibbs turned and kissed Tony's palm.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be naked in your living room, with you tickling me to make me smile."

"Never?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Not even once."

Tony moved closer sliding his arm around Gibbs. "Many dreams, but never this one."

"I love you, I always want you to smile." Gibbs sighed.

"You make me smile." Tony paused. "Thank you."

"For tickling you?" Gibbs grinned.

"For knowing what I needed."

Gibbs nodded. "I do know what you need."

Leaning closer as if he were about to kiss Tony, suddenly Gibbs hands were on Tony's sides again tickling him.

"No! Jethro." Tony cried through his laughter.

"What I thought this is what you needed." Gibbs grinned as he continued his assault.

Tony was laughing and trying to catch his breath. "Okay I give!"

Gibbs slowed his assault and let Tony start to catch his breath before kissing him.

"Now go back to sleep." Gibbs said then placed one last kiss on Tony.

"Oh sure tickle me get me all wound up and then tell me to go to sleep."

Gibbs laid down on his back and Tony again wrapped himself around Gibbs. Surprised when he immediately felt his eyes grow heavy.

##########################################################################

Gibbs shifted and realized there was no one next to him, then as he took a deep breath he smelled the familiar scent of coffee.

"Open your eyes."

Doing as told, Gibbs looked up to see Tony kneeling beside him holding a cup out to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he sat up and took the cup. "What time is it?"

"0500." Tony answered.

"And you're up and dressed." Gibbs said seeing Tony already dressed for work.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "I have to be in at 0700 today."

"That damn boss of yours again." Gibbs took a long drink of his coffee. "Guess I need to have a talk with him."

"Could you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sat his cup down. "Maybe."

Tony was suddenly grabbed and pulled down onto the floor, surprising him.

"What would I saw to this demanding boss of yours?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, that I need more alone time with you to pursue carnal desires." Tony smirked.

"Ah and do you think that would work?" Gibbs said dropping a kiss to Tony's neck.

Tony sighed. "Yes."

"Really?" Another kiss.

"Um hum." Tony moaned as Gibbs hand caressed along the side of his body. "And if you keep doing this me and my boss are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Gibbs chuckled through a kiss and pulled back.

"I'm serious." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "Now finish your coffee."

"Right." Gibbs sighed. "I'll finish this when we get home tonight and after I speak to your boss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Tony's drunken visit.

**Summary**: Tony shows up drunk at Gibbs house, talking about a bad break-up and being in love with someone he can't have. Will Gibbs put the pieces together?

**Feedback:** As always love feedback. Let me know what you think :)

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Cookie62 for beta reading!**

CHAPTER 5

Stepping out of the elevator Gibbs walked past the bullpen and up the steps, Tony who was on his heels was about to follow, stopped, heading to his desk instead. He sat and threw his bag down.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"I know you are worried." Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. "You know we will have his back."

"I know." Tony ran his hands over his face.

"And you know he will be armed." Ziva added.

"Know that too." Tony paused.

##########################################################################

Gibbs walked into the Director's office and saw the three agents standing there. He closed the door.

"Agent Gibbs." Leon nodded.

"Director." Gibbs nodded and turned to the three agents, two of who he knew.

"Agent Lark." The brunette woman stepped forward and extended her hand. "We haven't met."

Gibbs shook her hand and nodded.

"Per our discussion each agent has been given their assignments." Leon paused. "Along with the other agents."

"Thanks."

Leon looked surprised by Gibbs' thanks. "And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong." Gibbs stated.

"Um hum. I hope you are." Leon sighed.

"Me too." Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

#############################################################################

Gibbs walked across the upper level and made his way to the back elevator, he wanted a coffee. As he pushed the elevator button the doors opened and Gibbs sighed then stepped in.

"Were you waiting for me?" Gibbs asked as the doors closed.

"Yes." Tony answered as he hit the emergency stop.

"Tony."

"Don't Tony me." Tony barked. "I'm not here to ramble about being worried."

"Good." Gibbs paused. "Then what?"

Tony took a step closer to Gibbs his hands locking into Gibbs'.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I know you don't like the whole affection at work, but you are just going to have to deal with it for a minute." Tony said in a calm commanding voice. "And if you just keep quiet this will go quicker."

Gibbs was silent.

"I just wanted to say I love you and be careful. And I'll have your back." Tony finished the sentence and pulled Gibbs' arms around him as he pressed their lips together. Tony felt Gibbs' body tense under the kiss, but then slowly relax as he released Tony's hands and wrapped his arms tightly around Tony. He allowed the kiss to deepen for a moment before finally pulling back.

"Thank you." Tony smile and tried to move out of Gibbs' arms but the embrace tightened. He looked confused.

"Be careful today, keep your eyes open." Gibbs paused. "I love you."

"Wow. I didn't expect to get this reaction from you." Tony chuckled.

"Tony, I'm serious." Gibbs' voice held more concern that he had intended it to.

"I will." Tony looked intensely at Gibbs trying to read what was in those icy blue eyes.

Gibbs finally released Tony and started the elevator. When it stopped at the lobby Gibbs stepped out.

"I need coffee."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "I figured."

The doors closed behind Gibbs and Tony was still trying to figure out why Gibbs seemed so concerned about him.

#############################################################################

The park was alive with people everywhere, which only made it worse, never good to have tons of civilians around. Tony was walking his path across the park, the path that took him behind where Gibbs and Gulzar would at some point be sitting. All the agents were already in place, walking casually around the park looking like any other civilian in the park. Yet all were fully on alert. They still had fifteen minutes until the scheduled meeting time and the waiting was driving Tony crazy.

#######################################################################

Gibbs sat in the van listening to the three agents talk as they worked with the rest of the agents to accomplished the task that his team was still unaware was taking place.

"Target retrieved." Agent Hark relayed.

Gibbs was still holding his breath, there was one more agent to check in.

"Final target retrieved."

Agent Larks' voice finally sounded in Gibbs head set. He let out the breath he had been holding.

"Good work, maintain positions until the meeting is over." Gibbs said before pulling off the head set. He glanced over at Agent Bennett.

"Everyone else is in place."

Gibbs nodded then put in his ear piece that would allow him to talk to his team. He immediately heard Tony's voice.

"I don't even know how to answer that." Tony chuckled.

"It's a simple yes or no." Ziva's voice answered.

"You realize Gibbs could be listening already." Tony paused, waiting for a response.

"If he was listening he would have already told me or you to shut up."

"Then yes." Tony answered.

"I knew it." Ziva answered and Gibbs could hear her smirk.

"I'm going to head slap you both into next week if I hear another question like that." Gibbs barked.

"Damn it!"

Gibbs smirked as he heard Tony's voice.

Agent Bennett tried not to laugh, realizing Gibbs hadn't even heard whatever question was asked.

"Try to focus on the actually assignment." Gibbs barked again.

"On it Boss." Tony answered quickly.

#######################################################################

Walking across the park, Gibbs made his way towards the meeting point as if he were merely going to meet an old friend. In fact he was almost smirking. He sat down on the park bench and waited.

"Gulzar approaching from the right." Ziva said as she caught sight of Naji Gulzar walking towards Gibbs.

"I see him." Tony said walking casually on the sidewalk ten feet behind the park bench. "Ziva you see a gun?"

"I can't tell with his jacket." Ziva said as she continued to try and make out a weapon.

"Agent Gibbs." Gulzar smiled as he approached.

"Naji Gulzar." Gibbs paused. "Have a seat."

Gulzar sat down. "I'm surprised you agreed to this meeting."

"Why's that?" Gibbs said his face still expressionless as he stared straight out ahead of him.

"Risky."

"I've been in a lot riskier situations than this." Gibbs chuckled.

"I suspect you have."

"So are you going to give me the information or what?" Gibbs sighed.

"Not one for idle chatter?" Gulzar asked.

"No."

"I figured." Gulzar nodded.

"So?"

"And I'm sure your agents are around here somewhere?" Gulzar made a quick glance around.

"You didn't honestly think I would come here alone?" Gibbs said shaking his head

"No, I was counting on you not coming alone." Gulzar smirked.

"Is that so."

"Yes." Gulzar slid closer. "Aziriz."

"I killed him."

"I know." Gulzar said through clenched teeth.

"That's why you're here; pay back for your brother."

Gulzar laughed. "My brother. You've been talking to the FBI."

"Only when I have to." Gibbs grinned.

"Well their information is incorrect."

"Not your brother."

"No." Gulzar paused. "He was not my brother."

"I really don't care what he was. Just tell me why your here what you want." Gibbs let out a breath.

"Your agents dead." Gulzar smiled. "That's what I want."

Gibbs nodded. "And how are you accomplishing that?"

"Right now each member of your team has a gun pointed at their head and when I give the signal each one will die." Gulzar smirked.

"Your other cell members." Gibbs nodded. "We have them in custody already."

Gibbs finally turned and looked at Gulzar.

Gulzar looked as if he didn't believe him.

"Go ahead touch your forehead." Gibbs said showing Gulzar that he knew what the signal was for the kill orders.

"Impossible." Gulzar growled.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "You should have picked smarter friends, and a dumber agent."

Gulzar glared.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that you were after my team and not me?" Gibbs again shook his head. "And don't think about reaching for the gun in your jacket because there are two snipers with cross hairs on you right now."

Gulzar looked around at the roof tops.

"Not to mention the gun I have pointed at your abdomen." Gibbs said as Gulzar looked down at the gun in Gibbs hand.

Ziva's path was slowly bringing her towards the bench were Gibbs and Gulzar sat.

"Your three friends gave you up pretty easy." Gibbs smirked.

Gulzar eyebrows raised for a minute then he smiled. "Three?"

Gibbs eyes went wide as he saw Gulzar run his hand across his forehead.

"There's another shooter!" Gibbs screamed alerting his team.

Ziva was already in a run to the bench when Gulzar used Gibbs concern for his team to start running. Gibbs raised the gun and fired, Ziva had also stopped and fired.

Gulzar hit the ground face first, two bullet holes in his head and three in the back.

"McGee, Tony." Gibbs yelled and heard no answer. Then he heard the shots in the distance and took off running in that direction followed by Ziva.

"Answer me damn it!" Gibbs barked.

"Boss we got the fourth shooter."

Gibbs heard McGee's voice in his ear piece. "Tony?"

There was no response. "McGee?"

"Ambulance is on its way." McGee answered.

"Where?" Gibbs shouted.

"I can see you already, straight ahead." McGee said his voice low. "Boss he's okay."

Ziva watched as Gibbs practically sprinted the rest of the way and she tried to catch up.

Gibbs saw McGee on his knee's beside Tony's motionless body and heard the faint sound of sirens drawing closer.

"Tony." Gibbs said as he dropped to his knees on the other side of Tony.

"I'm okay." Tony said as he grabbed Gibbs hand.

Gibbs looked to where McGee was applying pressure to Tony's upper arm, just below his shoulder.

"Through and through." McGee nodded.

"Good." Gibbs eyes locked on Tony's and his hand crushed Tony's in his.

"I'm okay." Tony forced a smile. "Can you loosen up on the hand a little before you break it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he relaxed his grip but didn't let go.

"Sir, I need you to step back." The paramedic looked at Gibbs. "Sir we need to get him on the gurney."

"Right."

"Jethro." Tony squeezed Gibbs hand for reassurance. "Let go."

Gibbs finally released Tony's hand and stepped back. His gaze stayed fixed on Tony's as the paramedics placed him on the gurney and made their way towards the ambulance. Even as the ambulance pulled away he was still staring.

"Gibbs." Ziva finally touched his arm.

"Yeah. Let's go." Gibbs went to move then realized his car wasn't here.

"We have an agency car we can take." Ziva sighed.

############################################################################

Walking into the hospital, Gibbs was already at the desk as Ziva and Tim walked out of the elevator.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs said to the nurse at the desk, his voice surprisingly calm.

She glanced at her screen. "He's in with the doctor now. Someone should be out shortly."

Gibbs turned and walked through the ER doors.

"Sir you can't go back there-" The nurse's words were lost as Gibbs disappeared.

As a nurse approached him inside the ER Gibbs flashed his badge. "Anthony DiNozzo?"

She pointed at one of the areas with a curtain pulled.

"Thanks." He nodded as he made his way over and walking in.

The doctor looked over.

"Jethro." Tony said, not surprised that he was there.

"Tony." Gibbs nodded and walked over standing beside the bed. He stared at the doctor, clearly challenging the man to say anything about his presence.

"You must be Agent Gibbs." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Tony said you would probably show up." The Doctor smirked.

"So what we got?"

The Doctor looked at Tony, who nodded that it was fine.

"As I was telling Tony the bullet was a through and through didn't hit any major nerves, arteries, missed the bone. I don't expect any long term problems. He'll be in a sling for about three week or four weeks." The doctor paused. "And it's gonna hurt like hell for awhile."

"Did you give him pain medication?" Gibbs asked remembering how Tony behaved on pain killers.

"Yes. And we'll give him a prescription to take home."

"Okay." Gibbs again nodded.

"Are you going to be staying with him?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"I just want him to take it easy for the next few days and he'll need to have the dressing changed on the arm wound as well as the one on his ribs."

"What? What wound on his ribs?" Gibbs looked confused.

"A bullet grazed his right side at his rib cage. He received a few stitches."

"Right." Gibbs said as he swallowed hard. "He has a doctor that can look in on him."

"Good." The Doctor nodded. "The medication will make him drowsy."

"It will do more than that." Gibbs shook his head.

"One of those is he?" The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah."

"Well then just let him rest, no strenuous activity."

"No sex?" Tony chimed in with a wild grin, the medicine having kicked in.

"Um no sex." The Doctor said glancing from Tony to Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed.

"Can you control yourself Jethro?" Tony said grinning up at Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs glared.

"OH, sorry Boss." Tony looked up at the Doctor. "Not supposed to talk about sex in front of other people. He's a very private person."

Gibbs shook his head.

The Doctor tried not to laugh. "If there's any problems or concerns get him back here."

"I will." Gibbs paused. "Anything else?"

"He wants to get me out of here before I say something else embarrassing." Tony laughed.

The Doctor chuckled. "Nothing else, I'll send the nurse in with his discharge papers."

"Thanks." Gibbs said shaking the doctor's hand.

"No problem." The Doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.

######################################################################

A nurse wheeled Tony out of the ER and towards the waiting room with Gibbs at his side.

"Wait." Tony said causing the nurse to stop.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Come here." Tony said motioning for Gibbs to come closer.

Stepping in front of the wheel chair Gibbs bent down. "What is it, you okay?"

Tony nodded. "I'm sorry about earlier with the Doctor."

"Tony you're medicated." Gibbs paused. "It's okay."

"No. I don't want you to be mad." Tony said looking sad.

"I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked looking uncertain.

"I'm sure."

Tony touched Gibb's cheek. "I don't like when you're mad at me."

"Tony I'm not mad. I promise." Gibbs sighed trying to sound convincing.

Tony leaned forward as much as he could and kissed Gibbs. It was sweet and tender, and brief.

"I love you." Tony smiled.

"I love you too." Gibbs paused. "We need to get home okay."

Tony nodded then looked up at something behind Gibbs. Gibbs turned around and saw the man standing there, flanked by Ziva and Tim. Then turned quickly back around to Tony.

"This isn't good is it?" Tony said even medicated understanding the situation.

Gibbs looked up at the nurse. "Ziva and Tim will take you down to the car and I'll be down in a minute."

The nurse nodded.

"I'll be right down, okay?"

Tony nodded.

Standing up and stepping away from Tony, the nurse continued down the hall with Tony, Ziva and Tim walking behind them.

The man in the hall nodded at Tony as the wheel chair went by, and then turned his attention back to Gibbs.

Gibbs made his way towards the man and stopped a few steps away.

"Leon." Gibbs nodded.

"Agent Gibbs." Leon replied.

"I'm sure we can discuss this later. I want to get Tony home and let him rest." Gibbs paused. "We can talk in the morning."

"And we will talk." Leon paused. "Not just about this case."

"Yeah." Gibbs walked past him and towards the elevator.

###########################################################################

Tony was lying in bed already half asleep as Gibbs added another blanket over his body.

"You need anything?" Gibbs asked.

"You." Tony sighed.

Gibbs carefully crawled onto the bed next to Tony and took his hand. "Well I'm right here."

"You okay?" Tony asked, still fuzzy from the pain medication but not like he had been.

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony's hand. "Now that you're home and safe."

"I've always felt safe here." Tony smiled.

"You are. I'll always make sure of that."

"It's not your fault."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"It isn't. You didn't know."

"You need to sleep." Gibbs said leaning over and dropping a kiss on Tony's forehead.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled as he lay down next to Tony

Tony turned his head meeting Gibbs gaze, then let his lips brush Gibbs'. His hand came to Tony's face. "You need to rest."

"I am resting." Tony smiled.

Gibbs smirked. "Sleep then."

"Then stop looking at me that way."

"What way?" Gibbs asked.

"Like if you look away I'm going to die or disappear." Tony smirked. "I'm okay."

"Go to sleep." Gibbs again let his hand slide from Tony's face to his chest. Then he closed his eyes as if it would make Tony sleep.

#########################################################################

Gibbs eyes shot open then he sat up in bed. He looked over at Tony, and saw the sling. He let out a sigh realizing it wasn't a dream. Looking over at the clock he realized in his attempt to get Tony to sleep, he had lulled himself to sleep. It was already seven thirty, he was still tired, hungry and needed coffee. A noise from the steps put him on alert and he grabbed his side arm aiming at the doorway. He watched the shadow approach, his finger on the trigger.

"Just me Boss." McGee said as he stepped up to the doorway.

Letting his arm relax he put the gun back on the bedside table. He climbed out of bed and walked out of the room, pulling the door slightly closed behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Um, Abby and Ziva wanted to bring over some dinner." McGee paused. "They're down stairs."

"Let's go." Gibbs headed towards the steps, McGee following. As he reached the bottom Gibbs saw Ziva and Abby sitting in the living room.

"Gibbs." Abby said looking at him a moment then getting up and running into his arms.

"He's okay Abs." Gibbs said soothing her as he hugged her.

"Are you sure?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He's sleeping. The pain medicine knocked him out."

"We brought a couple pizzas." Ziva smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs smiled back. Letting Abby go he came over and sank down in the chair by the couch.

McGee sat down on the couch between Abby and Ziva.

They ate in silence until Ziva finally spoke.

"How did you know?" She asked staring at Gibbs.

He looked puzzled for a moment.

"That he wasn't after you?"

There was a long moment of silence as Gibbs thought about how to explain. "He wanted to hurt me like I hurt him. Killing me wouldn't have accomplished that."

Ziva nodded understanding the meaning behind his statement. Gulzar knew killing Gibbs team would be the way to hurt him. They were his family, whether he admitted it or not.

"Jethro."

At the sound of Tony's voice Gibbs sprinted up the stairs.

"Tony." He said as he ran into the room flicking on the light. "You okay."

"Yeah. I thought I heard voices."

"Abby, Ziva and McGee brought over some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Tony groaned.

"I'll bring you some up." Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks." Tony nodded. As Gibbs went to leave Tony grabbed his arm and pulled Gibbs down, Gibbs needed no further encouragement as his lips found Tony's. The kiss was tender and full of love. The passion and desire always there but tempered by the situation. Then Tony heard someone clearing their throat and he pulled back. He grinned as he looked over and saw Abby, Ziva and Tim standing in the doorway holding the pizza boxes.

"We decided to bring the party to you." Abby grinned.

Gibbs shook his head then motioned for them all to come in. Once Gibbs helped Tony sit up, Abby and Ziva carefully climbed onto the bed around Tony, Tim sitting at the end of the bed. Then they were lost in conversation. Gibbs at sat down on the floor beside the bed resting his back against the side. Tony's hand casually ran through the hair on the back of his head. Gibbs closed his eyes as just the small contact and simplicity of the touch relaxed every muscle in his body. He listened as the people around him talked and laughed thinking of how lucky he was to have all of them in his life.

"Jethro."

"Upstairs Duck." Gibbs said as he opened his eyes.

As Ducky reached the bedroom door he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Well this is a sight I never expected to see."

Tony grinned. "All four of us in Jethro's bed." Everyone laughed.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well yes, that thought had crossed my mind." Ducky smiled.

"Can we move on." Gibbs barked.

"I was just stopping to see how Anthony was doing." Ducky paused. "He seems to be doing well."

"I'm good Ducky." Tony smiled. "Pizza?"

Ducky seemed about to decline then shrugged and walked over and grabbed a piece.

"Have a seat Ducky." McGee said moving over.

"Thank you Timothy."

Again the conversation started and Gibbs smiled, in no way bothered that his involvement in the conversation was limited. Tony's fingers were caressing the back of Gibbs neck as he spoke and again Gibbs simply enjoyed the touch.

It wasn't until people started moving around the room that Gibbs stood up. Everyone was starting to leave realizing Tony was tired. Goodbyes were said and Gibbs walked with everyone downstairs. Ducky was the last to leave.

"I'll stop tomorrow and check on Tony."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs nodded.

"Get some rest yourself Jethro." Duck said almost as an order.

"I will." Gibbs closed the door behind Ducky then made his way back upstairs. Tony was already lying back down and seemed to be asleep.

"Come to bed." Tony said not opening his eyes.

"Okay." Gibbs quickly shed his clothes, except for his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt from a drawer. Climbing into bed, he laid on his side next to Tony letting his hand rest on his chest.

Tony let out a contented sigh.

"The pain level okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony brought his free hand up and covered Gibbs. "Thanks for putting up with everyone tonight."

"They care about you, they want to know you're okay."

"They care about you too." Tony paused. "Whether you like it or not."

"I know." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Now go to sleep."

############################################################################

He felt movement beside him and Gibbs was immediately awake.

"Tony."

"Nature calls."

Gibbs got up and helped Tony stand.

"Feel steady?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorta." Tony chuckled. Gibbs helped him to the bathroom door, and then let him hold on to the sink as he took care of business.

"Need a pain killer?"

"Do you have anything less, um, knock me on my ass."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

He grabbed some ibuprofen from the bathroom cabinet; once Tony washed his hands he helped him back towards the bed. As he was about to let him sit down Tony wrapped his good arm around Gibbs. Then dropped his lips to Gibbs, after an all too brief moment Gibbs pulled back.

"What's that for?"

"Because I love you and for taking such good care of me." Tony smiled.

"Not hard to take care of you when all you do is sleep." Gibbs smirked as he let his arm wrap around Tony.

"Oh just wait. In a day or two you're going to wish you had left me in the hospital. I'll get all needy and demanding."

"I think I can handle it." Gibbs smirked. "It will be just like being at work."

"Oh you did not just say that." Tony faked an annoyed look.

"Hey." Gibbs paused. "I don't care what you need. I'll be there."

"Believe me I know." Tony sighed. "Just please be there for the right reason."

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "What's that mean?"

"It means take care of me because you love me, not because you feel guilty." Tony said a serious look on his face. "Wasn't it you who told me that we are always in danger and we risk our life every day."

"Get back into bed." Gibbs smiled sitting Tony down on the edge of the bed.

"Right." Tony shook his head as he carefully laid back.

Gibbs pulled the blanket up over him then stopped.

Tony felt those icy blue eyes lock with his.

"Guilt has nothing to do with wanting to take care of you." Gibbs voice was calm and tender.

"So what does?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs leaned down to Tony's ear. "Loving you has something to do with it."

Tony sighed. "You know you can't talk to me that way and expect me not to be extremely-"

"Aroused, excited?"

"Yes." Tony groaned he loved the sound of Gibbs voice and when it was at his ear it was only intensified.

"Even drugged up you're horny." Gibbs said as he pulled back and looked at Tony.

"Yes." Tony grinned.

Grinning back Gibbs shook his head. "That will have to wait, you need to recover."

"I guess." Tony sighed. "You realize tomorrow is Friday."

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Something going on tomorrow?"

"We were going to start moving things in this weekend." Tony reminded him. "Can't really do that now."

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "I already took care of that."

Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I handled it."

"Jethro?" Tony questioned.

"The packing company started yesterday and the movers start Saturday moving things here."

"What? When did you do all that?" Tony asked.

"The other morning when I got there after you." Gibbs grinned.

"And let me guess." Tony sounded annoyed. "You already took care of my lease?"

"Yeah."

"Jethro!" Tony shook his head. "I told you I could take care of that."

"Well now you don't have to."

"I just don't like the idea of you wasting your money on that."

"Believe me it's the best money I've ever spent." Gibbs smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it means I have you here permanently."

Tony smiled. "I see."

"So don't worry about it." Gibbs dropped a quick kiss on Tony's lips. "Now go to sleep."

"We will talk more about this later, when I'm more awake." Tony yawned.

"Fine."

############################################################################

Tony woke up and immediately felt the pain in his arm. He looked over at the clock and smacked Gibbs with his good arm.

"Jethro you're late it's ten." Tony practically yelled.

Gibbs sighed. "I'm going in late."

"Really? Does Vance know that?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs finally opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "Are you sore?" He could see it in Tony's eyes and face.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"I think you should take the pain killers" Gibbs said getting up and grabbing a glass of water from the bathroom. Then coming back to Tony's side of the bed. "Can you sit up?"

Tony nodded and pushed himself up with his good arm.

Gibbs handed him the medication and then the glass of water. Tony took them and leaned back against the headboard.

"So are you going in late because of me?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were okay this morning."

"And dealing with Vance." Tony sighed. "I should be there with you. It's my fault he found out. Damn pain killers."

"I'll deal with it."

"But-"

"Tony. It will be fine." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about Vance."

"How can I not."

"Because he was bound to find out eventually." Gibbs paused. "So just don't worry about it."

"Gibbs?" The familiar female voice rang out from downstairs.

"Up here Abs." Gibbs called back.

Abby appeared in the door way with a big smile. "You two are so cute."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I take it you finished everything?"

"All done. Report is on your desk." Abby nodded. "So I'm here to babysit."

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Tony protested.

"You do." Gibbs said. "At least today"

"And I brought food." Abby grinned.

"Please tell me it's not that vegan crap." Tony groaned.

"No I had orders to bring you a breakfast burrito, with sausage."

"Yummy!" Tony smiled.

Gibbs stood. "I'm gonna get dressed." He grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Abby walked over and took his spot on the edge of the bed. "He's so cute, all worried about you."

"You think he's cute all the time."

"I do but he's super cute all worried." Abby grinned.

#############################################################################

Gibbs walked into the bullpen a little after eleven, greeted by Ziva and Tim.

"How's Tony?" rang up almost in unison from them.

"Good." Gibbs said as he sat down and started reading over the reports. After about ten minutes Ziva finally spoke again.

"Director Vance was down earlier and said whenever you got in and had a chance to look at everything, to come to his office."

Gibbs nodded. He finished the last page of the file and then left his desk and headed up the stairs.

Once Gibbs disappeared Tim turned to Ziva.

"Think we should take cover?"

She shook her head. "I believe Gibbs will just shoot the Director."

##############################################################################

Gibbs strolled into the office unannounced as usually and threw the file down on Vance's desk.

"And how's Agent DiNozzo?" Leon asked in his usual voice.

"Fine." Gibbs answered.

"You actually left him alone?" Leon asked surprised.

"No."

"So this is how this conversation is going to go?" Leon paused. "One word answers."

"You didn't ask me anything that requires more."

"Well here's one for you. You and DiNozzo. Would you like to explain that?" Leon said leaning back in his chair.

"No explanation." Gibbs said shaking his head. "What I do in my personal life doesn't have anything to do with my job."

"It does when your personal life involves your senior agent."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You are still his boss, unless you retired again and I forgot." Leon added.

"Nothing at work as been affected and nothing will be."

"So this has been going on awhile?" Leon paused. "And everyone else already knows?"

"The team knows, they have from the start."

"And of course they are all fine with it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Seem to be but you'd have to ask them."

"So I'm supposed to overlook the fact you're dating a subordinate?" Leon looked annoyed.

Gibbs smirked. "We're past the dating stage and we're hardly the first agents to be involved and work together."

"I should pull Tony from the team."

"But you won't." Gibbs shook his head. "Besides being the best team you have, you won't because this conversation right now is just about you covering your ass."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "You're making sure your disapproval is noted in case something happens between Tony and I down the road."

"And if it ends badly?" Leon asked.

"It won't."

"You can understand my skepticism." Leon raised an eyebrow, knowing Gibbs knew he was talking about the three ex-wives.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation unless I knew this was it."

Leon looked at Gibbs as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"You know if I see any sign that-"

"Leon you didn't know for over two months, you won't notice anything now." Gibbs said cutting him off.

"But you are going to be leaving early today?" Leon smirked.

"Probably, unless we get a case." Gibbs grinned.

"And when will DiNozzo be back?"

"I'd like to say a week but knowing Tony." Gibbs paused. "middle of next week. He'll be on desk work."

"Fine." Leon nodded.

"Are we done?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs walked out of the office and back to the bullpen.

Leon chuckled, he never thought he'd have this conversation with Gibbs, especially about another male agent.

#######################################################################

Gibbs walked into the house hearing the laughter from upstairs. He smirked, Tony and Abby a very scary combination. Making his way upstairs he stopped at the doorway of the bedroom and leaned against the frame. Abby and Tony were sitting in bed staring at a laptop computer placed between them and eating popcorn from a bowl. They were obviously watching a movie and it was something that made them laugh. It took a few moments for Tony to realize Gibbs was there then he smiled.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Abby looked over at Gibbs and grinned. "Leave early to take care of your man?"

"Something like that." Gibbs chuckled as he walked into the bedroom and stopped by the bed by Tony and kissed his cheek.

"How you feeling?"

"Okay." Tony smiled taking Gibbs hand. "I slept for awhile. Then I got bored so Abby downloaded a movie."

"Did you get lunch?"

"We had the left over pizza." Abby smiled again thinking how sweet it was that Gibbs looked so concerned.

"Good." Gibbs gaze fixed on Tony's.

"Everything go okay?" Tony paused. "You're not home early because you quit or got fired."

"No." Gibbs chuckled.

"And I still have a job?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"I think I'll get out of here." Abby said closing the laptop and jumping off the bed.

"Abs you don't have to rush off." Gibbs said not wanting her to feel as if she had to leave.

"No I should check in at work." Abby smiled. "Plus you two need to talk."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks for staying with him."

"I can babysit anytime." She grinned.

"What am I, some child or dog?"

"Yes." rang from both Gibbs and Abby.

"Seriously!" Tony stuck out his tongue.

Abby came over and hugged Tony then Gibbs.

"If you need me just call."

"I will. Thanks Abs." Gibbs smiled.

Once Gibbs heard the front door close he turned back to Tony.

"Did Ducky check in yet?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Come here." He patted the bed next to him.

Gibbs climbed in beside Tony. He sat back against the headboard and let Tony lean back against his chest. Gently he wrapped his arms around Tony avoiding the sling.

"So Vance?" Tony asked.

"Fine. I told him you'd probably be back middle of next week on desk duty." Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"He covered his ass, I told him to get on with it, everything is fine."

"Is that all you are going to say about it?" Tony asked knowing as long as everything had worked out in the end that was all he was going to get out of Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs dropped another kiss to Tony's neck.

Tony sighed, not even caring at this point but just enjoying being in Gibbs' arms and the small kisses on his neck.

"Are you tired?" Gibbs asked having felt Tony's body relax against him.

"No." Tony paused. "Just comfortable and safe and loving just being in your arms."

"Good, because you're going to be there a lot." Gibbs smirked.

"That's right, after this weekend I'll have nowhere to run." Tony sighed. "I'm stuck with you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yup and you're stuck with me."

"I kinda like that." Gibbs smiled.

"Tell me that after a couple months." Tony laughed.

"I'll tell you every day if I need to."

"Every other day will be good." Tony paused. "But I will pay you for the lease."

"That's already done and over."

"Jethro." Tony sighed. "I don't want you paying for me."

"You don't want to be a kept man." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony smacked Gibbs leg. "Not funny. I just want to do my share."

"You do and you will."

"Why do I sense a but there." Tony said.

"No but."

"So you're going to let me help pay bills around here?"

"Tony I have all of that taken care of." Gibbs answered.

"Are you some millionaire and I don't know it?"

Gibbs laughed. "No, but I do fine."

"Are you one of those, have to take care of everything, guys?"

"Sort of."

"Well you need to get over that." Tony said sarcastically.

"Believe me there are plenty of things I'll let you take care of."

"Sex is not taking care of things." Tony said shaking his head.

"That wasn't what I meant." Gibbs chuckled. "Although I do like that idea."

"What did you mean then?"

"There will be plenty don't worry." Gibbs paused. "But right now all you have to worry about is healing while I take care of you."

"I can do that." Tony sighed as his hand ran up and down Gibbs thigh.

"And that will be enough of that." Gibbs said as he put his hand over Tony's stopping it mid thigh.

Tony laughed.

#######################################################################

**Sunday night**

"How did I get so much stuff?" Tony sighed as he looked at all the boxes throughout the house.

"You like to buy things." Gibbs smirked as he pushed another box out of the way.

"Thank you." Tony made a face.

"It will give you something to do while you recoup." Gibbs chuckled.

"Right."

Gibbs made his way to Tony wrapped an arm around him. "It will take some time but we'll get it done. All that matters is everything's here, especially you."

Tony smiled. "I like that."

"It's our home now." Gibbs let his lips come to Tony's, expressing the happiness and desire he felt. Tony was still amazed at how Gibbs could express everything with a kiss.

"I think we need a drink." Tony smiled.

Gibbs grinned. "You realize drinking is what got you here in the first place."

"I know." Tony grinned. "And if I knew all it would take was showing up at your place drunk and complaining of a bad break up I would have done it years ago."

##############################################################################

**Epilog**

The house was full of people, many on the patio, others throughout the rooms. Gibbs was standing by the patio wall looking out on the grounds. As with any party they attended, Tony had found some group of people to talk to, Tony had the natural ability to fit in where ever he was. He was definitely a social butterfly.

"I knew I would find you out here." The woman said as she touched Gibbs back.

"Just needed some air." Gibbs smiled.

"And to get away from all the people."

"Well there are plenty of people out here too." Gibbs said glancing around at all the people.

"Tony has Ramon laughing so hard I thought he was going to pee himself." Daphne grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah."

She leaned back against the patio wall and looked at Gibbs.

"Was I right?"

"What?"

"Oh please don't act coy with me." She said rolling her eyes. "Tony. He has ruined your nice calm world, made a big mess of everything and totally drives you crazy, in a good way."

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"And you absolutely love every minute of it?"

"That I do." Gibbs smirked and nodded.

A huge smile spread across Daphne's face. "Ah love."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, love."

"And Tony is the reason you two are here tonight." She said it as a statement not a question.

"He does like to dress up." Gibbs smiled.

"And he dresses up very nicely." She said as she glanced at Tony still chatting and laughing with a group just inside the house off the patio.

"That he does." Gibbs smirked.

"You two together and female hearts around the world are heard breaking."

Gibbs laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Daphne grinned. "And many male hearts as well."

Gibbs just shook his head.

"Ah and as if compelled by shear love alone, your man makes his way towards you." Daphne smiled as she watched Tony make his way towards them.

Tony's arms wrapped around Gibbs from behind.

"I knew you would be hiding out here." Tony smiled then winked at Daphne.

"I'm not hiding." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Tony chuckled.

"Jethro doesn't hide, he avoids." Daphne smirked.

"Is that what it is." Tony grinned. "Thanks for explaining that to me."

"You two encourage each other, very dangerous." Gibbs sighed.

"Only to you." Daphne said as she touched Gibbs arm. "I am going to go mingle with my other guests and leave you two gentlemen alone."

Tony grinned at Daphne and she kissed his cheek before heading back inside.

"You two really are scary, you think way to much alike." Gibbs said as he turned around facing Tony.

"Yeah we do, especially when it comes to you." Tony grinned.

"I know." Gibbs enfolded Tony into his arms. "Which is what is so dangerous."

Tony dropped a quick kiss on Gibbs lips.

"Are you having a good time?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded. "But you are just here to appease me aren't you."

"Mostly." Gibbs smirked. "It's good to see Daphne and Stephen too."

"Thank you." Tony smiled.

Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony. "I like to see you happy."

"You make me happy." Tony said relaxing against Gibbs body

"Plus you look extremely sexy dressed up." Gibbs grinned.

"That's really what this is all about." Tony smirked. "Getting me all dressed up so you can ogle me."

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "That and so I can undress you later."

Tony sighed. "I love the sound of that."

"Good." Gibbs smiled.

"Now let's go mingle." Tony smiled.

"One more thing." Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed. "I want to make sure you always know that."

"I do." Tony smiled.

"No you don't." Gibbs paused. "You have made my life whole again."

"Jethro." Tony touched Gibbs cheek.

"It's true. And I can never love you enough for that, although I will try until the day I die."

Tony sighed. "We'll love each other. And you love me more than enough."

"And I'll love you even more, every day."

Daphne had walked back towards them and had heard the last statement.

"Ah yes, love, madness insanity, and we are so willing to accept it." Daphne smiled.


End file.
